<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rage and Regret by AppleFox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23719984">Rage and Regret</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppleFox/pseuds/AppleFox'>AppleFox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS, Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Body Horror, Demon!Yuya, F/M, Human becomes demon, Mentions of Suicide, References to Depression, Transformation, arc v cast is focus, au-fantasy setting, big world with lore, suicide ideation (to a small degree), vrains and others make appearances</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:13:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>60,155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23719984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppleFox/pseuds/AppleFox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You should always think before making deals with entities of unfathomable power….</p><p>Minor fruitshipping- focused on plot. Fantasy au- with lore</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hiiragi Yuzu/Sakaki Yuya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>97</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This AU of mine is inspired heavily by entamewitchlulu's fic "Where Demon's go to Die"(link here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11701164/chapters/26347113 ) but lore and world differ and plot is different.  Any questions should be directed at my tumblr (https://1apple-fox1.tumblr.com/ ) if you want a quick response! Also keep in mind, writing is not usually what I do, keep critiques to a minimum (pointing out grammar is appreciated- but its not guaranteed I'll fix it) Anyways- thank you for reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Yuya!” The voice was piercing- and impossible to ignore, but he still tried. He groaned, covering his eyes lazily with his arm.</p><p> </p><p>“Yuya!” The voice came again, closer this time and followed by a knocking on the wall. No ignoring his mom now. “I need your help in the shop, get up please.”</p><p> </p><p>Without a second thought he groaned again as he rose from his bed, hair messy and wild. He mumbled something along the lines of “I got it-” but by then his mom had already left to head the shop… he grabbed something to wear without really even looking, the only important thing when working with his mom were the goggles- the protective equipment was always down in the welding room . And boy did she make it known- if he forgot to put on a single piece of equipment he knew he’d be hearing about it all day.</p><p> </p><p>About half way down the stairs Yuya felt a wave of heat wash over him, taken aback he hesitated to take another step, but the thought of his mom being even more upset was a more worrying thought.</p><p> </p><p>It was muggy, especially for a spring day. And when you're working inside, well, things can get pretty humid, and Yuya was not one to like heat. Spending only an hour at the metal moulding station making his face turn red and the boy feel like he was baking alive.</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me why we don’t have some kind of cooling machine again?” He wasn’t expecting any sort of response, as he continued to delicately stretch the molten metal.</p><p> </p><p>“You know how expensive things like that are? Just be grateful upstairs has a draft.”</p><p> </p><p>There was a mumbled response the yellow haired lady couldn’t quite hear- she briefly thought about inquiring on what her son had said but the familiar jingle of the door caught her attention. Heading towards the front desk once again. “Good morning!” She greeted cheerfully, before even seeing who had entered her store. When she saw the familiar black and blue hair her ‘customer service’ demeanour wavered.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, hello Yuto.”</p><p> </p><p>“Morning Misses Sakaki.” The kid, one of Yuya's friends- waved. “Wondering if Yuya was free, me and a couple of friends are hanging out near that rec tree.”</p><p> </p><p>Yoko huffed, looking dissatisfied with the thought of Yuya getting off with so little work- but by the time she opened her mouth to respond, the boy and her son had already taken off out of the shop, Yuya leaving her with his welding equipment.</p><p> </p><p>But he was still young, she thought.</p><p> </p><p>Better let him enjoy the time he has.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Yuya let his legs dangle in front of him as he sat on a particularly high branch on what the kids in the town had dubbed ‘the rec tree’ . In all honesty it was just a tree some kids had decided to paint and decorate, the addition of a swing was very recent… But in a small town like this, it was kind of the place everyone wanted to be. Especially younger kids.</p><p> </p><p>He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t eager to give it a go- but it seemed very crowded at the moment.</p><p> </p><p>“Dad tried to get me to man his shop again today- what a pain.” Yuto spoke. Taking a seat next to him- though he was huffing from the climb. “Man Yuya- how are you so good at climbing?”</p><p> </p><p>“Dunno.” Yuya shrugged. “Parents always said I was like a monkey.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, a crazy circus monkey.”</p><p> </p><p>Yuya scowled almost immediately at the comment, but the only thing that earned him was laughter from Yuto.</p><p> </p><p>Yuto’s smile was extremely contagious, Yuya couldn’t help but laugh with him. “I may not be a monkey but I’d bet I’d be an awesome acrobat- y’know if I practice.” The green haired boy would never admit that he had wanted to do some sort of acrobatic performance since he was five.</p><p> </p><p>“You should follow that, you’d be amazing at it.” A voice boomed from below them. Gongenzaka had arrived and heard the endings of the conversation.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, resident demon hunter’s here.” Yuto said jokingly, before turning to yuya to see his reaction to the burly boy's statement.</p><p> </p><p>“I.. you know I can’t just leave my mom though, she’s got no one left to hand that shop to.” He caught his eyes drifting to something far off in the woods, something that seemed really odd- but as he blinked it was gone, and he forced himself to stay engaged. “It would be unfair to leave her like… like he did y’know?”</p><p> </p><p>The word still stung his throat, he still found it hard to think about it. And time had only healed so much. There was a knowing pat from Yuto and a firm “sorry.” From Gongenzaka. </p><p> </p><p>They didn’t need him to say his name to know who Yuya was talking about.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, let’s go get a snack or something at that cafe Nagi place in town, that swing isn’t clearing up anytime soon I don’t think.” Yuya blurted out, it was something he did often to keep himself from getting caught in bad thoughts, plus he could go for a sandwich.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>The walk there was uneventful, but out in the sun one could really feel the heat. It was almost unnatural heat- especially at the start of spring. But still a sense of relief washed over all of them as they made it inside the cafe.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t particularly busy, or maybe they had beat the rush. None the less they plopped themselves down at a table.</p><p> </p><p>The first thing Yuya noticed was the familiar store clerk wasn’t there, instead it was a kid.</p><p> </p><p>Jin Kusanagi to be exact.</p><p> </p><p>“Er…” no one exactly hated Jin, but something about his demeanour drove people away. </p><p> </p><p>It was probably his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Who’s gonna be the one to order-“</p><p> </p><p>“Not it.” The two other boys said in unison, before he even had the chance to say it himself. “Gee thanks guys.” He made sure to lace his voice with sarcasm.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey you’re the one who recommended we come here- you should be the one who pays!” Yuto spoke matter of factly. Gongenzaka nodded in agreement.</p><p> </p><p>“Gon, you too?”</p><p> </p><p>“I… the truth is I just don’t have any money…” the tall boy looked rather sheepish- or maybe it was embarrassment? </p><p> </p><p>Well, at this point it really didn’t matter, with a defeated sigh Yuya spoke. “Alright- but we’re all getting a plain sandwich- that’s the punishment-“</p><p> </p><p>The boys mumbled in complaint, but by that point Yuya was already heading to the front to order.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh- Yuya, what would you like to order?” Jin spoke normally enough, but he seemed a touch distant.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh just 3 of those cheap sandwiches- ones with cheese and veggies.” He ordered, already having the money placed on the counter- he’d been here way too much. “Uh so that comes to- oh you already- OK.” Jin seemed taken aback- like he wasn’t used to people already handing him money but he took it- softly adding that “your sandwiches will be ready shortly.” before disappearing into the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>Yuya shuffled to the side, eyeing Jin as he vanished behind the swinging doors. “What an odd guy.” he hadn’t meant to say it aloud but did- mostly to himself, though part of him expected a reply from Yuto.</p><p> </p><p>Instead it was another voice. </p><p> </p><p>“No more odd than you, Yuya.”</p><p> </p><p>He flinched, even though he was aware of who the voice belonged to.</p><p> </p><p>“Yuzu- hi-“ his words came out fast and jumbled as he met eyes with his old childhood friend.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t think you’d be out today. How are things going with uh-“ he made an odd motion with his hand, trying to imitate a blooming flower. “Magic-“ </p><p> </p><p>Yuzu chuckled- “not great really- I don’t really understand what any of the books in the local library mean when they talk about finding the inner soul and then-“ she stretched her arms out in front of her. “Make it flow to the right place.” The pink haired girl relaxed her arms, but looked rather perplexed, no doubt thinking about what she had read.</p><p> </p><p>“Um- your food.”</p><p> </p><p>Jin spoke up, rather meekly. When Yuya grabbed the tray from him he noticed Jin looked more… off than normal. His hands shaking, and eyes wide. “Everything OK Jin?” Now Yuya didn’t know the boy too well but he wasn’t about to ignore someone in distress.</p><p> </p><p>Jin opened his mouth, before abruptly shutting it. He looked at both of them- and then tried to smile, though it wasn’t fooling anyone. “Don’t worry about it- consider heading out soon though.”</p><p> </p><p>Huh?</p><p> </p><p>Without another word Jin vanished back into the kitchen again.</p><p> </p><p>The two outstanding kids turned to look at each other.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh-“</p><p> </p><p>“It’s better not to ask.” Yuya spoke, turning around to deliver the food to his friends. But Yuzu quickly stopped him. “Actually- I know you're hanging out with Yuto and Gon right now. But if you finish your meal quick, come outside.” She smiled. “I actually do have something I wanna talk to you about.”</p><p> </p><p>Yuya blinked.”Ah- uh- OK.” And then she was off, how she could stand to be outside at all was beyond him. </p><p> </p><p>Walking back to the other two boys Yuya was immediately the centre of attention.</p><p> </p><p>“So?” Yuto inquired, between taking bites of his sandwich.</p><p> </p><p>“So, what?” Yuya questioned back as he sat down taking a bite of his own.</p><p> </p><p>“Yuto is askin’ about Yuzu- what’d she talk to you about?” Gongenzaka finished Yuto’s own thought. The boy looked rather annoyed by it.</p><p> </p><p>“What was she talking about- did she ask you out?”</p><p> </p><p>“Um, no?” He took another huge bite. “ I mean- she said she wanted to talk when I’m done eating-“</p><p> </p><p>“Ok then, see yah.”</p><p> </p><p>“Y- what?”</p><p> </p><p>Yuto side eyed him. “We all know you’ll do anything for Yuzu.”</p><p> </p><p>“That-“</p><p> </p><p>“Yuzu means a lot to him, stop teasing Yuya.” Gongenzaka glared at the boy- he had known Yuzu for just as long and knew how important a friend she was… </p><p> </p><p>Yuto blinked. “Was just teasing, you go see her-“</p><p> </p><p>Yuya hesitated on his final bite, Yuto always teased him about this. It was something he was easily flustered by. “Uh, thanks-“ </p><p> </p><p>He almost looked lost heading to the exit- but breathed and walked out.</p><p> </p><p>It was still just as hot, if not hotter when he went outside. “This heatwave is insane.” He said aloud, tugging at his collar.</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me about it.” Yuzu replied, though this time The green haired boy expected as much. He turned to meet her eyes- “so uh, what did you wanna talk about?” He scratched his head nervously-</p><p> </p><p>“Come, let's get out of the sun first.” Her smile made the heat a little more bearable. </p><p> </p><p>At the forest lining the heat was much more subdued- though it might also have something to do with the sun beginning to set.</p><p> </p><p>“So… what did you wanna talk about?” He tried his best to sound casual, but the thought of what it could be weighed on his mind-</p><p> </p><p>Yuzu’s serious behaviour was also adding to the suspense.</p><p> </p><p>“Ok- um.” She almost sounded as unsure as him. “Me and dad, we talked briefly about magic- and how beneficial it would be to learn it-“</p><p> </p><p>There was this small feeling of envy- but Yuya refocused.</p><p> </p><p>“He thinks I- well Ok we BOTH think it would be beneficial to go and… and travel to a place that’s better equipped to help me learn.” Yuzu tried her best to word what she was thinking.</p><p> </p><p>“But he can't just leave-th-but I don’t wanna go alone. So I was wondering if…” she paused, almost feeling like her lungs were about to catch fire. “You would come wi-“</p><p> </p><p>There’s a sudden rumbling, like the ground was gurgling for a moment. It draws both of their attention away- Yuzu’s final words going unsaid.</p><p> </p><p>What was that-what the hell was that.</p><p> </p><p>In the centre of town the ground heaved and gave way to the utter weight of a… thing that had barreled into buildings and anything in its way.</p><p> </p><p>There was screaming, and the heat- he didn’t know if that thing had caused the fires or the dreaded weather. But the air became almost too hot, skin itching with a strangely hot and cold sensation…</p><p> </p><p>“Wh-what is that thing?” He almost felt like laughing, this isn’t real right? This couldn’t be real…</p><p> </p><p>His mind would not settle and Yuzu’s next words also went unheard… and then she ran, straight for the centre of town-</p><p> </p><p>He felt like screaming, he wanted to grab at her- yell about how dangerous it would be.</p><p> </p><p>But he was stuck- he felt like his whole body was made of lead- yet in the back of his mind he cursed at his urge to run.</p><p> </p><p>“Yuzu-“ his voice was strangled and coarse- she couldn’t hear him, she had already run off.</p><p> </p><p>“Yuzu don’t go-“</p><p> </p><p>He grit his teeth and clenched his fist. “Damn it- damn it!” In his burst of frustration, he powered his own limbs, running into the mayhem.</p><p> </p><p>The thing roared, its voice metallic and unnatural, heat billowing off it as it stomped and demolished anything in its wake.</p><p> </p><p>It almost looked machine like. He thought, right before tumbling over some object on the floor- he wasn’t aware enough to catch himself and fell right on his face. Teeth rattling together and causing a fresh new wave of pain. But he refused to stop here- Yuzu had to be somewhere…</p><p> </p><p>As he ran he noticed the charred houses and bodies- strewn everywhere and he felt a burning feeling in the back of his throat- like a mixture of wanting to scream and hurl at the same time. It was only when he ran out of breath did he have to stop himself from dry heaving. The flames and bodies around him- if anyone else had gone running into this he wouldn’t have followed…</p><p> </p><p>But this was Yuzu.</p><p> </p><p>“Yuzu!” He called again, his voice weak and raspy.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t expect an answer- not with the fire and smoke around him- but he heard a scream.”Yuzu?” He asked, hearing it come from just around the corner of the burning house.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t even think he just ran, turning the corner only to be met with an indescribably painful wave of heat- forcing him to squint. </p><p> </p><p>But he saw her- she was running, her hair messy and her pigtails undone- for a moment everything was Ok.</p><p> </p><p>And then the jaws of the creature chasing her snapped shut and she was gone. The only thing remaining was her outstretched arm. And then it’s eyes locked right on him.</p><p> </p><p>But all he could focus on was that arm. He didn’t think he was even breathing at this point- </p><p> </p><p>She was gone.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone was gone.</p><p> </p><p>The things roar sounded distant- he felt distant. A buzzing in his mind and on his skin. The vibration of the beasts steps matching with his own heart beat.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Stop </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> This isn’t how things were supposed to go- </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Stop- </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The pounding persists- he can no longer stand.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Stop it- stop- </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> STOP! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>There’s a shift, the heat vanished from the air- for a moment Yuya wouldn’t open his eyes. He was probably dead anyways, right?</p><p> </p><p>But he still felt fatigued- despite the lack of heat, he could feel everything else…</p><p> </p><p>“<b>Open your eyes mortal, I have stopped it as you wished.</b>”</p><p> </p><p>The voice was unfamiliar to the young boy- but he obliged with it. </p><p> </p><p>What he saw when he opened them- he couldn’t quite comprehend. It’s form almost as big as the creature (that stood there frozen) but it’s form kept shifting- and he found it hard to stare.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you?”</p><p> </p><p>The creature laughed, it’s voice echoing and booming.</p><p> </p><p>“<b>Humans really aren’t loyal to us- few thousand years and you guys forget everything we’ve done for you-</b>“</p><p> </p><p>It’s yellow eyes locked to the boy.</p><p> </p><p>“ <b>it doesn’t really matter what I am, does it? I noticed your strong desire, and this destruction so I have come to revel in it…</b>”</p><p> </p><p>the giant dragon trailed off-</p><p> </p><p>But Yuya barely noticed. The boy trying to wrap his head around what exactly was happening. This thing was obviously magical- it had completely stopped time…</p><p> </p><p>An idea formed.</p><p> </p><p>“S-so you stopped time?”</p><p> </p><p>The creature had been looking at the scenery instead of the boy-</p><p> </p><p>“<b>I stopped it for now, yes.</b>”</p><p> </p><p>“Can you reverse it?”</p><p> </p><p>“<b>Excuse me?</b>”</p><p> </p><p>“Can you reverse time.” Yuya again tried looking into its eyes. But it’s emotions were unreadable. It’s eyes just seemed to flicker, it’s very blurry form drawing closer- yet not getting clearer.</p><p> </p><p>“<b>I can do anything. For a price of course.</b>”</p><p> </p><p>“Then please- please fix this- I’ll give you anything- even my life if it means this never happens.” He points at the still frozen mech creature. The thought of being no more fills him with dread, but.</p><p> </p><p>As long as everyone remained safe, it didn’t matter.</p><p> </p><p>“<b>Anything?</b>”</p><p>The creature seemed almost surprised- but again it was hard to tell. But it faded almost instantly, replaced with the joyous glint of its eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“<b>You got yourself a deal, I’ll even erase that things existence.</b> ”</p><p> </p><p>It’s form shifted again, drawing closer. Something like a claw slowly approaching Yuya- he almost flinched until it stopped.</p><p> </p><p>“ <b>All we have to do is shake on it.</b>”</p><p> </p><p>Yuya blinked, for some reason this felt like something, someone had warned him about. But the thought of everyone being Ok was an overwhelming force.</p><p> </p><p>He finally picked himself up off the ground- his knees shook but he stood firm. He looked and locked eyes with the creature. “Deal.” Yuya said, firmly placing his hand on the palm of giant creatures' own claws.</p><p> </p><p>It slowly closed its claws around it- shaking his arm lightly.</p><p> </p><p>“<b>Don’t come to regret your choice now.</b>”</p><p> </p><p>As soon as those claws closed around his hand a wave of pain shot through him. And in a second everything went dark.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Currently have no upload schedule for this. But I'll try to get a chapter out monthly- either way hope you like it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He awoke with a start, and sat straight up- he felt like he had been running a marathon. Breaths deep to calm him, he didn’t realize his mom was standing in the doorway. She looked concerned. “Is everything Ok?” Yoko walked in. Originally coming to wake up her son, her job was already done.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yuya just stared at the bed sheets and then his own hands, disoriented and confused he just nodded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just a bad dream.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>too </span>
  </em>
  <span>real to be a dream… but it had to be, right? His mom said something but he couldn’t really focus-he mumbled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yuya!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wha?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His mom was yelling”If it was just a dream, get ready. I need your help down stairs.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded, as she left- he could faintly hear shuffling from downstairs. Customers no doubt.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He quickly put on his work clothes and headed down. He stopped about half way down the stairs- as if he was expecting something. His mind seemingly coming to the conclusion that it </span>
  <em>
    <span>should </span>
  </em>
  <span>be hot. Which perplexed him, the week had given way to mild and overall nice weather- why did he think it’d be hot?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The thought lingered even as he continued down the stairs…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wiped away the sweat from his brow, now it was hot- but that’s to be expected when you work with molten metal. Even after pouring the metal into a sword mould he couldn’t shake this feeling… was something missing? Did he forget something?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And then there was this odd feeling </span>
  <em>
    <span>that he had done this all before</span>
  </em>
  <span>, mixed with underlying dread- that was only interrupted by his mom's voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yuto’s here, he’s looking to head to the ‘Rec tree’ with you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh-“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t mind if you go, you seem a bit spacey today.. are you sure you’re doing alright?” Yoko asked with motherly concern.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yuya hummed, he didn’t really know, but he wouldn’t let his mom worry and responded quickly with an “I’m fine”, while taking off the gloves, removing and placing them on the table along with the protective (and heavy) coat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He just hoped the odd feeling would vanish if he distracted himself…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But it didn’t- even as he was hanging out with his friends. There was still a feeling- one that seemed amplified whenever he looked at anyone. Even as the other boy talked about his life.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’d glance at Yuto’s eyes and immediately recall a fire and the very disgusting smell of death.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yuya-“ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His name wasn’t said particularly loudly or anything, but he still flinched like he had just been yelled at, which earned him odd looks from people including his own friend.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You seem really out of it…” Yuto asked with heavy concern. But  Yuya really didn’t hear that part- </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where’s Gongenzaka?” He asked- though he didn’t know why- he felt like he should be here… suddenly his mind buzzed with thoughts again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Gon’s been busy since this morning- said it was demon stuff.” Yuto spoke- deciding to stand up. “Yuya, seriously are you OK?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The answer was obviously a no- but he tried to put on a smile.”I- well everything is fine, I just feel-“he didn’t know how to describe how he was feeling- lost? Disconnected? “Off.” He settled with something vague.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Off is kind of an understatement, Yuya-“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He expected a reply from Yuto- but that voice undeniably </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>Yuto’s.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looked down from the branch the two of them had been situated on to see Shun. “Oh Shun-“ in all honesty the boy didn’t know him all that well, he was more Yuto’s friend than his.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You and I aren’t really even friends, and even</span>
  <em>
    <span> I </span>
  </em>
  <span>can tell something’s buggin’ you.” Shun’s usual scowl was replaced with a look of concern- it almost made Yuya feel worse. Now he was worrying others…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There’s a voice in the back of his head</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>They should be thanking me</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It sounded like him but not- and at the same time it sent shivers down his back and his throat suddenly felt dry…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yuya? Yuya hello?” Yuto waved his hand in front of the green haired boy's face- it caught the other boys attention but his look was still… distant… “Man did you not eat breakfast or something?”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuya just shrugged- he’d rather not tell his friend he hadn’t even had a snack when he woke up. Surprisingly he wasn’t even hungry.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ugh- you guys.” Shun groaned from below. “Both of you are so bad at feeding yourselves I swear to god- fine. Get down from there- we’re going to Cafe Nagi.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We don’t have to go, I’m not even that hungry-” Yuya spoke, but Shun’s rather piercing stare shut him up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He should probably eat something anyways.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The day was really nice- he didn’t notice before with all the thinking hes been doing but… The weather was almost perfect, if not a bit chilly when the wind blew. But it wasn’t enough to deter the three boys from sitting outside on the Cafe’s patio.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was nice and calm enough that he ignored his own thoughts that kept telling him he should be inside- that Gongenzaka should be here instead of Shun. That… That….</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yuya- what do you want- I’m ordering.” Shun said, interrupting his mild lapse in thought.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, you don’t have to do that-”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I’m going to and I am- what do you want.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He heard Yuto snort, He guessed Shun was like this most of the time from the sound of things. Yuya sighed. “Uh- like… An Egg sandwich then, or something.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll take anything with ham-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t ask you.” Shun said bluntly, but Yuto smiled back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But you were going to, weren’t you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All he got was a grumble in response- before the tallest of the boys headed inside the shop.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yuya tilted his head- looking rather confused at the situation that had just unfolded before him.”Um-“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s fun to mess with.” Yuto replied, sensing Yuya’s confusion. “He’s also not the best with words, just know that he’s trying to cheer you up.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Huh?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But I’m not sad-“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yuto shrugged. “You say that, but… well it just looks like you’ve been spacy and not all here today.” He scratched his head, not because it was itchy, but out of habit-and nerves.”Like, i reached the top of the tree first, and usually you’re all about reaching the top first.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yuya blinked, he didn’t even realize- to be honest, he didn’t even really recall that. Despite it only being a few minutes ago… Maybe there was something wrong… Last time he acted like this it was.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t want to think about him- about what happened- and immediately shook the thought from his mind. “You’re probably right- I don’t know I just-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Saw everyone die.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Had a really bad dream-” Words echoed in his head, like he meant to say that, but couldn’t- for some reason.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you wanna talk about it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>No.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I can’t actually remember anything about it- I just woke up really startled…” this was the reason he was so bugged- he felt he should remember- felt it was important. But everytime he tried to recall he was met with nothing but an odd throbbing in his head… </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The feeling of also… Being here and doing this before was incredibly strong- yet he couldn’t pinpoint why.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Yuya! Everything OK?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The voice was unmistake-ably Yuzu’s- for a moment his worries came to a halt, everything always felt right with her around. “Hi Yuzu.” He replied while turning to face her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Looking at her face- her lips moving but not hearing anything. The world seemed disconnected- he saw fire and bodies-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The memories rushed back-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He remembered everyone had died and- and-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yuya?” He wasn’t sure who had said that- he wasn’t sure of anything right now- </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t feel good-“ he lied- mostly, running inside toward the restrooms- locking the stall and placing his forehead on the cold metal of the stall walls. It clinked against his goggles- the sound of metal against metal reminding him of the heat and the mechanical mess of a creature.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And that other creature.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He guessed the deal went through- he really did reverse and change time…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He should be feeling relief- but of all things he felt- relief was not one of them. His heart pounding and racing- blood boiling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He opened the door to the stall, not that he felt any better, in honesty he felt worse- but his friends were waiting out there for him… And its not like he could really share with the others…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You saved us all.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looked at the entrance- It was Jin, the boy he had remembered working the cash that day (this day? He was very confused). </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I remembered what happened- and I know what you did.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yuya just stared at him- he’s sure if this were any other situation he’d be weirded out- but given what he had just recalled and </span>
  <em>
    <span>experienced </span>
  </em>
  <span>there wasn’t really much he didn’t believe right now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well uh- you're welcome- I guess-”</span>
  <span></span><br/>
<span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“No you don’t understand- this is horrible.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yuya blinked. “Uh-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That… Thing- you made contact with was a demon and you let it take </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> as payment.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yuya again just sort of stared blankly at the floor, avoiding eye contact with the boy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know what it took but please, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please </span>
  </em>
  <span>don’t call on it’s powers- nothing good will come of it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But how- why do you know all this?” Yuya’s voice was louder than he meant it to be- but after everything he had remembered, his panic had risen- it almost felt like it was strangling him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jin backed towards the door, but answered. “It’s something I've always had- call it magic if you want. But it’s useless- it wont even tell me what that thing took from you… So just…” Jin looked almost frustrated with himself- turning to face the door. “Take my advice…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And with that Jin left. He was alone now- him and the mirrors.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Moments later Shun and Yuto had burst in, but he really didn’t hear them- something about being concerned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Even as he stepped out of the restroom, he couldn’t think straight, his mind being drawn back to what Jin had said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If he had made a deal with a demon- what did that mean for him?</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Over all I'm kinda eh on this chapter but I got out what I wanted. But I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! (insider- I originally wrote this first before the other chapters just as a one off so if things seem off... it's that)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It’s early- too early. So early the school isn’t open, but the library is. The building held all knowledge- well, most knowledge- whatever the town had learned or accumulated from other places were put here… It was his best bet to find anything on the subject of ‘demons’- except for talking to Gongenzaka. But last Yuya had heard, he had been extremely busy setting and replacing warding charms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t know why though- he didn't really get magic stuff- and he counted demon hunter stuff as ‘magic stuff’...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hummed, flipping through the library’s archive- though he really didn’t know what he was looking for.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just start with the letter ‘d’ and see where it goes….</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No book had “demon” in the title- and asking the librarian earned him a very flabbergasted expression.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But still no answers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuya grumbled, tapping his finger on the desk rather loudly. Pondering and then deciding to close the directory and just look at the shelves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were certainly books about legends- those sometimes involved demons or even gods. But the more Yuya searched the less he found… Guess he really did need to wait for Gon to be free.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighed in defeat, placing down the book he’d been skimming through. Ready to call it in, he started stacking the books.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One lay open- and on the page was an illustration of a giant black dragon, the black ink against the white of the paper making it stand out even more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He almost dropped the rest of the books on the floor in his rush to look- while he remembered the creatures size and color…. He couldn’t recall if what he had seen was a dragon… But anything was better than nothing, right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuya glanced over to the other page, and then paused. The writing was odd, very neat- but written in a way where some letters just didn’t make sense. He tried his best, reading and re reading the page.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It seemed to be a legend about the afterlife.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The thought of it made Yuya shudder- does that mean he died? What did it mean that he met the thing- what did it mean to make a deal with something like that?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I never knew you were interested in old legends, Yuya.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The voice had taken him by surprise- causing him to flinch and almost rip the page from the book. He looked up to meet familiar blue eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yuzu-” the way he said her name- it made him remember the other day… Days? His heart felt tight again, remembering exactly what he saw happen to Yuzu- he found it hard to keep eye contact.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Er- yeah I….”  He played with the idea of telling her what had happened- asking her things about demons or otherwise. But everything he thought just sort of died on his tongue. “I guess- I do….” He found his eyes wandering back to the book- the drawing of the dragon drawing his attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That doesn’t sound very convincing.” Yuzu teased, elbowing him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even now he couldn’t look directly at her, but he tried- smiling weakly. “Just…. Had a dream that made me think about it.” Wasn’t exactly a lie- but it wasn’t exactly the truth either. Not like he’d be able to explain the truth without getting odd looks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nodded, taking some of the books he had stacked earlier.” Well just so you know- class starts soon, so lemme help you clean up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was always so kind- thinking of others all the time. It made Yuya smile- genuinely for once since yesterday.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked down at the book again and closed it. ‘Old Gods and Myths’ was written on the cover. He pondered whether or not to borrow the book, even if nothing happened from this- it might still be an interesting read.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He walked to the check out, an old short lady sat behind the desk. Entranced in her own book, but he couldn’t quite see the cover. Yuya almost felt like he’d be intruding, asking to sign out his own. But as soon as he placed his down on the counter, the lady looked up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh hello deary!” She marked her page and set down her book, sitting up from her chair. She wasn’t much taller than before, but she was able to reach his book. She went to the very back of the book, and pulled a rigid piece of paper from the back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She quickly scrawled something on it, before tucking it back in the book and closing it. She looked back at Yuya, her grin seemingly growing. “I wouldn’t expect a young one like you to be interested in old stories like these.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She slid the book towards him, Yuya was almost hesitant to take it. “Just remember- some of those tales might be more fact than fiction.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A-alright… thanks-“ he really didn’t know how to respond to that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grabbed the book and turned away, intending to head out- Yuzu waiting by the door for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you actually sign out that book?” She asked, in a bit of a joking tone. Earning a pout from her friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It just… seemed interesting is all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Turning into a nerd finally?”Yuzu gave a sly grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuya had never been the best reader, his less than stellar grades in language studies made that all the more obvious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuzu on the other hand, was- very much so. And was teased constantly for it, not just by Yuya but…. it was mostly him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was pay back wasn’t it?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Reading one book doesn’t make me a nerd-“ he responded, while he pouted outwardly, he found Yuzu’s payback a little… relieving.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a moment he forgot about the reason he had even got the book. Laughing and continuing banter with his best friend on his way to class.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Other than renting out that book, the day went on normally- like any other day. To the point where Yuya was almost suspicious. He would have forgotten what had taken place if it wasn’t for Gongenzaka’s empty chair… A reminder of how much trouble he </span>
  <em>
    <span>could </span>
  </em>
  <span>be in…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was ordinarily not this quiet- even if he wasn’t smart in school he would at least try his best. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not today. Today all he could think about was… things that for everyone else had never happened… That’s why Yuto’s hand practically slamming down on his desk took him so off guard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on! It’ll be you, me, and Kurosaki!” Yūto spoke with a grin on his face, the kind that told you he was going to drag you along one way or another. Further proven by Shun’s less than impressed looking face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, I don’t know, things have gotten pretty busy at the shop.” Yuya mumbled out, fiddling with his goggle straps. It was a lie- but in all honesty he just wanted to get home to look over his newly acquired book.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But the other boy wasn’t having it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your mom is quite capable of handling her own Yuya, plus trinkets are </span>
  <em>
    <span>easy </span>
  </em>
  <span>to make.” Yūto, eager to start his trek, already began to push Yuya toward the exit of the school building.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“H-hey, don’t I get a say in any of this!?” Yuya said in protest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s not taking no as an answer- already tried it.” Shun spoke up, as Yuya was pushed out the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I swear it’ll be worth it- just follow me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the three finally stopped walking, their eyes all fell on the same structure. A tiny wooden house, hastily made and put together with rope what looked to be tree sap. “... You brought us here for this?” Shun was livid, but he kept his tone steady,  glaring at the black and blue haired boy. In his eyes they had walked way out into the middle of nowhere to see something he didnt care about.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Yuya didn’t say a word, the small house- it was familiar to him, but he couldn’t quite figure out why… “It’s…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You guys are unbelievable, it’s the club house we made as kids-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh. That would be why-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I KNOW it is Yuto!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shun!” Yuto hissed out his name, using it to also hush the taller boy. “I’m trying to show you what’s inside it- would you give me a minute-” He approached the structure, the door, or the plank of wood that was used as the door- was easily removed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inside sat an egg, about the size of a human head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s one big omelette-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god-” Yuto rolled his eyes, bent down and picked up the egg. “THIS- is what I was trying to show you guys-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuya just stared, the egg was huge, the two other boys looked over the egg with bright curiosity- but all he felt was dread. “If the egg is that big then the mother is probably--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A terribly loud screech shook the trees surrounding them-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The heck was that-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The 3 of them didn’t have to wait long for an answer as something shot out of the surrounding brush.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In one swift movement Yuya was violently thrust upward, the claws of the unknown creature digging into his stomach and shoulder before being tossed to the side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His head smacked against something hard, but that was the least of his concerns.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shun, Yūto, were they ok?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A scream told him no- he panicked, eyes opening and trying desperately to focus on anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everything hurt, but he had to- had to move… in his head the screech echoed as if almost taunting him. His heart racing, the blood pooling-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then everything vanished and Yuya was alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>I can do anything. For a price of course.</b>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Then please- please fix this- I’ll give you anything- even my life if it means this never happens.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><span>“</span><b>Anything? You got yourself a deal, I’ll even erase that things existence.</b> <b>All we have to do is shake on it.</b><span>”</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Deal.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>Don’t come to regret your choice now.</b>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He blinked and everything came back into existence. He groaned, the pain immediately making his form crumple and sway, bringing a hand to his face in order to silence throbbing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuya’s hand- his hand was covered in blood. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What-“ his mind raced- recalling the scene he had tried his hardest to push out of his head for weeks until.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yuya you… Know magic?”Yūto questioned, putting a hand on the other boys shoulder, earning a flinch from the green haired boy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I…” Yuya felt sick, staring at the corpse of the monster- the Griffon, that had had its head ripped off, its wings also mangled and bent in ways they shouldn’t. “I’m…” he tried again to talk back, but his voice had left him, and he felt cold yet hot… Was he getting sick?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yuya?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Who? Who was saying that?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh god he’s burning up-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everything began spinning...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“</b>
  <span>We need to head back- it might be the wound-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t recall the rest… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>——</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He woke with a start, a gasp escaping his mouth- shooting up out of… Whatever he was laying on. Only to immediately regret his decision.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It felt like he had run a marathon- like he could lie down and rest for two whole days. But he wouldn’t-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He needed to know what had happened back there….</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuya blinked, trying his best to clear his blurry vision, and then again- tried to sit up. It hurt, his shoulder burned and ached in protest but he did it. And when he looked to the side of the bed to see a photo of his own father he knew where he was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They took me home…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t sure if he was thrilled or not- his chest aching thinking about his mothers’ reaction… She was probably out at the shop now- telling everyone how her son almost died and how dumb he was for even going along with them in the first place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a while he just sat there, thinking about what had happened, about Shun and Yuto, and his mom, and how much his body ached…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuya remembered what Yuto had said- or questioned him about. Magic- did he use magic? Yuya had known for a while that he possessed no such thing, that his bloodline held no capabilities- and that he did not have the money to travel abroad to be taught. He had just accepted the fact he knew none- it wasn’t even that big a deal, many people around these parts were magic-less aside from a few and even then-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His thoughts were cut short by a sudden and sharp pain in the tips of his fingers. Is that where the magic came from? He wondered- knowing little to nothing about it- but the pictures of people shooting the elements from their hands. He always imagined it would make your hands feel tingly- not this burning feeling…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He finally brought one hand out of the covers of his bed- maybe his hand had gotten burned if he used some magic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wished that was the case-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Why-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Why were his nails so sharp and black? Why did they hurt so badly- why was there blood-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was another sharp wave of pain-tensing and gripping the bed sheets with his other hand. It didn’t help- the pain increased, almost like someone was going and pulling out his own nails.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And this time he felt the blood pooling- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t look- he didn’t care, he didn’t even groan as he rushed off the bed and scrambled to anywhere- anywhere he could find a mirror, and then gripping the thing like his life line.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both of his hands were tipped with black claws, blood still fresh on the tips of his fingers-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This wasn’t magic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was a curse.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It still hurt-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It had happened hours ago but it still </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurt</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Or was the panic making it worse? It was hard to tell. Which made him frustrated, digging his new claws into his own palm accidentally.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yuya winced- at the pain and the blood staining the sheets of his bed. He never liked blood- it meant something bad.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It meant death to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He swallowed and pushed the thought of dead and charred corpses out his head. Taking off the bloodied bed sheets. He’d have try and wash out the stain before-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His mom…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His thought trailed off- what would he do about his mom, how would he calm her down when even he barely knew what was going on? The thought made his head spin- and he sat down, bed sheets still in his hands.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He let his head rest on the sheets- the non bloody part- trying desperately to sort out his thoughts before his eyes were drawn to his bag.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The bag he had left at home while out with Yuto.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The book with the familiar dragon in it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yuya finally let go of the sheets and slid over to his bag, opening it and taking out the book. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The title and words were still hard to read but tried his best, the hand writing proving difficult to decipher but not Impossible.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Myths and legends, gods goddesses.’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The title was odd, calling things like gods myths with such ease. But he still looked through the book.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In the library he had only read the page with the illustration before. This time he’d do more digging.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The book began with a story about a god and goddess, said to have shaped the very earth itself. He remembered hearing old folks talking about the ‘original’ gods… a religion you could say had mostly been forgotten. Most now seemed to worship the gods of the elements- even his town did.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yuya narrowed his eyes- trying to focus back on the book rather than his thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The book went only so in depth- the god responsible for death and decay being referred to as Zarc. But the goddess was never named. Yuya almost went to scratch his head in thought, before stopping to avoid injuring himself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So was the creature he made the deal with this Zarc? He hummed and thought.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It never shared it’s name…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yuya sighed- he had reached a dead end. Well in this book at least. So he closed it-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The thought of A god who controlled ‘the end of things’ intrigued him though. So much so that he had forgotten he had </span>
  <em>
    <span>literal claws</span>
  </em>
  <span> and accidentally dug them into his own arm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He cursed- something he rarely did, before trying his best to orient his thoughts and think of a plan...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Ruri was usually quite calm when it came to… most things- some would say too calm. But she was everything but that right now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you </span>
  <em>
    <span>mean </span>
  </em>
  <span>you thought it was a good idea to take home?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shun shrugged- despite his usual behaviour, he seemed almost embarrassed- holding an oversized egg almost like he was holding a small child.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I couldn’t just </span>
  <em>
    <span>leave </span>
  </em>
  <span>it there!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He really could have- if he wanted to- if he were being honest with himself. But growing up on a farm that grew produce meant little interaction with animals. Big and small.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes you could! You know how protective a Mother Gryphon is of her clutch!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Uh no- I don’t actually-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That Gryphon’s going to go rampaging through town and someones gonna get hurt- or worse someones going to </span>
  <em>
    <span>kill</span>
  </em>
  <span> the mother and the poor baby’s gonna be all alone…” Ruri’s tone softened near the end, thinking of the poor thing who hadn’t even hatched yet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Um… About that…” Shun dodged her gaze, despite Ruri’s usually calm and loving attitude, she could get quite heated about animals- and what he was about to say… Well… There was no doubt it would set her off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The mother is uh…. Already dead.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ruri stood still- completely still- so still it sent a chill down her brothers back. Before she flipped, and her eyes gave way to tears.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s DEAD!?” she sounded utterly devastated- like she had found out her own family member had died.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah! It’s dead! It just sort of happened!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“it - WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT JUST SORT OF DIED?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yuya did… magic or something…. I don’t know!” Shun’s voice was unsure of a lot of things at that moment- he wasn’t even sure Yuya was OK. The thought of it made him cradle the egg closer to his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ruri, on the other hand, was frantic.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“DEATH magic!? He KILLED a Gryphon?” she wanted to pull on her hair but she didn’t, deciding to pace a bit instead.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I DON’T KNOW! IT’S DEFINITELY NOT ALIVE!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where is he.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where’s who?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yuya.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Uh hurt- so in bed probably.” Shun answered, a little confused about what his sister was implying. Until she headed towards the front door of the house. “What are you doing?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“About to give Yuya a stern talking to.” Her voice was anything but firm, wavering with intense emotion as tears continued down her face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shun muttered to himself, of course- of course she would be upset with him- he should have kept his mouth shut… He should probably not allow her to leave..</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey-” He held on to the back end of her jacket with one hand, holding the egg with the other.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yuya’s probably…. Not awake right now. He was hurt pretty badly.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ruri locked eyes with him, and then gazed at the egg.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah? Well that Gryphon’s mother is dead, Shun.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This wasn’t gonna be easy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ruri- Ruri look- Yuya didn’t mean to-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It doesn’t matter! You shouldn’t hurt wildlife!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ruri!” Shun yelled, Ruri seemed startled by that- she never liked yelling. “The three of us- we were just fooling around and we found the egg and…. It-she- the mother attacked us.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ruri’s eye’s widened.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We didn’t get a chance to stop Yuya, but she had… Taken a huge chunk out of his shoulders with her claws.” Shun paused, the next part was hard to admit but- it seemed important to give Ruri closure. “If Yuya hadn’t done… whatever it is he did- we all likely would have been mauled, severely injured, or worse.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ruri didn’t answer- but Shun could almost feel her holding back tears. “I felt responsible- so I took the egg with me…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She looked at the egg again, wiping away tears- she had never expected this- but atleast her brother was safe. “I’m sorry, I was just thinking about the Gryphon- I didn’t think you guys’ were in danger…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shun smiled, trying to comfort his sister. But he again looked at the egg. “You know so much I thought it would have the best chance of surviving with you- so.” Finally, he pulled the egg away from his chest. Holding it out to a flabbergasted Ruri. She hadn’t even been able to wipe up all her tears yet. But hesitantly- she reached for the egg.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was heavier than she thought it would be, or maybe she was just weak. Knowing her it was the latter- but she held it firmly. Gryphon eggshells were as tough as stone, great for protection of the little one inside but a hassle to see through. But it was warm, or maybe that was because Shun had been holding it for so long.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well?” Shun interrupted her thoughts, but she could hear the underlying nervousness in his voice. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ruri probably had the lowest self esteem in all of Maiamai. In most circumstances she would have told or asked for someone else’s thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But there was no real need for an animal handler in a town like this…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And she did read all those books.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can… try- I guess.” She hugged the egg. “We’ll need some kind of strong light though… I need to see through the thick outer shell.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The one thing Shun was wrong about was Yuya. Who was surprisingly active despite being mauled by a gryphon a day ago. Or maybe less- his sense of time had been off ever since he’d woken up in his bed. But it was light out- and Yuya needed to find someone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t bother undressing the wound- it didn’t even really hurt. which should have worried him- and probably would have if he weren’t so focused on getting to Gongenzaka. He’d know at least something right?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He hoped at least, traversing town until he reached its edge. Unlike last time this was the other side- the forest on this side wasn’t for play but prayer. Deep within would be the shrine dedicated to the god’s of the elements. And Yuya was certain that’s where Gon had been for the two days he was absent.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yuya knew next to nothing about gods or the rituals that Gongenzaka had preformed. But he did know of the shrine. His family wasn’t very religious, but he remembered visiting the shrine a lot with his father.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The thought of his dad made Yuya waver- he hated thinking about him- about how he wasn’t around anymore. How there was no way to bring him back… or at least-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes drifted down to his blackened nails- momentum coming to a stop.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If that thing could bring back others- he could have…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He shut his eyes so tight it hurt. Things were in the past- he couldn’t save his father but he saved others. He was fine… maybe. He started his walk again- he saved Yuzu, his friends.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He had gone on so long without his dad already- he didn’t need him...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When shoots of bamboo started to mix with the trees Yuya knew he was drawing close to the shrine- he should be feeling at ease. But he wasn’t. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a gnawing sense of unease in the back of his mind. And he couldn’t explain why- or why he felt as if he were being watched… though maybe he was- knowing where he was a dangerous creature could lay waiting and he wouldn’t ever know…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But nothing happened- the rock path had come into view and nothing had happened. He thought, and sighed- </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His shoes made a soft clacking noise against the rocks- odd- he thought. Why would his shoes clack against rocks that loudly?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looked behind him again- he didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>see </span>
  </em>
  <span>anything but a pebble seemingly out of place from the others. He thought about going to pick it up-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tak!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Something had been thrown at the back of his head- hitting hard enough to cause his teeth to rattle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ow! What the-“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He expected to see some jerk from school, or some type of rodent. He did not expect to see some small green skinned man hunched over with a smile too wide and eyes too small.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Despite its human like shape it was definitely </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>human- if the sickly green skin was any give away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yuya </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted </span>
  </em>
  <span>to book it as quickly as he could- but as soon as he took the slightest of steps back he tripped and fell backward.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The thing chittered at him- as if laughing before picking up more pebbles and rocks. And started throwing all of them at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s your problem!?” He yelled shielding his own face but feeling the sting of the rocks hitting his arms and legs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a muffled noise- he wasn’t sure if it had come from the monster or something else. But in quick succession there was a gurgle and shriek. For a moment Yuya felt like he did the moment he was caught in that huge beasts line of sight again- the one who talked to him. Who fixed everything…. That took something…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yuya!” A voice yelled, gruff and deep- recognizable even.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Gon?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The green haired boy didn’t have time to confirm the sight with his own eyes- his admittedly very strong (maybe a bit too strong) friend pulling him into a bear hug tighter than being constricted by a snake.</span>
  <span></span>
    <br/>
  
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Are you OK? Why are you even here?” Gongenzaka questioned- finally letting go of the boy, who gasped for air as if he had just surfaced from underwater. He pushed off his friend- carefully hiding the claws… and his hands from view. He just wanted to ask a question- not worry others… But first</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I- came here to find you- and I did that-” Yuya laughed nervously. “But uh- what the heck was that thing?” He tried to gesture to where the thing was standing- only to realize it had been dealt with. He was guessing by Gon himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gongenzaka grunted. He seemed rather annoyed at the mention of them. “They’re the reason my father and I have been stuck out here for two days.” He crossed his arms, then kicked the remaining pebbles and rocks the creature had collected off the path to the shrine. “These bad luck demons are </span>
  <em>
    <span>swarming </span>
  </em>
  <span>the shrine like it’s some kind of family reunion- they wont stop.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He glanced at Yuya, a look of concern flashing briefly on his face. “They never usually </span>
  <em>
    <span>attack</span>
  </em>
  <span> humans though…. Again just cause bad luck.” Gongenzaka looked perplexed himself- for all the years he had been training under his father, he had never seen a bad luck demon act so violently.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh- odd I guess.” Yuya didn’t really know how to respond- knowing next to nothing about them. But he did… need to ask something. The whole reason he came out here was to talk.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But he didn’t want to scare anyone either- how should he go about his question anyways?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yuya?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah- sorry what?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gongenzaka scowled. “I asked why you came here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He hummed, started sentences- then stopped them. He wasn’t sure how to even… start the question- his mind constantly flip flopping on the idea of just sharing what had happened or to be as vague as he could. Would Gongenzaka even believe him? Not about demons of course- but about said demon reversing time. Yuya chanced a glance at his friend- he looked rather worried about the green haired boys silence.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So- Uh. Demons.” Yuya started- awkwardly drawing out the last letter as he thought about what to say.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gongenzaka raised his eyebrows at this- Yuya had never shown interest in his family's work or magic in general- hearing the word come out of his mouth was very odd.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So can- demons offer you deals- and what should you do if-“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Decline the offer.” Gongenzaka didn’t even wait for his friend to finish. “Never make deals with demons- period.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He answered quick and sharp- throwing Yuya for a loop. He didn’t even really finish his question. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If they are smart enough to talk, they are smart enough to plot and scheme. And a demons want for our destruction rules over them.” Gongenzaka finished with what sounded like annoyance laced in his words. Or maybe Yuya was imagining it…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But why, what makes them like that?” Yuya didn’t really know what he was asking- but Gongenzaka’s snappy answer made him nervous. The black claws weighing on his mind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The tall boy gave a very quizzical look at his friend. “Why are you so interested? I’ve tried to explain this stuff before but you never seemed interested, did something change?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You could say that.” Yuya almost wanted to laugh- but he held back- The black haired boy looked even more perplexed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That is to say um- recently I’ve gotten into it. Tried to research at the library but…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh you wouldn’t find much other than legends there.” Gongenzaka interjected. Folding his arms and thinking. “Well I don’t know what’s got you interested in demons suddenly, but I can surely share what I know. It’s the secondary responsibility for us hunters after all.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He gestured Yuya to follow, they were headed for the shrine. Yuya kept close- not knowing the surrounding area as well as Gon did- his shoes made pleasant clacks against the stone path. But now all Yuya could think of was how he had been pelted with rocks earlier...</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! As always, forgive any spelling or grammar mistakes,</p>
<p>Also egg time With Ruri and Shun</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is relatively short but very explainy- so sorry for the less than stellar update- I swear things get more interesting going down the line!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The shrine stood rather tall in front of them- or maybe just him- he wasn’t that tall to begin with. Still the structure was always something to behold. Having only seen it a handful of times, all while he was relatively young. The corners of the roof ended in swirls and as his eyes travelled downward he saw an intricate carving- that he didn’t realize was a door until he looked closer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You may not believe in the gods Yuya, but there is a hint of their power in demons.” Gongenzaka began, snapping Yuya’s attention away from the shrine. Noboru Gongenzaka prided himself on his family's legacy as demon hunters- yet for some reason he seemed bothered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was said long ago that the first demon was a fallen god- banished to a gap in time to save humanity.” He had never really had to tell anyone these things- despite him feeling confident, he was worried about his choice of words. But looking at Yuya’s face- his friend seemed to understand so far.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A very long time ago- it was said that the same fallen god gave rise to dangerous creatures previously unknown to our world. Some new entities made of pure hate, some were old fae, corrupted by this god.”Gon went on- the more he talked, the more unease Yuya felt- like his stomach was twisting into knots. He couldn’t explain </span>
  <em>
    <span>why </span>
  </em>
  <span>though- so he nodded, as if expecting Gon to ask if he was listening. But he didn’t.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“These spirits ravaged the land- so much so it left the earth in tatters- no life would bloom… Or so they say.” Gon corrected, before continuing. “So with the help of the goddess, the people harnessed the lands natural magic and created a hold for the fallen god. You can’t kill a god, but if he can’t interact, he can no longer…. Well , you get it.” Gon seemed to be getting impatient with himself, possibly because he had known all the details from a young age, and despite the duty of relaying information- it was a lot to recall and remember.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The mages that came up with these chants and spells passed them down, unruly spirits that cause any sort of threat are sent there. As far as the ones that are already there… Well…” Gongenzaka looked to Yuya again. The dual haired boy looked attentive, but confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gon expected that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They need to be really powerful to contact us in our world.”He spoke, with certainty in his tone. But it didn’t reach Yuya- and the taller boy could tell just by the look on his shorter friend's face. “That one that was throwing rocks is what we call a demon of least concern. We don't usually banish demons that just…. Cause mischief… But these ones have been swarming the town- we’ve had to do more than use warding seals.” He added, circling back to the thing that had transpired just a few moments ago, and as he finished off his explanation his eyes wandered back to the shrine...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It's put a huge strain on my father- I’m worried for his health. The Chanting spell takes a lot of our energy to use…” He added with a sigh, his fists slightly tightening- whether in anger or a reflex Yuya couldn’t really tell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he got what he came for. Yet this feeling within his gut- he felt no better than he did before he came here. “I’m so sorry.” The boy in the goggles spoke, for no real reason- there was nothing to apologize for and yet he felt he needed to… Gon patted him gently on the shoulder- a sign to stop his worries. But whatever Gon had done sent a shock through Yuya’s system- like static that buzzed around his head and made him feel… odd- not quite pain, but something he didn’t particularly like either way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t need to apologize- it’s not your fault.” Gon’s voice was reassuring, Yuya tried to focus on that rather than the static feeling- only for it to vanish as soon as Gongenzaka removed his gloved hand from his shoulder. He blinked- confused and curious, but he said nothing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hope that scratched that information itch of yours though.” The burly boy added, Trying to lighten the mood from his worrying moments ago. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh- y-yeah mostly….” To be honest, Yuya just had more questions now than answers. But the last thing he wanted to do was seem ungrateful for his friends' help.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But there was something on his mind- the talk about a fallen god had him recalling the story in the book. A god of death and a goddess of life- he also recalled the book mentioning a name. Beyond that, it was questionable whether the two stories were even remotely related… or even fully true. Yuya hummed in thought- he was stumped, not sure what to do, or where to go. But he was snapped back to the present.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait Yuya, are you injured? Why is your shoulder bandaged?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Did he really not notice till now?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine, doesn’t even hurt.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It should hurt.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you come all the way out here to see me with an </span>
  <em>
    <span>injury</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Yuya!?” Gon was always so caring- maybe too caring sometimes…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s just a scrape-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will walk you home then-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gon no-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As a noble warrior I insist, I must make sure all town residents are taken care of!” Gongenzaka’s voice boomed- Yuya swore he saw the bamboo above shake from the shout. And with his friend- with any member of the Gongenzaka household, it was impossible to talk them out of things-he had learned that first hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright- fine.” Yuya sighed, he knew Gon wouldn’t budge- he raised his hands in defeat.. only to immediately lower them- he didn’t want </span>
  <em>
    <span>anyone </span>
  </em>
  <span>to see the claws… not yet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lead the way then, noble warrior.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yuzu and Ruri steal from school and Yuya panics more. Just another day! (also world lore i guess)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“So tell me why we’re at the school after hours again?” Yuzu questioned, walking around the desks and staring at the worn wood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ruri, having searched another drawer with no success sighed. “Um- I need the light stone. You know the one used in magic demonstrations and stuff-“ finishing the sentence, she immediately began searching another drawer. Her hair dangling in front, making it difficult to really see.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She heard a hum From Yuzu- probably in response to her answer, and kept digging through the drawers in the teacher’s desk… but all she found were scraps of worn test sheets and diagrams.  Not very well hidden… she thought, if someone really wanted to cheat it wouldn’t be hard to do at all…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Focus.” She mumbled to herself, closing the drawer to the final desk compartment. “It’s not In the desk…” she didn’t mean to sound so sad- but the thought of the egg having a defect of some sort greatly worried her… now that she thought about it- Had she even told Yuzu why she needed her help?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whoa- what the-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you find it?” Ruri immediately questioned, popping her head up from behind the desk like a wack-a-mole. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh uh… no but- Yuma’s drawn a lot of things on his desk-“ Yuzu- as supportive as she was, had a tendency to get distracted by things- and in any other circumstance Ruri would be fine with this, but right now there was a creature's life on the line. But she would stay level headed...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please focus…” She pleaded, trying her best not to sound annoyed- or look annoyed either.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Er- my bad.” The pink girl replied- righting herself from the awkward angle she was standing to look at the scribbles. She should probably </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually </span>
  </em>
  <span>look for the light stone her friend was looking for, but she seemed to have other things on her mind…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ruri let out a sigh, getting up from the floor to begin checking the cabinet near the chalk board. She didn’t think the stone would be </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>hard to find, their teacher used it in an explanation of “magic in the modern day” recently. And according to Kaito it was some he showed off a lot… guess anyone would- light stones around here were very rare…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While lost in thought her fingers brushed against something smooth- and she snapped back in an instant. She grabbed hold of the object, pulling it free of it confines beneath confiscated goods and other odd things.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What she pulled out was a stone just a little bigger than the palm of her hand, smooth and slightly glowing she knew she had found it. “I- I got it! Yuzu I got the stone!” She held it up triumphantly like she had just won a medal. Before realizing how dumb she was being and lowering her hand back down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Awesome!” The other girl responded- adding a little thumbs up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ruri quickly felt around for her little side purse. Making sure that once the stone was placed inside that she was extra diligent and tied the flap shut. Losing the stone would not only be trouble for the egg but for her- the teacher would have her head if he knew she had lost it…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok it’s in the bag, we just need t- Yuzu.” Ruri interrupted herself- as she looked over Yuzu rummaging through a desk that wasn’t hers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What! Like Yuto’s gonna know I looked through his desk-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you looking through his desk anyways…” Yuzu was sometimes exhausting with how nosy she could be- Ruri knew first hand if there was something you were hiding, Yuzu would find out about it first. It was the whole reason Yuzu had even come to help her find the light stone… Probably.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He never gave back my nail paint stuff.” As she answered that, she pulled out a white box from the desk. “Hah! Knew it!” She quickly brushed off any pencil shavings, or eraser bits from it- completely engrossed in her new (old?) find.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah…” Was all Ruri responded with, heading to the door to exit the classroom. Before she left, she briefly heard Yuzu complain about the ‘black’ polish being gone…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was kind of nerve wracking to leave a place you shouldn’t be with something you shouldn’t have. Especially for Ruri, she had never been one to break the rules. (maybe bend them a little but it was always within reason) But she had </span>
  <em>
    <span>stolen</span>
  </em>
  <span> property from the school- no matter how often she tried to tell herself she would return it and everything would be fine, she found herself eyeing every person that was out and about. Like one of them would call her out at any second.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just stay… Stay calm-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ruri!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She practically jumped out of her skin when she heard someone yell her name- wanting to book it for the hills, but legs planted firmly on the ground. When she turned around to see Yuzu, her face softened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why the heck are you yelling my name- don’t you know we could be caught?” She spoke, quietly but loud enough so the approaching girl could hear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No one knows we were even at school Ruri- calm down.” Yuzu waved her off with the hand that wasn’t holding the box.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ruri almost sighed- Yuzu had probably forgotten why she had even asked for her help in the first place. She hummed and continued walking to her house.“You actually took the box?” she finally said, enthusiasm missing from her voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’’s MY box! He’s the one who borrowed it and didn’t give it back!” Yuzu said, pouting that her friend didn’t seem to care that she had just gotten back something that had been stolen from her. She was gonna find a way to get back at Yuto for using all the black.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does it really matter....” She didn’t mean to sound as tired as she did, but she guessed the adrenaline she was using while searching cabinets had worn out…</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yes, it matters immensely Ruri. Cause it’s mine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If Ruri wasn’t already used to Yuzu’s behaviour- she probably would have just told her to leave… But she didn’t- or maybe it was cause she needed someone who knew what they were doing. Either way she shook her head and continued toward her house- the furthest from the school… Her family were farmers so…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite the hiccup with Yuzu’s nail polish- they did manage to get back in a timely manor. The house was quiet- possibly because her family were tending to the field- actually, it was definitely that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The egg is in my room so um-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry I got ya.” The pink haired girl assured her- in the end she knew she could rely on her- even if she was a little… Yuzu-ish.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ruri practically rushed into the room, pulling out the egg from under one of her pillows. She muttered to herself as she placed it gently in the middle of her bed- making sure the wrappings around it were tight but not </span>
  <em>
    <span>too </span>
  </em>
  <span>tight… She fumbled around for the stone in her satchel- cursing that she had done up the bag so tightly. “Ugh- just-”  The string keeping the flap shut snapped- if she hadn’t been rushing to see the condition of the egg, she might have been upset.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as she grabbed the stone she looked to her friend. “Ok- now what- how do I use this thing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuzu placed her nail polish box down.“Just squeeze it- like really tight, and then place it on the shell.” She made a motion with her hands as she explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“O-Ok.” She squeezed the rock- she wasn’t the strongest, but any amount of pressure would do right? “Oh- Yuzu, on my desk- grab that book.” She didn’t actually know if Yuzu heard here, cause after that she zoned in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Placing the stone against the rock like shell revealed… a lot of things- from sight along she could make out its back feet and beak- she could see it twitching too. “Yuzu- book.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I got it, sorry!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She practically snatched the book from Yuzu- almost like her life depended on it. (well a life did- it just wasn't hers…)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She placed the book beside her and flipped the pages until she reached the one she was looking for. Gyphon eggs. She scanned the pages- mumbling to herself and looking back and forth between the egg and the book.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a moment of deafening silence, until Ruri let out a sigh of relief.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Its good- nothing’s wrong with it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Relief spread throughout the room in a wave- Ruri wrapping back up the egg to make sure it kept warm. Now all she had to do was make sure it developed alright…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It looks to be about three weeks from hatching- no wonder the mother was so protective…” She mumbled, unsure if Yuzu was listening until she felt a pat on her shoulder. “You got this Ruri! No one else has studied creatures like this more than you!” Yuzu spoke and gave her friend a little thumbs up. The black haired girl couldn’t help but chuckle a little bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now she just had to return the stone without being caught...</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He expected to get an earful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What he didn’t expect was an earful from his mom AND Gongenzaka.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘You need to recover’ this ‘Don’t just jump out a window’ that- he knew… He just didn’t actively care as much as he should. Finding out what the heck was going on was priority number one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yuya, are you listening to me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh- right.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh- yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No you’re not- you should really listen to your mother you know.” Gon was the one to tell him that this time. He sighed. “Alright- I’m sorry I just.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Don’t know what the heck is going on anymore.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wanted some questions answered… Is all…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It went on like this for a while- but to be honest he was still trying to decipher if any of the knowledge Gongenzaka had shared could help him in some way… The most he really learned were that demons were bad, which…. Yeah-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He guessed as much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well Yuya, I’m glad that you’re feeling fine and everything, but geez..” His mom said aloud. He tuned back in- after Gon had left his energy suddenly fell. “Don't scare me like that…” She was giving him a look of concern- Yuya immediately felt horrible… But what could he say? She definitely wouldn’t believe him even if he did share…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry mom I’ll try not to worry you again…” He again went to scratch the back of his head and stopped- god he hated not being able to scratch anything. “Um, it’s late so I’ll get ready for bed- since school’s tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have to change the dressing on the wound first.” His mother pointed to his wrapped shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh yeah. He had completely forgotten about it…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to mom, I feel fine-” It wasn’t exactly a lie, he felt fine physically- but mentally he was ready to sleep for fifty hours.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh no you don’t.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No really I feel fine, better than ever even!” He flexed his bandaged shoulder to emphasize it- his mother looked skeptical.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His mom stared him down with ‘the look’ for a while- studying her sons’ expressions as if she didn’t quite trust him. “Fine, undress the wound yourself if you're feeling that well. But ANY bleeding and call me immediately.” She finally said, heading upstairs to go to sleep herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah of course.” He said- even though by then she had already been half way up the stairs. He eyed the downstairs restroom- it was the closest to him, but technically he wasn't supposed to use it. This was the shop after all…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shrugged- the place was closed, it didn’t really matter. So he went right in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unlike the stalls of Cafe nagi, theirs was a lot more simpler. Not having the need to have multiple restrooms as the place was one you shopped and left. But it had the basics- that's all he needed anyways.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a bit of a hassle trying to find the ending of the wrap around his shoulder- whoever had wrapped it up had done a really good job. Almost too good, he’d have said if he weren’t able to get it off. The entire shoulder and sleeve of his shirt had been cut off- his guess was to give access to the wound. But…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he removed the dressing there was nothing. The gauze and towels were bloodied but.. There was no wound. Not even a scar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ok- </span>
  <em>
    <span>OK.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s freaky- that’s unnatural-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>That’s inhuman.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tried to breathe- he felt himself breathe in and out, but he felt like he was drowning. Like no air was reaching his lungs- he gripped the sink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There had to be a reason, right? Right? Maybe the gods are real and healed his wounds. Yeah- yeah thats....</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stupid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew deep down that wasn’t why this was happening but… He grumbled, god he was an idiot- a full blown idiot. He let the demon take </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span>- and it didn’t explain anything either. Was this normal? Was growing claws and healing wounds normal for people who made deals with demons? Of course not- making a deal with a demon is a stupid and weird move all in itself. No one would make a deal with a creature that wanted to kill you…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He breathed out- he thought about Yuzu- about what happened. If he hadn’t her… Everyone would be gone, this was for the best, right? He could suffer in silence if it meant everyone was OK…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Idiot</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stepped out of the washroom, throwing the bloodied wraps in the trash behind the where his mom had set up the check out for customers. And then headed up the stairs himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a moment he just stood in front of the closed door to his moms’ room. He didn’t want to fight with her, or show her-or explain to her (not that he could) what was going on. But she already knew about the wound- pretending to wrap an undamaged shoulder would be a pain. He reached for the door and stopped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t want to deal with this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mom. The wounds fine- didn’t wrap it.” he mumbled to the closed door- not bothering to open it or check if she actually heard him before walking to his own room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he only managed to get his door open an inch before she stopped him- grabbing his arm and lightly tugging him back from entering.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t have to say anything, when his mom pulled him away from the door, she saw the wound. Or lack there of. Yoko was visibly confused by this, even bringing a hand up to touch the scarless skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s…” She paused- there was definitely no wound there anymore-but how, she’d seen how deep the cut was. For it to be fixed and healed with no scar in less than a day… “Yuya- Yuto said you used magic right? Is this part of it?” She had always been a mother that prided herself on knowing- but this was beyond her. She had no idea what to even say or do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuya hesitated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wanted to scream </span>
  <b>
    <em>I don’t know </em>
  </b>
  <span>as loud as he could- but he also didn’t want her to worry about something that… Even he knew next to nothing about. He swallowed- a lump forming in his throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um- yeah.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hated lying. He hated not knowing. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He hated this.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She let go of his arm, it was obvious by the way she was looking at him that she didn’t quite believe him. But didn’t have enough info to question him. “Well… Ok… Good night then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She walked back to her room- he thanked the dim lighting of the night time, it was probably the reason she didn’t remark on his nails.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But still- he had no idea where to go from here, no idea what was in store. Even as he lay in his bed- with freshly laundered sheets thanks to his mom- he couldn’t quite bring himself to sleep. His thoughts running non stop on ‘what if’s’ that wouldn’t cease.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Outside, something watched him through the window with glowing eyes.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning for body horror, and blood this chapter. please read with caution guys!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He wanted to sleep- he wanted to push everything out of his mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he couldn’t.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead Yuya was out of his bed- having given up on sleep in general after three hours of nothing.He knew he’d regret staying up. He sat at his desk, even though it was still too dark to read, it was a better place to organize one's thoughts…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Or so he thought. No matter how much he went over the book or what Gongenzaka had shared with him- </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing </span>
  </em>
  <span>made sense. He grumbled in annoyance. He just wanted some answers. But it seemed like he was no closer to finding out just what was going on. He let his forehead rest on his hands and sighed- he felt utterly defeated. He wasn’t sure if there was anything he could even do anymore, would he have to live with just having claws? Did the mean take his nails as the payment? (what kinda demon wanted nails?) He stirred and mulled over multiple ideas in his head, but he could never quite settle on an idea, and the frustration was clear on his features.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A noise is what finally snapped him out of his thoughts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At first he thought the noise was coming from downstairs-pinpointing the sound was a little difficult but he had managed to come to the conclusion that it was outside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuya gulped. In an instant he was already in the hallway- he didn’t even know why he was so interested in a noise, by the sound of things it was probably just rats. Whatever they were, Yuya felt like he should chase them off. (odd- he wasn’t usually confrontational with wild animals. Maybe it was a lack of sleep thing.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On his way down the stairs, the soft rummaging noise from outside got louder- and ended with a large bang. It pushed Yuya to rush the rest of his way out- the sound was so loud there was no way his mother wasn’t awake now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He opened the back door quickly, to try and scare off any animal that may have dug its way into the trash-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But it didn’t work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Because it wasn't an animal in their compost bin. It was… that… that </span>
  <em>
    <span>thing</span>
  </em>
  <span> from the forest. Why was it here, didn’t Gon deal with these? There wasn’t really time to mull over any of these options cause the next thing Yuya knew the dang thing jumped on him- pulling on his hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stumbled back while shouting, the thing tugging on his hair so hard that he was sure to have a headache.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He ended up tripping over the lid to the compost bin- the one the creature had been digging though. He landed hard on the earth beneath him, his teeth rattling from the impact.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The demon chittered like it was happy with his pain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>How dare you.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Uncharacteristically- he was mad. He was so,so mad. Yuya was never the type to be angry, yet the more this thing messed with him, the more his insides boiled with hate. He hoisted himself up and off the ground- ignoring the pain in his jaw-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Teach it a lesson.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He… Didn’t know what he had planned to do to the thing, or why he even thought like that. But the moment he saw another one carry something off, he snapped out of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the…” he didn't have time to ponder what was going on before the same creature jumped on him again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I don’t have time for this!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t really the fighting type- he never was. In all honesty, he was the type of kid to avoid any kind of conflict that could lead to a fight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t want to hurt anybody.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And yet-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Knowing full well it would probably hurt the thing, he dug his claws into it. The squelch of the skin and the black blood dripping onto his face and hands was sickening. But it didn’t matter- he wretched the screaming thing off his face and threw it to the floor. Probably a bit harder than he meant to- but he didn’t care. Or even look- he just started running. Anything was better than here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he ran, he could hear the thing closely following behind him- it’s chittering unnerved him so much he almost lost his footing once again.( or maybe that was their power- Gon had said they were ‘bad luck’ demons)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t have time to really think, or process what was going on around him- he just frantically changed directions to throw off his pursuer. He darted down a path to the left, between two buildings- without thinking he jumped for the lowest side window and used it to scale the building. He didn’t quite reach the top, but the thing below him didn’t notice and kept on down the narrow passageway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a moment of silence, Yuya breathed out, shakily as he tried to still his own beating heart, as well as catch his breath. He expected a calm atmosphere after that-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was anything but.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t see the commotion but he could definitely hear it. People yelling, things crashing- the damn chittering.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Had they infested the town? What were they doing here?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he safely made his way down the wall again, he thought of what Gon had said. The demons had been swarming the edges of town. Yuya could only guess that meant they were no longer content with gathering at the edge of town. But what reason would they even </span>
  <em>
    <span>want </span>
  </em>
  <span>in this town?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His mind wandered back to Gons explanation- all demons wanted was destruction and death of humans…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His thoughts were cut short when someone bumped into his shoulder. While he didn’t fall, the other person did- quite hard on the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh-”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“P-please- help- that thing, it-”The voice was panicked- it took Yuya longer to realize who it was, than he’d like to admit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ruri?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two looked at each other for a solid second, before Ruri got back on her feet and dashed off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ruri- hold on!” Yuya called out and chased after her, turning the corner so close his shoulder clipped the wall and he hissed at the fresh pain blooming from the rough wall. Pushing through he managed to keep pace with Ruri, hearing her yell for someone or something to stop. It was a miracle he could even tell it was her, the whole town was in an uproar, the bad luck demons throwing breaking and grabbing anything they could get their hands on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Again- for some odd reason, even as he ran. He felt uncharacteristically angry at the thought of them invading and taking things…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The moment he was distracted- he was jumped and pulled to the ground again. The same little sharp fingers pulling and scratching at his face. And then another one joined in-and another-and another. By the third one he had lost count, trying to protect his face from them. Not that it really helped much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Why were they even doing this? Gon said they don’t hurt people-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>How dare they</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He said they just cause misfortune- why were they ganging up on him?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Weak- pathetic- destroy them.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was angry again- why did he keep getting angry, this wasn’t like him…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>This is your territory, destroy them- take back what's yours. Destroy, destroy, destroy-</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It felt as if his own thoughts were fighting with one another, the dialogue mixing and forming in his throat, causing an almost burning sensation. Like there was something he needed to shout- but he didn’t know what. The more the monsters scratched at his skin and tugged on his hair, the feeling increased. By the time he felt like he couldn’t take it anymore it almost felt like if he didn’t open his mouth, he’d drown in the feeling- he opened his mouth, getting ready to speak. To say something that expressed his frustration-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But a hand, bigger than the others, grabbed him by the collar of his PJs and pulled him away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What was he about to say?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took Yuya a solid second to ground himself- he wasn’t sure what had happened, but there were no more creatures on him. That and he was no longer on the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go! To the dojo!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gongenzaka?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His legs moved, but he still felt as though he were physically stuck. By now that anger had faded again- why was he so angry in the first place. Usually he’d more than likely be afraid and in tears than mad…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He heard Gon let out a loud cry in the distance- he forgot he’d been running. Nothing felt real-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If Gon was hurt because of him- everything he did would have been pointless. Why, why why why-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was something holding him- and for a minute he readied those claws to dig into whatever creature was holding him-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But it wasn’t a creature.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yuzu?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His mind was still playing catch-up. He looked at Yuzu and then at his surroundings. He was at the dojo- had he ran here on autopilot?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong, you look awful, is your mom Ok?” Yuzu fired several questions off at the boy- while leading him inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuya looked almost lost-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My mom is- I-I don’t know but what the heck is happening!?” </span>
  <em>
    <span>He’d really love to know what’s going on. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuzu, leading him to sit in a less crowded spot (seriously, was the whole town in here?) looked at him with worry. “I wish I knew…” she added solemnly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gon and his father have been rounding up people here. Says it’s the safest place right now.” The pink haired girl added, eyeing the boarded up door and the people with makeshift weapons. It was worrying. That this was the ‘safest’ place in town.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Turning her attention back to Yuya, she noticed him fidgeting, looking almost nervous. She was about to dismiss it, given their current situation, but the way he kept his hands out of sight… Was he hiding something? Her interest was piqued, but she didn’t move- it’d be rude.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Listen I- I heard Gon yell before I got here.” Yuya spoke up out of nowhere, like he was aware of Yuzu’s staring. (it was still dark despite the candles in the dojo….)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That's- not great.” Yuzu wasn’t sure what else to say- she didn’t want to think of the possibility that Gongenzaka wouldn’t return to them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He saved me- I was being mauled by those things.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Panic sat in his chest like a rock- his mind rushing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What if he’s hurt, what if they went after him-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I mean all they were doing was stealing and throwing things at people, they weren’t that violent.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Really? Cause they wanted to tear me to shreds. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He didn’t say that part out loud, though he wanted to- things still didn’t make sense.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yuya-!” The voice was so quiet the two other teens almost didn’t hear it- but Ruri appeared from the sea of townsfolk, her attire slightly scuffed and her hair not as neatly combed as usual. She grabbed onto Yuyas’ arm- a move the green haired boy didn’t expect. Pulling away and then stopping himself from doing so- he eyed his claws carefully. (and so did Yuzu- but she kept her mouth shut.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“D-did you see the one with the egg- there was one with an egg.” Ruri looked to be on the verge of tears. The last thing Yuya wanted to see was her crying. But what she was saying, well it was just as confusing as their previous meeting in the street...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“An egg! The gryphon egg! It stole the egg and ran off-I-I couldn’t catch it-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A Gryphon egg… </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> gryphon egg? “Why did you have the egg-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shun gave it to me, I-I was going to take care of it- I-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was cut off by a very loud crunch noise- the sound so out of place, it caused all idle chatter in the dojo to cease. There was a long drawn out second of silence. Before there was another loud crunch- this time they knew it was coming from the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was giving way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How? They were so small- what did they even want?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The chittering increased- Yuya heard someone shout, felt someone tugging on his arm. But he felt… Distant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Don’t come here.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door gave way, the demons filling and rushing into the place- so many, the mass of them poured in like some twisted living liquid. They overwhelmed anyone standing in the way- they were no match for these things. It was rather pathetic really…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Humans have so little power.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The burning rage he felt returned- burning the inside of his throat like an actual fire had been set inside of him. He again seemed only slightly aware of his surroundings- someone (Ruri? Yuzu?) pulling on his arm, people rushing past him as these things continued to overwhelm anything in their path. Despite this, for Yuya it felt like everything was happening in slow motion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Destroy them- this your territory, your humans, your souls-</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In any other circumstance- he would have questioned why he felt the townsfolk </span>
  <em>
    <span>belonged </span>
  </em>
  <span>to him- why he was so mad- why his whole body felt like it was on fire. But he couldn’t- in that moment he was just so mad, burning with hatred, that he gave in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>LEAVE.</b>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All at once, when that word was uttered, it was like all ounce of heat had escaped his body and through his jaw. Like he had just released molten lava from his mouth that burned and startled the creatures before him. Some of them turning to dust, and others fleeing like they had just been burnt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was silence- no one dared move. Not even him. Until he felt multiple gazes land on him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Did… they hear that? Was that him? He felt cold, numb, lifeless-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Was… that you?” He’s not sure who’s speaking- he thinks it might be Yuzu.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know.” He tried to breathe in- pain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What was that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t </span>
  <b>KNOW!</b>
  <span>” His voice echoed and burned again, but this time there was no heat- like touching an extremely cold surface. Yet it buzzes in the air like it could ignite into a wildfire if he wanted it to-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>More eyes stare at him- who’s holding him- it burns- why does it burn?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-Yuya- you're really cold.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No- no it’s happening again isn’t it? “Don’t touch m-“ he coughs- not enough air, he can’t breathe- he can’t think- there’s too many people here he can’t-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He needed to leave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In panic(?) he yanked his arm away from Yuzu (Yuzu? It was Yuzu, right?) he hears a gasp, but that doesn’t matter- he has to get out-there’s too many- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pushes through the crowded dojo toward the broken door, he’s only slightly aware he pushes someone out of the way. Way too hard before he frees himself from the building and runs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His throat burns, his mouth aches- it feels like something is stabbing his gums and pulling at his teeth. He can barely even see, yet he doesn’t stop. It’s when his hand brushes past the trunk of a tree that he finally collapses. He’s somewhere in the forest, at least he thinks so.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s a familiar small structure leaned against a tree nearby- but he doesn’t have time to register much else before he feels his stomach churn and bile rise in his throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Or at least what he thought was bile. But what greeted him was blood, sickly red- iron tasting…and something else, small and white- but the sight of the blood alone was enough to make him panic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tried to move, to scream, to talk- to do anything. But he can’t, any last ounce of adrenaline he had in him vanished and his arms gave way. He heard a rumbling chuckle in the back of his mind before he passed out completely</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It all happened so fast- the swarm, the shout, Yuya leaving. He didn’t realize Yuya had actually pushed him until his head collided painfully with the floor of the dojo. It hurt- not just his head- but the fact that Yuya had pushed him. His own friend. There was something else odd, but he couldn’t be sure of what he saw-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You ok?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A hand was offered to him, by Shun of all people- Yuto shot him a smile before taking his hand and his help to get up off the floor. “I’m fine- just a little shaken,” Yuto mumbled out, only half paying attention to what his friend responded with. His eyes glanced outside to where Yuya probably ran out- the broken door splintered and cracked in multiple places.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you know what’s up with him? Is this a magic thing?” Shun questioned, he looked confused- even a bit angry, but that was normal for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Yuto answered him he thought about what had happened just minutes ago. Someone had screamed and it was like the voice echoed inside his head, ringing in his ears. It sounded like Yuya, but also… like something far greater. Something he should fear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then when Yuya pushed him- his nails seemed incredibly sharp. Almost too sharp… He sighed, he could feel himself getting frustrated. “I don’t know.” He finally answered. Looking at Shun, it seemed the two of them wore the same scowl, both of them confused and frustrated about what was going on. About Yuya.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was keeping something from them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna check on Yuzu-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Should be with Ruri. I’ll see if I can find Gon.” Shun, despite his abrasive look, was quite kind. Yuto had always admired him for it. But the boy looked at the older people in the building. They had already begun cleaning what they could- he even heard someone yell Yuya’s name. They were probably already searching for Gon too...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, leave that to the adults- I’m sure they can-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A blond man cut in, grabbing the two boys’ attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gongenzaka is fine, he’s just overexerted himself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took Yuto a second to realize the one speaking was their senior, Kaito. Beside him was a boy he didn’t know as well, despite them being in the same class. He contrasted Kaito’s serious demeanor with a goofy grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We found Mister Karate man passed out on the floor-” the boy spoke up, pretending to do karate chops himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kaito narrowed his eyes at the boy.“Yuma, he’s not a ‘karate man’. He’s a demon hunter.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But he punches them, that’s almost like karate-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not having this argument again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two continued with their argument Apparently, this was a common occurrence. The boy, Yuma seemed to be winning. But he didn't have time for this right now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If Gon’s fine, you wouldn’t mind bringing me to him, right?” Shun spoke out, it seemed the two boys were on the same wavelength. He could leave then.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuto waved quickly to Shun before ducking into the quickly dissipating crowd. The people he passed were unharmed- things could have gone a lot worse… He didn’t want to think about that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He saw Ruri before he saw Yuzu, the girl seemingly taking care of someone- oh, oh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ruri, is everything ok?” He practically rushed over- he knew who Ruri was taking care of.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The black-haired girl gave him a look of uncertainty, she was holding tightly onto Yuzu’s arm, and using her own dress to stop the bleeding from whatever wound Yuzu was suffering from.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m… not sure….” She answered, eyes being drawn back to the wound she was caring for.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuzu was looking away, she’d always had a weak stomach for blood. Yuto knelt down to look at the wound himself. The darkness of early morning starting to fade let him see it more clearly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was long, from about halfway up her wrist and down into the palm of her hand. He didn’t have any other knowledge of wounds but… it looked painful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who did this, was it one of those things?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silence. For a minute Yuto thought he must have been too quiet. He turned to look at Ruri- she also seemed to be avoiding eye contact.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He heard Yuzu take a deep breath before she spoke. “It was- um. Sure, it was one of those demons. Just, um- I just need to… heal. It’s fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was still avoiding eye contact with him… Concerning, but he’d leave it be for now. He let go of Yuzu’s arm and stood up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Take care of yourself then, I’m gonna see what’s up with Yuya.” He blurted out, Yuzu flinched when he was mentioned- like she wanted to say something but chose not to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Take care.” Is all he heard Ruri said before he headed out and past the broken dojo door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuzu couldn’t take her mind off this morning, she was sure no one could as she sat at her desk. Her arm was bandaged nicely, but it didn’t stop it from stinging. The class was unusually quiet- even Yuma seemed lost in thought. (Was anyone even paying attention?)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She found her eyes being drawn to her bandaged wound. She grimaced, thinking about what happened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuya had claws, Yuya had hurt her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No, no- that couldn’t be it, that makes no sense, it was one of those things. It had to be…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She denied any involvement from him- almost convinced herself. But one thing stopped her from changing the story altogether.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had seen him do it, he pulled away so forcefully. And the claws- she just thought he had painted his nails. But they were so sharp, they cut through her skin as if it was nothing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Why did he have claws? Why was he able to stop those creatures, why did he run away?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sighed, nothing made sense- even if Yuya hurt her, he’d never do that on purpose… right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The more she thought about it, the more frustrated she became. She ended up looking away like the thoughts would stop if she did so.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her eyes landed on two empty desks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuya, she had counted on being absent, but Yuto?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was bad to miss school, didn’t he know that? Both of them...</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuto was indeed missing school, his friend was infinitely more important than anything a teacher could say to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was just one problem.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>People were everywhere, if they weren’t working it seemed they were also looking for his green-haired friend… great, he knew he’d be forced to go to school if he were caught. He couldn’t risk it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stayed in less busy parts of town, but to be honest, Yuto believed if his friend had gone anywhere- it’d be to the Rec tree. Somewhere less populated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuto just had to get there without being spotted…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He darted around corners and edges, careful of any person he saw, even if only briefly. When the edge of town was finally in sight he felt almost a wave of relief. Though… it was odd, shouldn’t people be looking anywhere close by?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They think he’s near the shrine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That wasn’t his voice… he turned around to be met with familiar dull eyes. He was already unsettled enough by Jin, he did not need this!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Geez, you really need to work on your people skills man.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah…” was all that came out of Jin’s mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And what do you mean they think he’s near the shrine?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jin shuffled his feet and looked away- almost as if embarrassed to share what he knew. “They just… think he’s there- that’s all I know.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jin really was odd.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That- doesn't really matter, what matters is your friend is past that tree.” He pointed to the forest's edge.”Yuya, he…” again Jin looked away, this time though it almost seemed as if he were conflicted. Yuto caught on, and in a flash of desperation grabbed on firmly to Jin’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you know what’s wrong with Yuya, you better tell me what it is or I’ll personally bring those gremlin things back.” Way too harsh- he’d apologize later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jin looked shaken as if the sudden contact was upon his very soul. It took him a while to compose himself again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Listen I… I only know bits and pieces-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Knowing anything is better than nothing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silence. Not once did Jin look toward Yuto. “... Your friend made a deal with a demon…” He finally uttered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What? What did he mean by that? What reason did Yuya have to make a deal with a monster? Yuto was about to ask what the other boy meant, but it was Jin’s turn to be forceful. He pulled on Yuto’s arm and started running into the overgrowth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know you want to know more, but if we don’t find Yuya now, things could go from bad to worse.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuto was thoroughly confused now, but if his friend was in trouble- then he couldn’t waste any time. He rushed into the forest with Jin… he just hoped he wasn’t being lied to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first thing he felt upon waking was stiffness in his neck and arms. The second was a metallic taste in his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh yeah-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t get up right away- part of him didn’t want to get up at all. Something else had undoubtedly changed about him… why else was he covered in blood? The metallic tang in his mouth is what tipped him off to it a first but he felt them- his teeth were sharp, predatory. Just as the claws were.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lifting his head off the forest floor, he saw those white things, the ones he had remembered from last night. He had good lighting now. So it was easy to tell what they were...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Those were his teeth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had no energy at this point- he couldn't muster up a single reaction, even though he felt like screaming. Was it because he was tired? He didn’t know- so he just looked away. Sitting up and curling up against a nearby tree- like if he made himself small enough he could pretend this wasn’t happening.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yet when he thought of the alternative he let out a hollow chuckle. He guessed this was for the best, it’s not like he could take it back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>You can’t back out of our deal.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That voice, the one he usually argued against, was it always so… off? He then remembered the anger he felt towards those creatures, how it changed the way he thought. Almost as if someone was talking to him and yet like he was still arguing with himself at the same time-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Ah, so you have heard me. Good to know.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Me? Was this not him? Was the voice inside his head not coming from him? Yuya found himself looking around, even though he knew that voice was something else emanating through his own thoughts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>It’s been almost impossible to communicate with you until now, I had to wait until you were so angry that you weren’t thinking straight to get even basic information to you-</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop, who are you? Get out of my head.” Yuya instinctively covered his ears, like that would help at all. Was he going insane? He didn’t know anymore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I would if I could, but your part of the deal hasn’t been fulfilled yet. And I need my payment.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Payment, what was this thing talking about-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then it hit him, the talk of ‘deals’ it had to be-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re that demon I-” Yuya breathed, his voice nearly inaudible, but clearly that never mattered. A rumbling sound like rolling thunder flooded his ears, drowning out the rest of his words. It almost made his blood feel like static.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yes, I’m “that demon” you made the deal with. Are you surprised?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That told him the thing could probably hear him regardless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who and what are you? What did you take from me? Why am I growing claws?!” Yuya's questions toward the voice were rapid-fire without mercy, he wanted answers. If he had to get it from this thing, then he would.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>A lot of questions I see. To be expected I suppose.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The way it sounded made Yuya feel like he was being talked down to and he probably was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>When we struck a deal, you offered me “anything” as payment. Did you not?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes…” he was all too aware of his mistake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>So I took anything. What I wanted just so happens to be your humanity.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t respond. He just stared at the floor- he couldn’t really process what he just heard, even though he knew the implications of ‘humanity’.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So I’m turning into some kind of monster?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Demon.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Demon…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>It’s none of your business, I require it, that’s all you need to know. You're lucky I even accepted your offer, boy.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But why- why didn’t you just take it all right away then- why prolong it-“ he was assuming the demon hadn’t taken all of it- he still looked mostly human after all. Or was this part of its deal too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took awhile for the thing to respond.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I am one of the most powerful demons, yet this hold that your kind has made to seal me is harder to break than I’d like to admit. I’ve had to take my “payment” in chunks… Whenever you yearn for power, I give it to you.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s how he killed the Gryphon, and he could only assume that’s why the other demons stopped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>You’re catching on quite well.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So I just have to not want your power then, and everything will stop-” Yuya spoke out loud, and then immediately regretted it when the thing chuckled- as if he had just told a joke. “What’s so funny-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Do you think I’d make a deal with you if it were that easy for you to get out of it?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuya didn’t respond.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>It doesn’t matter whether you yearn for power or not, on the new moon, you won't have a choice.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The green-haired boy swallowed- he should have guessed the demon had a backup in case he never asked for that power… He was an idiot to assume it was that easy. But what did it mean, what happened on new moons?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He heard the thing chuckle again, god it could hear his thoughts couldn’t it-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>It seems not everything has been put together quite yet. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It paused, and even though Yuya couldn’t see the demon, he felt it. Like it had just wrapped its claws around his heart. He couldn’t breathe-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>When the light is gone from the night sky, I reign. It’s the night of demons, of death, of destruction.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wait- why did that sound familiar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>It is our night. No demon can resist the urge, for it is my will. And you will fall to it as well.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The way it talked, the mention of death- being held somewhere. It all seemed so familiar and yet, he still couldn’t pinpoint why.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Are you saying you still haven’t caught on to who or what I am? I’m no ordinary demon, boy. I’m the very first. The one that will bring demise to humanity.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I am the fallen God, Zarc.</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys! big update, I've got myself a proof reader/editor! so things shouldnt be horrible anymore!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>How did Jin know where he was going, why did it seem like he knew exactly where to go while Yuto was utterly lost?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had been running for a while before Yuto finally pulled his arm out of Jin’s grasp, bringing all momentum to a sudden and awkward stop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please, we can’t waste time…” Jin immediately interrupted. Which only made Yuto more annoyed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do I know you aren’t leading me into some sort of trap.” His voice was harsh, something rare for Yuto. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jin just looked at him, unreadable as always thanks to his blank eyes and shaggy hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s no way someone like you, who won't even go to the rec tree knows your way around this forest. You’ve gotten us lost haven’t you?” It’d be an understatement to say Yuto was mad- cause he was more than ready to leave this kid in the middle of this forest- he was not gonna play games with some kid he barely knew.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yuto-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wanted to tell Jin to shut up, but he refrained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The only reason I know where I’m going is because I was shown where to go.” The taller boy stared at him, determined. “I know so many things that I shouldn’t know but I do. And it terrifies me to no end.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jin started breathing heavily, he looked frazzled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can say it’s magic, you can say it’s the gods blessing,” he continued. “But it’s more like a curse than anything.” The boy furrowed his brow. “I knew everyone was going to die and did nothing. And because of that Yuya is suffering.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jin, he had never spoken this much. Maybe it was almost hurting the boy’s throat to keep talking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m done doing nothing, I’m gonna help Yuya… And I’ll do it alone if I have to.” As soon as he uttered those words, the boy turned around again and marched forward, with a resolve Yuto had never seen from him before…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now he felt bad. Should he follow the kid? He didn’t know- he really didn’t know…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jin, wait.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jin didn’t turn around, but he did stop. There was a moment of silence, Yuto was unsure of what to say- or how to even start an apology… So he didn’t.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What were you shown, where is he? I know this forest pretty well, I’m sure I can help.” Yuto stated, and even though Jin was mostly facing away, he could see him smirk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s in a clearing, near a small house with no door.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His old clubhouse, the one he built with Shun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The one where everything started.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Follow me.” Yuto didn’t hesitate, immediately taking off in the direction he marked with scratches and tied trees, Jin trying his best to keep up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took a while, but they managed to get there. The branches had pulled his collar loose, but that didn’t matter. Not right now at least. The trees were thinning out and soon there was one standing in the midst of a clearing, the ground mostly muddy with the odd blade of grass. At first glance, the place seemed empty, he was staring at his old clubhouse, the door still who knows where since they were attacked by that Gryphon. But then he saw it, the red staining the floor- it was on the other side of the tree.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t hesitate, he circled the tree immediately, and lo and behold there he was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yuya!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuto rushed over to his friend without even thinking- he could see and smell the blood but that didn’t matter right now. He inspected Yuya for any kind of fever- despite the green and red-haired boy staying quiet he seemed… Frazzled, wide-eyed, and fearful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuto only briefly noticed the bloodstains around his mouth before the boy retreated in on himself, pulling away from Yuto’s touch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing here?” Yuya spoke, his voice shaking and sentences slightly slurred. Now that Yuto got a good look at him, he seemed pale.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jin said you needed help.” Yuto nodded to the kid behind him, but stayed quiet- until Jin had walked right on by him and crouched down as well. He didn’t say anything, he didn’t even warn anyone before he pulled back Yuya's lips with two fingers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey what are you…?” Yuto’s protest died on his lips as soon as he saw Yuya's teeth. They barely looked human. “What the…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In an instant both of them were pushed away, and that's when they saw the claws. Yuya really did have pitch black claws, although- now that he looked at it, the tips of his fingers seemed to be stained that color as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking at his friend's face, Yuya looked mortified, like he had just seen someone die right in front of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jin was the first to speak. “I’m so sorry. I wish I had known more about the deal, I-I could have warned you better.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Was Jin crying? Yuto almost got up to comfort the boy, but he remained sitting on the floor with his friend. Knowing Yuya, he expected the boy to try and comfort the other instead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But his friend merely chuckled with a look of pain on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t even matter. It doesn’t matter at all... The deal is already set. I-I can’t do anything about it.” Now Yuya’s eyes almost looked as empty as Jin’s. Like he knew something he wished he didn’t.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What deal? I don’t know what you guys are talking about-” Yuto interjected, Jin had said something about this before they came, but it still made no sense to him. And he was beginning to get frustrated. “All I know is that you made a deal with one of those demon things, the ones that Gon hunts? What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jin eyed the other purple-haired boy warily, would Yuya share? Or did he have to share-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You wouldn’t believe me, even if I told you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Try me.” the grey-eyed boy responded without hesitation. He didn’t care if it sounded outlandish, he would listen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It silenced Yuya. Or maybe it was something else? His friend seemed to be shivering, even though it wasn’t that cold out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you cold? Come on, I know where an old log cabin is.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wha-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuto stood up and pulled his friend up along with him. Yuya was unbalanced at first, but got his footing seconds later. “You look cold, plus it can offer us a little more privacy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t actually cold, at least he didn’t think he was. There was just an odd, icy feeling in his chest and stomach- it made the tips of his fingers and toes feel numb, and his insides feel empty… Now that he thought about it, it did sound like he was cold… Even though he really wasn’t-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he looked at any of the two kids in front of him, it was like the coldness would slightly increase. He found himself unable to make eye contact with them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe he was just overwhelmed, by now the demon had gone silent. But he could still feel its presence. Its claws digging into his very being-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh yeah, Zarc. To think he had run into a being like that. From the books he had read, Zarc was something beyond even demons. He was a malicious god. Whether or not that legend within the library book was true though, remained to be seen…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His thoughts were cut short by the loud creaking of a wooden door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re here,” Yuto said, giving the green-haired one a pat on the back. In any other situation, he may have given a word of thanks, but he couldn't even look at him. Almost as if on autopilot, Yuya sat down wherever he was pointed to go, the nearby couch flinging up dust as he sat in it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now please, share-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And now Yuya could no longer escape from sharing what had happened that day. Even though he wished he could forget it himself… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He breathed in- a shaky, hesitant breath, before looking into Yuto’s eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Three days ago, I saw all of you die.” his voice cracked, reliving the memories was tough, glancing at Jin he saw the boy shudder and begin to join in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I remember it- I remember dying. The roof fell in. I was crushed to death.” Jin gripped the sides of his head, he remembered it just like Yuya and every night the boy had been experiencing nightmares. Yuya looked even more pained as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean? I’m right here. Everyone's fine, a little shaken after that demon thing. But otherwise fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You wouldn’t remember. I… I made a deal with a demon- with Zarc, to reset time. It-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pressure swelled in Yuya’s head for a moment, accompanied by the same electric feeling from before he heard Zarc speak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>He</b>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>He</b>
  <span> accepted my offer. S-so all of you are… okay…” Had his voice changed again?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But are you?” Yuto asked though he seemed to have minor problems speaking- like he had to force the words out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. No, I’m really not.” Yuya felt lost and hopeless, he felt like an idiot- he couldn’t do anything. “Do you know what he took?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jin perked up, this was something he was never told, he was only slightly aware of what Yuya had offered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My humanity.” He laughed dryly. “B-but it’s fine! Everyone’s alive now so…. So….” He was getting choked up of course, the future was full of uncertainties. But if what Zarc said was true, there was really no escape from this. No escape for him. “It’s ok if I turn into a monster, as long as everyone’s still alive and safe…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuya leaned back into the couch and looked up, trying to stop tears from forming. He was pathetic- absolutely pathetic and miserable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yuya…” Yuto really didn’t know what else to say, he couldn’t even refute what his friend had said since he had literally grown claws and fangs. Yuya really was turning into something. And he couldn’t help him at all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How is that fair though, why does that demon want your humanity?” Jin spoke up, having silently followed along up to now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know... I wish I knew, but I don’t…” Yuya breathed out before sitting up straight again, looking Jin in the eyes. “I- I should have listened to you... maybe I could have stayed human for a bit longer.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then he smiled weakly, remembering what Zarc had told him- it wouldn’t really matter in the end. Whether he used those powers now or later. But maybe he could have enjoyed his life a little more…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you talking about it like you’re gonna die?” Yuto was speaking again. “You’re still you- you still look mostly human. We have time. I bet we could find a way to fix this if we had everyone in town looking-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>Don’t tell anyone about this</b>
  <span>.” Yuya snapped abruptly, his voice- having that strange echo again. It left him feeling oddly breathless. And he could hear Zarc laughing at him again, ringing in his ears. “I can’t reverse his deal, because if I did then….”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Everyone goes back to being dead. Not That I’d let you reverse a deal as complex as this one.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then everyone would be dead again… I’d rather them not worry about me… They can’t fix this anyways… no one can.” Yuya stood up and headed for the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yuya!” Yuto called out to him. “You’re not about to disappear on us, are you?” He had his fists squeezed so tight he could barely feel his fingers. This situation really sucked, but he wasn’t just about to let Yuya suffer alone with this. “Fine I… won’t tell anyone. But please don’t make any rash decisions…” He looked at the worn wooden floor of the cabin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your mom’s probably worried sick...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That got Yuya’s attention and he glanced back toward his friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah… You’re probably right.” And then he sighed. “Fine. I won’t do anything stupid. I’ll... go home.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s not like Yuya had planned to run away, but the look of relief on Yuto’s face- well that was enough on its own right there. He finally exited the shack, using Yuto’s markers to find his way back to town.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On his way back, he couldn’t help but think about what Zarc had said. The new moon... the night of death…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Afraid?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Be quiet.” He didn’t want to deal with it- him right now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Does your little town not track the phases of the moon? Could you be in trouble?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t talk to me.” He clenched his teeth together, the way this thing talked to him. He hated it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But it was right, barely anyone tracked the phases of the moon out here. There was no reason to… He absent-mindedly looked up at the sky. Still day time, of course, he couldn’t even gage it if he wanted to. Not that he knew how.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The moment he took his eyes off the stretch of road before him, he found himself tripping over something he guessed was about the size of a large rock. He stumbled forward, arms flailing- he was able to balance his center of gravity before his face collided with the ground again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned, the thing he had tripped on behind him now. When he looked at it- he knew what it was right away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The gryphon egg.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sheets it had been wrapped in were lightly tattered but otherwise fine. When Yuya picked it up it was cold- heavy. If he hadn’t already seen the egg, he would have thought it was a very smooth rock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ruri’s probably looking for this.” He mumbled to himself absentmindedly. He thought briefly about dropping off the egg.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But his mom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was probably worried sick. Yuya sighed and tucked the egg under his arm. He’d deliver the egg later, there was something more important to do first.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time he made it back to town, it was late in the day, Yuya briefly thought about school, was that still on? His question was answered when he saw very little people out and about. They all must have been looking for him… he immediately felt guilty, walking the rest of the way with his eyes locked on the cobblestone path- only looking up when he was around the housing area of town. But his house was easy to spot from the giant ‘Sakaki Metalworks’ sign stuck above the door in bold letters. Usually, shops were not in this section of town- Yet his mom had plenty of business, even from nearby settlements. It was kind of amazing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he approached the door, he heard what he thought was Zarc’s rumbling hum in the back of his head. Like the demon was about to say something to him, but held his tongue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Good, Yuya thought. Less of a headache for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He opened the door, slowly- he was scared his mom would be mad at him. But the jingle from the dangling bells gave him away immediately, and he met face to face with his mom. Putting away the last of the new charms in a storage box for later. (Did she not open today?)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a long and drawn-out moment of silence, she was looking right at him, but he wasn’t sure what to say to her. Would ‘sorry’ even be enough? Were his hands hidden? What did he look like right now-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yoko was sometimes so quick, that even Yuya had a hard time keeping up with her. This was one such moment- as he suddenly felt his mom's arms wrap around him in a tight embrace. It was then he realized- this whole time he had been in his pj’s….</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She let go and stared her son right in the eyes. “Where were you, why in god’s name would you ever run off like that. I thought I raised you to be a smart kid-” her voice shook, Yoko was strong, she shed no tears. But Yuya could tell it was taking everything she had not to… He felt awful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” He wasn’t sure what else he could say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yoko still had a firm grasp on his shoulders. Like she was almost afraid if she let go, he’d run off again. “Do you know how worried everyone was? Do you know how worried I was?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I heard second hand that my son killed a bunch of demons, so are you going to explain what's going on? Cause I've been worrying so much- at one point I thought you might not ever come home. Like...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stopped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And they both knew who she was referring to. Even after everything Yuya had been through, the memories were painful. How could he do that to her- how could he let his mom worry like that?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry... I-” How.. how could he explain? How could he make his mom sadder? He may be here now but… She would lose her son, wouldn’t she? If not now then…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Very tragic. To be alone…</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It won’t happen again.” He couldn’t promise that but it had to be what she needed to hear right now. And he could pretend for now… His mom didn’t look convinced at all, but she smiled and nodded anyway. Maybe she was more aware of what he was going through than he thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now, are you hurt? You’re… covered in blood and dirt.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh yeah.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine, don’t worry. I-it was those things-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Those things hurt you!?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No I mean-” What did he mean, he was a horrible liar. “They… were really persistent in trying to beat me up last night, and then I did the magic thing and… Yeah…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She wasn’t convinced, was she?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yoko sighed out. “Alright, as long as you’re not hurt or anything…” She looked tired, she probably was. “I’ve gotta clean up a bit more, you should tidy yourself up… And uh. Drop your rock in your room.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh yeah, the egg. “Right, I’ll.. do that- I gotta return it to Ruri later…” he responded, and then awkwardly waved to his mom before heading up the stairs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leaving just her in the shop. When Yoko heard the door close she immediately breathed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had always prided herself on not being too overbearing. On allowing her son to experience things and yet now... it felt like he had slipped away. Whether or not this was just a hunch, she felt like she was being kept out of the loop. Did her own son not trust her? Why? What was so important, or shocking that Yuya felt like he couldn’t tell her things?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe he just needed time- she hoped it was just that…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuya turned on the tap. The upstairs bathroom was spacious, unlike the one downstairs. It also held running water and a bathtub, though nothing luxurious. It functioned, that was it. He mumbled, unsure whether to heat up some of the water downstairs or just deal with cold water. Whatever. It was mostly on his clothes anyways.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Using the sink, he tried to scrub off what he could only assume was the creature's blood. A dark black that matched his claws well. Yuya felt like throwing up at thinking about the implications of things- so he decided not to. But it was if he couldn’t get it all off. It lightened up for sure, but it was like the blood had seeped into his skin- or the black from his nails was spreading. It might have been both.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gave up scrubbing- instead moving on to looking at himself in the mirror. His hair was a mess, matted with the thing’s blood as well as his own. He must have passed right out in the puddle he had thrown up… Gross.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then he opened his mouth. He hadn’t seen just how sharp his teeth had become until now and they looked a lot like the teeth from some kind of animal- like a wolf or one of the mountain lions that roamed near the shrine…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Made for a predator, meant for rending human flesh from their bones, to take back what rightfully belongs to-</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>Stop talking.</b>
  <span>” He didn’t want to hear Zarc- he didn’t want to deal with him ever… The coldness had come back to his voice, he breathed out and tried not to think about it- in fact….</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He rummaged around in the drawer to the left of the sink, until he pulled out a pair of clippers. They were mom’s, she made them herself, with the help of Yuto’s dad…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked at the clippers, and then back to his nails… Long, sharp, and black…. He couldn’t change their color, but he could certainly make them look normal again, right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He clipped them, the job was by no means neat, but his nails could maybe pass as normal… Painted black, but normal. He felt a little better, a little more in control… Even if only slightly. He carefully put the clippers back, then cleaned up the area. He wasn’t going to think about the fact it looked like he had trimmed an animal's paws- he wouldn’t think about that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Pretending will get you nowhere.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not pretending.” He kept moving along, finally turning the water off, the tub full of water. All too ready to get the dirt and grime off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>You’re cutting your claws, are you not trying to pretend you're still human?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am human- I don’t have all your power yet, you said it yourself.” Finally crawling into the tub, he got to cleaning- scrubbing off the grime, cleaning his hair. He just wanted to not feel gross…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>That’s a very optimistic look to have, for you. Though I’m sorry to say you-</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up.” He cut off Zarc- he cut off a god. He slipped into another pair of pj’s and emptied the tub. He didn’t want to hear it, he already knew what Zarc was going to say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hadn’t been human since the deal was made…</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>im so sorry yuya (no im not)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Gongenzaka woke up he was greeted with unfamiliar stark white walls. The kind of white that was so bright he had to squint to look around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gongenzaka mumbled, stretching his arms and hands before getting into a sitting position. He was sore, but nothing too painful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked around, he definitely wasn’t in his own home or even the dojo, but the local doctor’s office. He hummed, looking down at his hands, his gloves had been removed- something he usually wouldn’t allow. But he guessed he used the chant too much- or overexerted himself. It had to be the reason he felt so drained and sore, he even noticed slight burning on his skin in the shape of the ward placed on his gloves. Looking out through the far window, the sun was setting, he had been asleep for most of the day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was rather concerning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His attention was drawn to the door when he heard the squeak of floorboards. His father was standing in the hallway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gon bowed, ignoring the stiffness in his shoulder and back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There was no reason to bring me here, father. Other than the regular stiffness I feel fine,“ he said, but his father didn’t seem convinced.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Compared to him, his father was a very stout man lacking in height, but he more than made up for it with his commanding presence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He approached and gently grabbed his son’s hand, examining the very faint marking left by the glove.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve used too much energy, Gon. You’re only fourteen and yet the seal’s marking has already worn into your skin.” He looked at his son with stern eyes. “The chant is focused and channeled through your body, it uses your own life as fuel. You have to be more careful.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gon clenched his fist, pulling it away from his dad. “What else was I to do? There were so many of them, they ganged up on poor Yuya- of all people.” Gon wore a look of concern, thinking back to the hoard of them, piling on top of his friend as if he were some succulent fruit they all wanted a bite of. He grumbled upon even recalling it, wishing he’d been able to banish more of them- or even kill them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But there were so many and only one of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So did you chase them off in the end?” He asked his father out of curiosity, but also to get his mind to focus on something other than his own shortcomings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His father’s expression remained stoic, but his gaze faltered for a second- and then he looked concerned again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your friend called them off. The green-haired one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a moment of silence between them. It wasn’t an answer he was ready for... Yuya? Calling off a whole swarm? A feat that sounded completely implausible, a human couldn’t possibly ‘call off’ a swarm of demons. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s impossible. Don’t lie like that.” Gongenzaka was appalled- to think his own father would tell lies to him…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I had been there when he did so, Noboru.” The man spoke firmly, using his son's given name to drive home his point.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“His voice was oppressive, I was sure we had angered a god for a minute- and then the luck demons fled.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another long silence between them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you think this means?” Gon wasn’t dumb, he had an inkling on what it could mean himself. But it was something he had never prepared for, nor ever wanted to happen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Miraculously he had ‘magic’. If anything, he’s in contact with some demon- or worse.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gon wasn’t sure what his dad meant by worse, he was pretty sure he didn’t want to know. Or maybe he just didn’t think Yuya would ever be dumb enough to-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He remembered when he had talked to him near the shrine, talked about deals with demons. Suddenly everything fell into place, a horrible... horrible place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll keep an eye on him for now, but if he’s a danger…” His father didn’t finish, but he didn’t need to, Gon already knew what he was implying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sullenly nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His father nodded back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you truly are well again, then feel free to return home. But I’ve taken your gloves, you should rest for at least two days.” And with that, the man left the room, leaving his son alone once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He must really be worried if his dad took away his gloves.... on the other hand, Gon wondered if his dad would be OK on his own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Yuya.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Had he really taken a deal with a demon? He prayed he hadn’t- the last thing he wanted would be his dear friend getting hurt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, there was no use sitting here. Despite his stiff back he stood up, he’d do some snooping of his own after a night of undisturbed rest…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The throbbing wouldn’t stop. No matter what she did or what she put on it, it still hurt. Not only that, but she had lost sleep over it- it had been a full day and Yuzu still couldn’t get to sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even now, getting ready and packed for another day of school was proving difficult and it showed. She had all but given up packing a lunch or even her bag-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is there anything I can do? I could get your bag for you, even drop off lunch later-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, Dad, it’s fine. It’s just a scratch,” Yuzu insisted. Would a scratch really be hurting this bad? Whatever, it didn’t matter… “I’ll see you at school.”Yuzu left before her dad could respond.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> She loved her dad, but he could be overbearing when she was hurt. Even if it was just a scratch. Really just a scratch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The walk to school was uneventful and boring- usually, she had practiced her magic on seeds or something, but the wrappings and wound on her arm made things just that much harder to deal with. She grumbled, choosing to instead keep her focus on the road in front of her as she walked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A slight touch on her arm snapped her attention back to reality. She locked eyes with Ruri, pink eyes locking with blue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh... Ruri.” It was more of a statement than anything like Yuzu was reassuring herself that yes- Ruri was in front of her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How’s the scratch?” she asked in response. Ruri had always thought of others before herself. It was endearing, but...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine, just hurts.” Yuzu danced around the subject. “More importantly, did you find the egg?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ruri’s face immediately saddened, she looked down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No one’s seen it…” she answered solemnly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure someone will find it, it’s just a matter of time.” Yuzu couldn’t promise something like that, but she could believe in it. She gave Ruri a reassuring pat with her good arm. That got her a weak smile in return.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me get the door for you,“ said Ruri, always looking out after others as usual. Yuzu appreciated that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yet she couldn’t quite take her mind off…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuya.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had been only a day since it happened, it seemed almost too quick. Things even went back to normal just a bit too quickly. Was he already questioned? Did he even know what was going on? (She sure didn’t) Stuff like that and the fact there wasn’t enough light for her to see when the injury happened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What if it wasn’t Yuya she grasped for?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What if she had grabbed onto one of those things or maybe cut herself on the debris from the door… There was no way of truly knowing what happened. And maybe that was why she was so stuck on this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had been so deep in thought, she didn’t realize the boy she had been thinking about had approached her, having greeted her with a small- “Hi Yuzu.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...There was no way this was Yuya.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Because there was something off, even as they started to talk about regular things, about school stuff, anything at all. He was just a bit too fidgety, pretending that he wasn’t avoiding her gaze, and hiding his hands. Yuya was usually a very animated talker, the fact that he was stiffly keeping his hands in his pockets made her worry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In fact, upon further reflection, it really seemed like Yuya really hadn’t been himself for a couple of days. Which only made her even more worried about him. Yet he was talking like nothing was wrong…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure you’re okay, Yuya?” Yuzu cut in suddenly while Yuya was still mumbling (yet trying not to) about how business at his mother’s shop was going, something she’d apologize for later. “It seems like you’ve been kinda down since last Saturday.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That got his attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh I’m fine, don’t worry about it! Just um. Dealing… with something...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuya didn’t sound like he was trying to lie (badly) about the matter, which was about as much as one could ask for. Right? The teacher had finally arrived after that, their conversation cut shorter than she would have liked it to be. But it was fine, everything would be fine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuzu had to believe that right now. Even if it really wasn’t true.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuya was trying. Trying so hard not to let the inevitability of becoming a monster get to him. Trying so hard to ignore Zarc’s taunts and focus on school work. When Yuzu had asked him if he were okay, he’d almost lost his composure. Was he that easy to read?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had known him for almost his entire life, maybe it was futile to hide things from her… But Yuya didn’t want her to worry. Especially not after what he had done before he’d seen it was her-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t want to think about that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>She means a lot to you.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuya didn’t respond, just ignoring the demon. He’d focus on the problems displayed on the black board. He’d-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I wonder who hurt her.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He flinched, he had noticed it too. The bandaged wound on her arm. He had a bad feeling about it, yet he couldn’t explain why… Just an inkling? Or maybe he just couldn’t admit the truth to even himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After that, the rest of the lecture had become a blur. He’d retained almost nothing, aside from a brief mention of the events from yesterday. (He had been given extra attention because of his absence… he hated that.) The teacher had instructed him to do something, but he couldn’t be bothered to remember what it was as he started on his way back home. (He would… avoid Yuzu for now…)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though there was someone, that would be infinitely harder to avoid...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey.” Yuto greeted, stopping Yuya in his tracks for a moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuto knew, he knew everything- he couldn’t really hide from him anymore… But then a thought dawned on him. Still curious about the wound on Yuzu’s arm. Without a second thought, he blurted out. “What was Yuzu hurt by?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuto’s expression changed to one of worry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why is that important, I’m sure she’s okay-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yuto.” He wanted to know, he needed to know. By now most kids had already headed home, or to the Rec tree to hang out. Yet here they were, standing in the middle of the walkway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuto sighed, looking as if he was weighing his options and choosing his words carefully before speaking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think it was you,” Yuto finally answered without looking at him. “At least that’s what I’ve gathered. You cut her with your, um..” He paused. “With your nails. Accidentally, I think? I mean I hope.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No… No no, he couldn’t have-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whatever Yuto had tried to rationalize to him after he spoke those words were ignored. He couldn’t focus. He felt the all too familiar bubble of panic and fear rise in his chest. He had </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurt </span>
  </em>
  <span>Yuzu. And after everything he had seen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Ironic, really.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He clenched his fist, the bite of the claws were lessened- that’s right. He had cut them… He’d hoped to avoid hurting others, yet it was too late for that…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yuya? Yuya it’s okay, you didn’t mean to. It’s fine, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No Yuto. It’s not!” Yuya’s voice cracked from the stress. He had already hurt Yuzu because of this mess.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And if he was capable of hurting the people he cared about so casually, what did that mean for him on the new moon? When was it? The thought of worse things that could happen on such a night terrified him to his core. He couldn’t say it. He wouldn’t dare.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“New moon? What about the new moon?”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <span>Oh. Did he end up shouting all of that completely out loud?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>again thank you for reading! I swear plot will happen soon</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one is a relatively short chapter, but I hope you guys enjoy it anways! We learn a bit more about demons... A bit</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“New moon? What about the new moon?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’d said too much. “It’s…. um…” Should he tell Yuto what Zarc told him? Yuto would worry so much…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yuto gave him a glare, which was more than enough convincing for Yuya to break his silence. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was… informed that I will lose control of myself on new moons…” he said, his tone entirely uneasy. Probably because it had everything to do with all the unknowns. Zarc had only told him the bare minimum. Most likely just to stress him out more. The demon sure seemed to enjoy toying with him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yuto looked incredibly confused. He opened his mouth to make a comment and then closed it, like a fish out of water gasping for air. It took him a solid minute to finally land on the question; “Who told you this?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And a moment more to immediately start speculating before his friend could answer- assuming Yuya could be inclined to do so.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It was Jin, wasn’t it.” The boy seemed almost convinced of this, despite his lack of knowledge.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No. No, it wasn’t Jin. It was-“ Yuya expected some kind of resistance from Zarc. But other than a low rumbling, the demon stayed quiet. “The demon told me… it speaks to me a lot…”’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In any other circumstance, Yuto would call him insane. But after everything he’d seen and heard, he couldn’t deny the possibility. He let out a sigh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then we just need to find someone who knows that stuff. Or take a guess ourselves, right?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess…” Yuya was apprehensive, for the most part, he had actually given up trying to fight things. He just wanted to pretend everything was okay for a day…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A desire that was foolish, selfish even.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Listen I… I’m already on thin ice with my mom. I can’t just go around, skipping classes to learn about the moon.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can though,” Yuto replied without a second thought. “It’s not like I’ll be moving or getting out of here any time soon.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yuto had always made it known, his distaste for the fact he may not ever leave their town. While most would think that as a blessing. Yuto did not. He wanted out the moment he learned there was more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But his father was adamant he took over the family business when he was of age. It made him a tad bitter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You really shouldn’t skip school-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d find a reason to eventually. Plus you need help, Yuya.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That was an understatement. Not like anyone could actually help him out of this…. But maybe Yuto could lessen the burden. Was that selfish of him to think?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, but please don’t just… Never come to school.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No promises,” Yuto replied with a smirk.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After the two boys parted ways, Yuya headed straight home. Not because he wanted to be home, but because he needed to grab something from his room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ruri had been looking all over for that egg, even in school while trying to hide what she was doing from the teachers. It was easy to see the girl was absolutely devastated. Even if Yuya didn’t know why or how she got a hold of the egg that had started him on this…. monstrous path of his.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He quickly popped into the shop part of his house, his mom asked him how school was. He responded with an absentminded “Good.” as he b-lined for his room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good? That's all you're going to say to your mom?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yuya popped his head out from his room, just so it didn’t seem like he suddenly had the gall to ignore his own mother. “I mean nothing bad happened so-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yuya.” she was firm, standing in the doorway once he came out, blocking his only exit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He groaned, considering he was already holding the egg in his arms… </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Moooom I’m busy,” Yuya complained, for a moment forgetting his impending doom. He knew he wasn’t about to get out of this though.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He quickly gave his mom a one-armed hug, still precariously holding the egg in the other. Yoko hugged back, finally stepping away from the door. He took the chance and immediately booked it, though not before mumbling a quick “I love you” as he did.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Are you not afraid of hurting her too? You may have cut those claws-</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not getting to me. Not today. So just... shut up.” Of course, he had thought about it, he’d been worrying about every little thing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That was probably why, at this point, he felt too exhausted to think about bad things right now. Maybe that would bite him in the rear later, but today he was okay. He’d deliver this egg to Ruri, go home, and then have something to eat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He heard Zarc chuckle. He ignored it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Kurosaki household was at the far north of the town, being one of the few farms they had around, always been a ways away from the rest of the residents' houses… Their house was also incredibly big compared to most of the regular folks. Enough to fit three of his mom's shops. More or less.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He knocked with his free hand and was greeted to the sight of their mom being the one to answer the door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Admittedly, Yuya didn’t know a lot about the Kurosaki family. Shun was more Yuto’s friend and he barely ever talked to Ruri. So their mom was a new beast to him entirely, staring him down with eyes colored an intense orange.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, hi... I-I’m Yuya…” He stated nervously, looking at the ground beneath him to avoid eye contact. “Is this the Kurosaki residence?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you a friend from school?” Her voice was very firm but not gruff. Unlike his mom's more airy tone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes! I’m here to drop off something that belongs to Ruri...” Yuya hefted the egg tucked under his arm. “She... um…. forgot it. At school.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The woman eyed the thing suspiciously. “I’ve never seen Ruri with that, are you sure?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah! I-it’s an egg!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wait, what if Ruri was keeping it from her mom? Was that why she didn’t seem to recognize it?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just then, Ruri appeared. Huffing and puffing after running from her bedroom all the way down to the main floor of the house.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Ruri-” But before Yuya could even try to finish his sentence, the girl rushed over and snatched the egg from his hands, and then immediately moved to examine it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The girl let out a sigh of relief. “No cracks, still in good shape….” She hugged the egg close.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Glad I could h-” Yuya started.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What the heck is going on here!?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh yeah. Droite. (That was their mom’s name right?)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s um....” He tried his best to think of an excuse, with how it was obviously suspicious to hand a person a giant egg and not explain why.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was an awkward silence before Ruri, of all people, spoke up. “It’s our um… our art project!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Woah. That was a good one.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yuya and I were working on finding the roundest stone for an art project!” Ruri continued for her very real explanation. She was panicking internally, Yuya could tell.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The older lady eyed the object in question and it was almost hard for Yuya to tell what her expression was or meant. Her hair covering some of her eyes. But then she let out a long sigh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright then. As long as you aren’t stealing things from people, it shouldn’t matter.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was really hard to tell if she actually believed them or just didn’t want to argue.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Was that all, Yuya?” She asked, turning back to the boy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, yes... that’s it. Sorry for interrupting, uh…” It wasn't exactly late enough for dinner. So he trailed off and didn’t end up finishing that sentence either.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ruri smiled at him warmly. “Thank you, Yuya. I’ll make it up to you someday, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Er, no problem.” Right after the two had waved goodbye to him (not that he could wave back) he turned and headed back to his own house. The walk back was uneventful and calm…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aside from a nagging feeling that continuously bothered him, a feeling he had avoided acknowledging all day until he was alone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In and out, icy waves pulsed within his chest. And slowly the chill crept along throughout his body, making his fingers and toes numb as his entire body just ached. The pressure and pain of it all weren’t enough to incapacitate him, but it was insistent enough that when he didn’t have anything to distract himself from it, his breathing wavered from how oppressive it was.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He had to stop for a minute when it started to feel like his chest was about to burst. If only for a second.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then the stinging coldness retreated… replaced by a yawning emptiness, like there was a gaping hole left in his chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What was that all about anyway? He expected a taunt from Zarc about it, a rough explanation for what had been occurring since the night his fangs grew in. Anything. But the demon had gone quiet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Frustrating, but he’d count the silence as a blessing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Yuya walked through the front door, he smelled something wonderful coming from upstairs. It was most likely his mom finishing preparations for dinner. Good, maybe that would make this empty feeling go away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He went straight for the kitchen, past his mom's room, to the left.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was nothing extravagant- baked potatoes and a mixture of veggies. Topped with an odd sauce and some cheese. But it still smelled great, that was all that mattered. “Thanks for making dinner.” He said, making his presence known while taking his seat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re welcome.” She responded with a smirk. Yoko loved cooking, even if she wasn’t the best at it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After his mom sat down, she rambled off about some books in the library. Supposedly written by a famous chef. And how the market didn’t have any meat today.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But Yuya of course hadn’t been completely paying attention. He grabbed the utensils and was already digging into the meal, ready for a delicious ride that his taste buds-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Definitely didn’t forget. His first bite of potato and sauce, none of the flavor he was expecting registered on his tongue. He saw his mom fixing a weird look at him, so he immediately swallowed the morsel.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There couldn’t be anything wrong, maybe the food was just too hot for him to notice the taste right away. Anything that was a mundane explanation for why the next bite yielded the same result. Yuya furrowed his brows as he found himself just staring at his meal.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yuya, is something wrong?” His mom looked at him with worry again, which only made him feel worse, again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Um, no. It’s nothing, don’t worry about it,” he said before picking his fork back up and continuing with eating. After the fourth bite though, suddenly he started to feel gross, nauseous, and wrong even. Yet the food still smelled so good…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Um, I’m full.”</span>
  <span></span>
    <br/>
  
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Full? You barely ate anything Yuya!” Yoko protested, adding that she had spent a pretty long time making the sauce-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t feel well, is all. Think I’m gonna lay down.” It wasn’t entirely a lie, his stomach was abruptly twisting and turning. Like the food he had just eaten was already rotting in there. But he didn’t think he was about to throw up. Yuya didn’t quite hear his mom acknowledge him before he left (maybe a bit too quickly) to do exactly that in his room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Later into the night, the food still sat like a rock in his gut. Even as he was laying down on his bed trying to sleep it off, the stabbing ache and nausea only got worse.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He curled in on himself, now that he was alone again, with the now-familiar cold sensation sinking back into his being. It made him feel sicker. He groaned weakly, rolling over to face his wall, and squeeze his eyes shut as tightly as he could… As if it would separate him from all the sensations assaulting him…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Looks like you’ve made a mistake, huh?</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>Z-Zarc...</b>
  <span>” he gasped, caught off guard by the sudden reappearance of Zarc’s commentary and the cold echo reasserting itself in his voice… Similar to whenever he was upset.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>What's going on? W-why does it hurt so much…</b>
  <span>” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No answer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>Please…</b>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>What makes you think I answer to you? You’re a smart kid, I’m sure you’ll figure it out eventually.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The demon left him entirely alone after that… Left with only his thoughts and no one else. Yuya wouldn’t admit it to anyone, but suddenly he almost missed the demon's constant company. If only a little bit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He sat there in the same position for a while, his eyes shut tight, trying to focus on anything other than the pain. After a while, he dared to think he was getting used to it and finally spread his body back out on the bed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looked at the roof, the crooked panel above his head- the one he tried to remove because as a kid he thought there must be monsters inside creaking it at night.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yuya laughed dryly and then recoiled in pain. Anything other than breathing hurt. So he continued to stare, his gaze eventually wandering to the window nearest to him between the bed and his desk.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was really late now. He hadn’t realized how dark it had become until he looked at the window and saw the darkness of night…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He should look at the moon, right? It’d be the responsible thing to do…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Moving to the window was a struggle. Every time he moved, his stomach would groan in protest, and the void within him would ache. But he made it, gripping onto his desk for support and looking out toward the sky.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The moon hung low in the sky, a crescent on the smaller side. If he were to chance a guess, he’d say only a quarter of the moon was showing… But he really didn’t know a thing. He’d seen a crescent on the left and the right before. Did the moon phases move left to right or right to left?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yuya sighed, he really couldn’t tell The only thing this ended up accomplishing was making him strain himself. He closed his curtains and slowly made his way back to his bed. In the dark, without anything illuminating the area… he could lay down and pretend things weren’t going horribly wrong...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Idiot.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Again, thank you guys for reading! Comments are greatly appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the relatively short chapter today, I swear the next one will be longer</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Things hadn’t improved. Yuya could no longer handle food and it was becoming increasingly harder for him to hide that fact from his mom. For three days, he pretended the meals were fine, continuing to eat despite the lack of taste and how sick it made him feel. But on the last day he’d actually thrown up, making the fact more than obvious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Since the first day, the moon had shrunk, not significantly- but it was noticeable. And it made Yuya worry. It certainly looked like the new moon was approaching fast.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, from the looks of things, I’d say we have about four days until the new moon,” Yuto said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…Oh yeah, they had been spending a lot of time together, he’d forgotten- they were even at Yuto’s house right now… The icy feeling had become so distracting, he just sometimes lost track of where he was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right…” Yuya responded, but he was still lying down on his friend's couch, not even looking at all the notes Yuto had jotted down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuto looked at him with concern, but initially didn’t say anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He figured that he probably looked absolutely horrible, Yuya definitely felt that way… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure you’re not hungry or anything? I have crackers if you want anything to snack on-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not hungry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really? Cause I haven’t seen you eat anything at school either. Is something wrong?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuya sighed, Yuto wasn’t dumb, he’d probably already guessed what was up. He just wanted to hear it from Yuya himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t eat anymore. It just ends up hurting me.” Yuya mumbled out, almost defeatedly like he was the loser in a battle of wits.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuto mouthed a soft “Oh.” before trying to change the subject. To what, Yuya didn’t know, he wasn’t really capable of paying attention right now. The void and the rising coldness in his chest were too distracting at this point. Something within him told him filling it would make the pain subside. But he didn’t know how.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And he feared what it might entail.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you hear anything I just said?” Yuto questioned, slight annoyance in his voice… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry I…”  He trailed off, trying to sit up. He managed and focused back on Yuto’s paper in front of him. “I haven’t been feeling well lately.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuya leaned in to read the paper and caught sight of his nails. Sharp again… it’d only been two days since he cut them…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whatever. That didn’t matter. He should listen to Yuto.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I hope we can figure this out...:” Yuto sounded sad, which only made Yuya’s stomach sink deeper…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what I was saying was, four days lands us on Saturday. So we should have all day within that time to prepare,” Yuto then pointed to another piece of paper. “So, we don’t know what you’ll do when you ‘lose control’. But we do know it’s probably a good idea to isolate you. The plan is, you and I are gonna go for a little hike in the woods, get as far away from town as we can and then just… wait it out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure you should be tagging along?” Yuya was understandably concerned, but it seemed Yuto was adamant on coming with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I… don’t really know. But I don’t think you should be out there by yourself,” He stated, arranging his papers. “Plus you’ll need someone to help you get back and-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you doing all this for me, what if I hurt you…?” Why? Why was Yuto so calm, so okay with this? Yuya was scared beyond belief, he could barely think straight, but Yuto...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yuya, I’m your friend. If I didn’t help you, what kind of friend would I be?” Yuto answered, giving him a pat on the shoulder that sent vibrations through Yuya and made the icy feeling intensify.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>”Plus, I’m gonna come prepared. Read up on demon stuff, got a spray bottle filled with holy water, and some… wards. I don’t know, the illustrations were kinda small…” Yuto looked over his slips of paper quizzically. “Well better safe than sorry, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuya just hummed in response. He looked outside, the sun just about gone now. His mom was gonna be mad, since he said he’d be home by dinner. But he’d planned this so he could avoid eating again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stood up, by now the pain was something that did hinder his movements a little, but not much. “I should probably go home. Mom’s gonna be mad.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then Yuya was stopped again and Yuto’s touch again made him flinch, like he was being stabbed from the inside-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I won’t let you hurt anyone, okay?” Yuto shot him a reassuring smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuya wished he had even a little energy to smile back. But he just nodded and left. He hoped that wasn’t too rude.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>_</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It didn’t get better. Every night he kept going to Yuto’s. Anything to avoid eating, anything to avoid his mom. By now her anger had turned into worry and he felt utterly awful about it. But he knew he couldn’t do anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Other people at school had begun to notice too, or at least the people close to him. Gon wouldn’t speak to him. He didn’t know what he did, but the boy seemed upset with him… or at least very busy. He would leave most days before Yuya had the chance to even say hi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Yuzu... </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t look so good,” She said, patting his back- concerned for her friend’s wellbeing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Every touch felt like static- it made the cold void within him grow. It was unbearable, he found himself digging his claws into the bottom of the desk just to focus. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine… I think I might be sick,” He lied. He hated lying, but he had gotten quite good at it over the course of the week</span>
  <span>. </span>
  <span>Yuya could barely handle being around her, guilt from inflicting her wound not helping the ache in his chest whatsoever. He began avoiding her. Avoiding everyone. He’d avoid Yuto too if he could, but the boy was his friend… Yuto clearly felt obligated to help him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuya didn’t deserve him. Anyone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And yet here he was, again at Yuto’s house at the end of the day. This time they retreated to his room. His dad was home and Yuto made it known he despised the man. Funny, Yuya would give anything to have his own back…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Don’t talk like that, don’t be selfish…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, tomorrow’s plan-” Yuto began, looking through his crude diagrams again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Yuya wasn’t listening, he found his eyes fixated on the window. On the sky outside. On the sun slowly lowering… As if almost waiting, anticipating, wanting it to be night time…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wondered why.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>It’s today.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Yuya jolted upright. This was the first time Zarc had spoken in a while.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I said-” Yuto started again, thinking he had been the one Yuya had spoken to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The new moon is today. I can feel it. Can you?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No- no they had been watching so closely… Yet in reality, they had very little understanding. Even last night, he had panicked thinking it was the new moon, but there was still a tiny sliver of light… were they really off?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>You were very close. Your friend is smarter than I thought he was.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yuto…” He didn’t address the demon, instead reaching out and calling for his friend, grabbing the boy almost a little too forcefully. Digging his claws in a bit too much. He was panicking. And using Yuto to ground himself, if only a little.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think tonight’s a new m</span>
  <b>oon</b>
  <span>-“ He choked a little, his chest hurt so much. Like it would explode. Or that the void would consume him first.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I… are you sure?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>Zarc said so… I-I think I can feel it,</b>
  <span>” But even if his own gut feeling wasn’t accurate, he had to take Zarc’s words as fact. He was the only one who knew everything. And if this anticipation was right, he wasn’t about to risk it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, head to that shack, I marked the path with blue cloth. If you’re able to keep going, go even further. Just go! I’ll meet up with you later,” Yuto quickly shoved Yuya forward. “Use the back door!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a minute Yuya only stood there, watching Yuto through a building migraine getting ready himself. Until his brain finally caught up with what his friend said and he ran out of the room and down through the back door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For someone feeling so crappy, Yuya found himself able to move impressively fast- he almost knocked over Yuto’s father on his way out the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuto’s house, like his, was close to the forest, and he was thankful for that convenience.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time he reached the shack, his throat was burning. Each breath he took sent a new wave of pain through his system. He thought, briefly, that maybe he might just be out of shape. But his chest burned, while everything else suddenly felt incredibly cold or unbearably hot. Like he was stuck between two extremes that left him numb, yet also hyper aware of anything that touched his skin. Even the leaves brushing against him felt as if he was being stabbed over and over again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But screaming out would just hurt his throat more and possibly bring attention to himself. So he forced himself to stay quiet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grabbed the cabin door and yanked it open, with almost a primal desperation to get inside, lock himself away, anything that would stop what could happen this night in its tracks. But as soon as the door swung open, Yuya lost his balance, tumbling hard onto the dust covered cabin floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It hurts...</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He crawled toward the bed frame.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It hurts so much, am I going to die?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuya pulled himself under it. He didn’t know why, he felt like he should just hide-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m going to die, I feel so empty. I can’t stand this anymore -</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I’m so hungry…</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hungry for what? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The migraine surged even higher, pounding, sending waves of fresh agony, covering his whole being.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Flesh… blood… Raw hearts and sliced livers....!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuto would be here soon... and get the door for him…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>You’re actually still there, boy?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zarc’s rumbling laughter echoed in his ears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I know you can feel how useless your struggle is.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuya didn’t want that to be true, that he could hold on a minute longer. Two minutes longer. As long as it took for his friend to come!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>But clearly you know how to put on a show.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was hard to breathe. He was so tired….</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So tired…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nothing else </span>
  <b>
    <em>mattered.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Tonight was the night of death. The night of the hunt.</em>
  </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning for those who are squeamish there is gore in this chapter so read carefully!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Yuto practically broke his own door while shouldering through it and barreling past his dad to get out to the shack. Holding onto his bag of equipment, he ran at a breakneck pace, following his blue markers until he could barely see.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was night now, the sun had set and his eyes had yet to adjust to the surrounding darkness. They probably couldn’t honestly, so he quickly dug out the lantern in his bag.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When he could no longer tell what anything was in front of him, he lit it, illuminating his surroundings. The light was not much compared to the almost oppressive darkness of the night, but just enough to see a tiny bit in front of him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yuto stepped carefully, to avoid tripping on any exposed roots and watching out for the house… </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yuya?” He called out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No reply, he should have expected as much.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The trees thinned and the grass became muddy and stuck to the bottom of his shoes, which was when he knew he must be near the area of the shack. Yuto swung the lantern around, far in front of him to catch anything other than dirt and grass. When the light hit familiar stone steps he approached.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now creeping at the entrance, the place was so dark, but the opened door led him to believe Yuya must be inside. Yet there was no sound, no breathing. In fact, the entire woods were silent.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Was it possible Yuya went further into the woods than here? For safety, Yuto placed one of the warding slips he made on the door and closed it. He’d wait in here. There was no way he could find him with how dark it was out there. He may have been a bit rash, but he did his best to not leave his friend alone out here.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The boy moved the lantern around until it illuminated a familiar couch, then he approached it to sit down…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But he stopped upon seeing something puddled on the floor. He stepped in  the black substance with his shoe, it did indeed act like some sort of liquid. Was it oil? Maybe someone else had also finally found this old thing-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A deep guttural growl rumbled uncomfortably close behind him, prompting Yuto to stand and shine his light at the source.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was met with the sight of his friend. More of the black liquid was rolling down his face and dripping from his eyes. Eyes that burned with a brighter fiery red than his lantern, glowing with hellish cat-like slits.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yu-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yuya reached out, moving so quickly it almost took Yuto off guard. Yuya’s claws were pitch-black, it was only because the very tips of them glowed a sickly green that Yuto stumbled back in time to avoid the strike for what he could only assume was his heart or organs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In the heat of the moment, Yuto swung his lantern as hard as he could, the metal making an odd noise as it collided with his friend's face. The sudden fast motion, if it didn’t outright hurt him, at the very least made Yuya let out a yelp and stagger backward, almost falling over but not quite.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yuto used this time to book it to the door and quickly shut it behind him. Seconds later, he heard Yuya hiss and a loud bang from the other side of the door, the force enough to make the wood bend... but not quite break.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He heard- </span>
  <em>
    <span>felt </span>
  </em>
  <span>something raking against the other side of the door. Then heard the splintering of the wood and the continuous growling that accompanied it. He was hoping, praying that the door wouldn’t give way. If it did, he’d be dead within seconds.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yuya, you need to calm down! It’s me!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All Yuto got was a snarl in response and several more strikes from the other side of the door. Finally, there was a frustrated shriek and the creaking of wood.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then silence. That had Yuto worried.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yuya?” He called out to his friend.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Still nothing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He had to decide now. Should he let go of the door to grab something from his bag? Or keep leaning on the door to keep his ‘friend’ inside?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And what of his friend, why had Yuya suddenly gone quiet, was he okay? But then, did he really have time to be worrying about him, when he was in danger right now </span>
  <em>
    <span>because </span>
  </em>
  <span>of him? Probably not.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He suddenly heard the shattering of glass as presumably, a window was broken.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>...So definitely not.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He pushed himself off the door and used the momentum as a running start toward the vague shape of the treeline. Yuya had narrowly missed him within those few precious seconds, his claws getting stuck in the wood of the door. Yuya again roared out a sound that was more akin to a wild animal than anything a human would normally make, but considering the circumstances, maybe Yuya actually was more animal than human right now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But Yuto didn’t look, he didn’t have time to. He had to run or he’d very likely end up dead.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There were trees everywhere and yet he didn’t know if Yuya would be able to climb them, but he was always faster and more of an acrobat than Yuto ever was. However, it did seem like he could definitely outrun him. Yuto reached into his side pocket for the spray bottle. He had no idea if it would work. But it was his last resort.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If it didn’t work he was absolutely dead.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He heard the snapping twigs, the growling, the sounds that should not be coming out of his friend’s mouth at all.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And then he felt something collide with his side, sending him tumbling to the ground. He was also vaguely aware of searing pain in his leg, but he ignored it. Adrenaline pumping, he turned and sprayed the water.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He heard a shriek, then saw the glowing orbs pull back before dimming entirely.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For a tense moment, Yuto laid where he was in pain. He couldn’t feel one of his legs and he could barely see what was in front of him. He was going to die. His friend was going to kill him and after he had promised nothing bad would happen…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He crawled on the ground, looking for anything to pull himself up with. His bag. A tree. Anything. He would die otherwise, Yuya would kill him. He’d be gone and Yuya would never forgive himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yuya…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yuto coughed out, weak and delirious. Reaching for something not there, distantly almost feeling rather than hearing that Yuya was approaching again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And then it all stopped. A choking noise and then nothing, no footsteps, no growling. Out of half-lidded eyes, he saw Yuya’s own eyes flicker and dim again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Footsteps did pick up once more, but these were different. Heavier.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I knew it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gongenzaka? Yuto tried to speak, but any adrenaline he had before was gone now. He could feel himself losing consciousness. With his last bit of energy, he rasped out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t hurt him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And then he blacked out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Was this really possession? Gon thought, bringing a candle over to examine his ‘friend’ once again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He had restrained him with metal chains, ropes, and wards. Yet he was still able to move enough to nash his teeth and try to lunge forward to bite him. No thought put into it other than the obvious need and want to kill.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was almost pitiful.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gongenzaka moved away, surrounding Yuya in a ring of salt before sitting down to meditate. The couch of the small shack was currently taken by his other friend, Yuto. The one who was currently passed out, his leg worse for wear. No doubt his wound was inflicted by none other than ‘Yuya’. Or more accurately, whatever was controlling him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yet, without his gloves, he couldn’t use the chant. Using any other method had also proven fruitless. He couldn’t get the demon to let go of his friend's body… Instead, Gon had decided to contain it within the nearby shack until morning.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The demon wouldn’t be as powerful then. Then maybe, just maybe it’d let go of his friend.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That’d be a long while though, he was in for a long night</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a while of being contained, the demon had considerably calmed down; in fact, it almost seemed sick, bent over, breathing heavily and shaking like it had been dumped in ice water and left to die.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Was it in pain? Or was this some sort of trick? The demon was smart enough to trick Yuya, yet the thing in front of him was nothing more than a trapped animal.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If you leave that body now, the pain would stop.” Gon tried to bargain with it. He didn’t get a response, none from his friend, or even the demon within him. At least not at first.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Again it seemed desperate, opening its mouth- revealing sharp teeth and a forked tongue that made Gon recoil.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>Hungry… Need…</b>
  <span>” It spoke, it was his friend's voice yet… distorted and twisted. It made Gon’s insides rattle and the air feel icy and thick.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He saw it desperately try to move, to pass the salt circle. All it earned was slightly singed hair… But its yelp woke up Yuto.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The boy shifted suddenly, only to regret his actions, reaching for his leg and groaning in pain. Obviously he was very wounded, his leg might even be broken… Gon hoped that wasn’t the case.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Gon? Why are you-” Yuto started, then stopped, staring at their surroundings. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where’s Yuya-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was significantly brighter in the small shack, thanks to the candles Gon brought. Yuto’s gaze finally found his trapped and detained friend.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yuya…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not Yuya, it’s the demon controlling him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yuto didn’t reply. He simply tried to move toward his friend. But the motions only caused more pain as he did so, his leg just refused to move right. And the blood-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yuto, stop.” Gon’s voice was firm, he walked over and carried the boy back to the couch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But Yuto wasn’t having it. Trying to get Gongenzaka to drop him. Despite feeling weak. Despite his leg.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I need to apologize, I let him down-” But he was placed back on the couch, Gon was strong, and there was nothing he could do about it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But what he had said had caught the other teen’s attention. Gon stopped, turning around and staring at his injured friend.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who, Yuya?” He asked, trying to wrap his head around what Yuto had said. The thought of Yuto knowing and being in on this possession worried him greatly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I said I wouldn’t let him hurt anyone and I failed him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It is a demon, it’s not Yuya, you-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yuto didn’t let him finish. He looked mildly annoyed now. “No Gon, It is him. He’s not possessed. It’s…” Yuto trailed off. Thinking about how to explain what happened to Yuya. Would Gon even believe him? He was the only one in town who knew anything about demons, it was the reason he was here now-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>Yu… ya?</b>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They both stopped and turned, this was not the first time Gon had heard it speak, but it was the first time he heard it speak his friend’s name. That this demon possessing his friend didn’t even have the courtesy to remember Yuya’s name... Gon tightened his fist, this demon had also convinced Yuto it was Yuya, twisted his friend’s image, and now had the Audacity to forget his name?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Unforgivable.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Without thinking, he marched over to the thing and stomped into the salt circle. Yanking it forward by the chain he’d placed around its neck so he could meet it eye to eye.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If you’re smart enough to lie, you’re smart enough to remember my friend’s name. I will NOT let you disrespect him like this!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Unlike last time, it didn’t even snap at him, its eyes looked glazed over. The glow dim, yet not quite gone. He let it drop back onto the floor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Gon, I’m telling you. That IS Yuya.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever it told you was a lie,” He snapped back, he was so incredibly angry. He had even tried to exorcise the thing without his father so Yuya wouldn’t get in trouble for whatever sort of deal he had with this demon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If you would just listen-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>Hh- Yuto…</b>
  <span>” the thing lying in a mere crumpled heap gasped. “</span>
  <b>Hurts… It hurts…</b>
  <span>” It was curling in on itself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But Yuto just stared and waited. His attention was just as focused on the warped boy as Gon’s was. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Whether or not it could be proved the thing was Yuya, it seemed to be fighting with itself just to speak coherently. “</span>
  <b>Empty… Hungry…</b>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The use of the word hunger had reminded Yuto of something. Yuya couldn’t eat food anymore, yet right now he was talking of hunger…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Gon, what do demons eat?” He blurted out but then was quick to add “Whether you believe me or not, Yuya is suffering right now because he saved us. If it’ll make it hurt less I’ll give it to him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The taller teen blinked and looked at Yuto like he had just spoken another language. If Yuto knew Yuya was suffering then maybe he wasn’t as brainwashed as previously thought. And yet...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Demons don’t eat, they devour human souls for personal satisfaction. You can’t give it your soul. You’ll die.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nevertheless, Gon’s interest was piqued and he had all night to waste. “What do you mean Yuya saved us?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His mind immediately jumped to the night they had been swarmed by bad luck demons. To him though, that was hardly a reason to forgive the demon’s actions. Or be so convinced that the demon and his friend were one and the same.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yuto looked unsure but began explaining everything he knew, from the top.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He laid there. Unmoving.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>It hurts, it hurts so much…</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The papers and ornaments placed against him burned, but not as much as the icy cold fire in his chest and lungs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Just one… Anything… I’ll do anything…</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yet despite how much it hurt, how much he wanted to fill that void. He was now too weak to move. The pressure from the items weighing him down so much he could barely breathe.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looked at his... friends. Or what he could see, the things in front of him had shapes but no face. Yet the center of them shone with such brilliance it made his eyes sting and his mouth water. That’s what he wanted. That’s what he </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed</span>
  </em>
  <span>. If he had that the pain would vanish. He knew it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yet he had tried and failed. If he wanted that light, he needed to strike its center… The flesh had only sated him so much.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn’t even able to enjoy it for long before the second one showed up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>… Why was he thinking like that? These were his friends, weren’t they?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Doesn’t matter… Humans are mine, souls are mine. I want to eat-</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No, no. Yuto, he knew Yuto. Yuto had helped him. He couldn’t hurt him like that-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Doesn’t matter…</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If it didn’t matter he could find something else. A different light.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The big one though, he felt like he knew that one too. Though its name escaped him, he was aware it was not one to mess with. Given that he was currently stuck because of it…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>I’m going to die. If I don’t eat I’m going to die-</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He breathed out, whining. He didn’t know how long he could do this, but if he could just get this rope off… Then maybe…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two continued to talk, unaware of his inkling of a plan. He’d chew the rope, he’d get it off him and-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Just one… If not them, then someone else…</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His teeth made short work of the rope, it snapped in two and he was able to move more. To shake the ropes off. Yet the chain placed around his neck, the one with inscriptions carved into the metal, made him slower than he would have liked. He didn’t think he could get that off without help… But he could stand, he could move.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That was enough.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>Yuto…</b>
  <span>” He breathed out as he rose from his previous position on the floor. He was standing, yet he was slouched. The thing around his neck was too heavy to stand up fully.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The one he thinks that name might’ve belonged to yelled something. But he had to leave now, if he didn’t they’d tie him up again and he’d never get to eat…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He had to pull himself away from the two in front of him and jump out the previously broken window.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’d find another one.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>A weaker one.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He should be faster than this. He hissed in annoyance, the chain around his neck was slowing him down immensely. Yet even with it on, it seemed he could still outpace his ‘friends’. At least enough so that their calls faded away with time and he was alone again… Alone with the void in his chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For a moment he wavered, why was he running from them? They were his souls, his humans. He could do whatever he wanted with them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Until he recalled his captivity and instead he’d kept running. He’d keep going until he-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly three golden lights caught his eye, they were dimmer than the other two, yet just seeing them was enough to push him past the point of no return.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Like a crazed animal, he ran right for one of them, it didn’t matter which one as long as he got one. And as his claws struck the middle of its chest, the light stuck to them like glue. As soon as he yanked his prize out of its chest, he greedily bit down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The feeling he got as the light filled him was almost euphoric- he had never had anything that made him feel so whole. So right. He couldn’t even begin to relate it to anything, it was an experience that couldn’t be described… Yet he wasn’t full.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But by now the others had run off in a panic and the chain around his neck burned at his flesh, scolding him for doing something wrong.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But how could it be wrong?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was something left over from the light- like a shell, even though it didn’t glow and attract him as the lights did- he still wanted- no NEEDED more. He craved it and without thinking-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He pulled off a chunk.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This was messier than the light, it provided resistance to his not quite sharp enough claws. But he managed, pulling off parts of it and biting in. Something sprayed everywhere and even more when he bit into it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It crunched and cracked under his teeth, it filled him, but he preferred the lights. They were less messy- </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When he was sufficiently full he stopped. He couldn’t finish the ‘shell’ but it didn’t matter, he didn’t hurt anymore… He was full.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Again the chain weighed heavily on his neck. He ended up staring at the faceless, lightless shell. For some reason, he felt like he had done something horribly wrong. But it couldn’t be wrong, this couldn’t be wrong.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tears began to drip from his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This was wrong…</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you again for reading! Comments are appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Even after everything Yuto had explained. Gon was sceptical. It wasn’t like he couldn’t believe a demon could reverse time. But it was the thought of it. The demon would have to be exceptionally powerful to rewrite time. And that was a downright frightening thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His friend was becoming that and he had no idea. If he had tried to banish him-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gon wouldn’t think about that. Right now he would find Yuya and calm him down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he had no idea where his friend had run off to… and the limited light made navigating the trees exceptionally difficult.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t bother yelling Yuya’s name, since he didn’t seem to respond to it before, so Gon chose to save his breath. Instead focusing on any sound he could hear that seemed out of sorts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a while there was nothing, until a scream resonated through the area.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That wasn’t good.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He headed in the direction of the scream, at least where he thought it was coming from. He wondered who it was, who in the gods name would be out there so late into the night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t have to wonder about it for very long.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt something collide with his side, far from strong enough to knock him over, but enough to alert him to another being’s presence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A-another one!?” The voice was scratchy and young, which definitely didn’t belong to his friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He heard the distinct sound of a sword being unsheathed and that’s when he fully realized this was someone he didn’t know.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who are you, what are you doing here!” Gon yelled, getting into a fighting stance, though he doubt he could fight off someone with a sword… but the figure he faintly saw in the darkness looked small enough that he might be able to overwhelm-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, you’re human aren’t ya, oh thank the goddess!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Er, yes...” Gon was caught off guard, not only by the sudden mood change, but the mention of a goddess. Something not usually believed in around these parts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was about to ask them for an answer on his previous question, but the short boy (at least that’s what Gon thought) piped up again. “Listen, me and my friends were travelling and something just attacked us out of nowhere!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh no.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Usually we’re prepared, but this was like nothing we’ve ever dealt with-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh gods, was it Yuya?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We had to scatter, I gotta find my mates-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where were you camping?” Gon interrupted the boy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you crazy!? That thing’s probably still there!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was actually hoping for that. Gon grumbled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Listen, that thing is a demon, I need to subdue it.” It wasn’t a lie. “Show me where it is, I’m a demon hunter and I plan to deal with it to protect my town.” At least, that’s what he wanted to believe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, a town?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, you are near the town of Maimai.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was another sudden change in the boys demeanour. “Alright! New plan, I’ll help you get rid of this monster!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Uh oh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean we gotta protect </span>
  <em>
    <span>our </span>
  </em>
  <span>town, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What was this guy getting at… whatever, it didn’t matter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you wish to help, show me where you came from.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will do!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two of them hadn’t even shared names, but in the moment it didn’t matter. What mattered was finding the demon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...Yuya, he meant Yuya.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gon could almost swear he was going in circles until he heard the soft sobs. He motioned his partner to stay silent, unsure if he actually managed to catch onto it. When Gon didn’t see him move, that was good enough for him. And then he stepped forward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew instantly who it was, once glowing red eyes turned to shine at him from the dark, eerily unblinking even through the tears it- that he shed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gon almost said his name, but froze when the scent of blood hit his nose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t see it, but someone was there. A body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuya had killed someone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bastard!” The smaller boy shouted and Gon heard him run past him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t see, so he couldn’t stop the boy. But he heard the sword swish through air along with a hiss, and then Yuya vanished. Nowhere to be seen. Again, he almost yelled out his name in hopes he’d reappear, but stopped himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now wasn’t the time anyways.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hokuto! Hokuto no….” The other boy cried, holding the half-devoured corpse of what Gon could only assume was one of the group’s travel companions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry…” It was all he could respond with, he didn’t know what else he could say. But he had to do something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He came over and placed his hand on the boy’s shoulder. “Your name?” Gon asked, even if he wasn’t sure he’d get an answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The other boy took a deep breath in, still holding the corpse in his hands. “Yaiba. Yaiba Todo.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gon patted Yaiba’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t stick around here too long, it could come back. And I will see to it that it has been dealt with.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait-” The boy, Yaiba said. “There were three of us… please, if you can. Find Masumi…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gon nodded before heading off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had expected it to take a lot longer to find the demon- Yuya. Yet it was almost within an instant, once he was out of sight of Yaiba, Yuya dropped down from the trees with barely a rustle from the branches giving him away. As if he had been waiting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>Gon…?</b>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The voice caught him off guard. How? How could this be his childhood friend? The blood red eyes, the glowing claws. This couldn’t be… But if what Yuto said was true…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yuya?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It- he seemed to flinch at that. Even grimacing. Though Gon didn’t know if it was in recognition or not. But he seemed calm or at least as calm as a bloodthirsty creature could be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gon noticed he seemed to be slouching forward, like Yuya’s head was heavier than the rest of him. But the question of why was answered when the light on their claws glinted against the chain restraint he had put on him. The fact that Yuya couldn’t escape from the collar as easily as he’d done for the ropes, nevermind his own terrible mistake of breaking the salt circle earlier, spoke volumes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe that had something to do with how mellow he seemed now. He’d have to believe that was the case for now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuya shook, but didn’t move. Like he had a chill, his pupils dilating from their previous reptilian slits.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>Hh… Ah…</b>
  <span>” He looked like he was struggling with forming words. Gon remembered the same thing happened in the shack. But instead Yuya had begun to weep again, like what he had caught him doing while sitting before the corpse. Was this demon showing remorse? Maybe it really was him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yuto’s worried about you, you know.” He began, but then his mind was drawn to the damage on Yuto’s leg. The dead body. Was he really going to believe anything this… thing had to say for itself?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He tried to help you and you hurt him.” Gon tightened his fist, he was furious. It had killed someone and hurt someone else.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a sudden flicker of recognition in its face. “</span>
  <b>Was… Hungry…</b>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that any excuse to hurt your friends!?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>No…?</b>
  <span>” It looked confused, even fighting with itself again. This time holding onto its head between their claws and clenching tightly with all its might.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was only briefly aware of the first rays of sunshine breaking through the trees, signs of morning coming, yet no birds sang.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead his eyes remained on Yuya- the demon. But as soon as the light began to break the darkness of the new moon, its demeanor abruptly shifted. The demon collapsed onto its knees, needing one claw just to stay in that position and the other struggling with the chain collar just to keep its head up. And then there was one single cough and a shiver.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>G</b>
  <span>on?” It looked up, with eyes that were still the same demonic red but less clouded and yet...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you think you can convince me now, you’re gonna have to try harder than that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you talking about-” It seemed to notice the neck restraint as if it was the first time it had seen it and immediately recoiled. “What is this? Why am I-” Its eyes widened, the pupils constricting again as they looked down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No- no no no.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was giving off the impression of freaking out, the claws sending it into a panic. Or maybe it was the sight of blood. Or both. Gon didn’t know. But this was definitely different…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At this point Gon was confused, every part of him wanted to be rid of this thing. Yet his previous attempts to exorcise it had been fruitless. Not to mention what Yuto shared. Before it was hard to believe, the thing could barely speak, but now…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you Yuya now?” He wasn’t sure how else to put it. The shift was that dramatic, yet its gaze was still locked on its own claws. It barely even acknowledged him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gon, wh-where’s Yuto?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Huh?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You should know where he is, we were all there.” Gon narrowed his eyes at the creature, was this a trick?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No I… I don’t remember anything.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gon didn’t answer, he wasn’t sure how.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I don’t remember anything I did after…. After making it to the abandoned shack last night-” A look of horror dawned on its face. “I-is he okay? Is Yuto okay?” It asked frantically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gon sighed, he wasn’t sure what to do at this point. But he started walking, leading it-Yuya back to the shack.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuya had lied, for the most part, he did remember things from last night. But they were things he didn’t want to think about. Things he didn’t want to believe he actually did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had killed someone. Someone he didn’t know, but still. And the frightening part was it felt amazing, in the moment he wanted more and more and more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But now he felt sick that he had ever thought like that. No one belonged to him, no one deserved death.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>It was delicious though, was it not? Do you not feel invigorated? Is the void not gone?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wanted to scream at Zarc, yet he had no energy, the thing around his neck burning his throat and making it hard to move. So he focused on the ground in front of him. Not the voice, not the light he saw emanating from Gon, or the fact that Zarc was right. Just the ground and dirt, maybe he could pretend he didn’t exist for a while.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Plus, I can think of a few thousand people who deserve death.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hissed through his teeth, he disagreed fully. Yet still he didn’t reply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>That chain makes you no fun, wonder why your friend didn’t remove it.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s in here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuya practically threw himself forward to keep up more with Gon, he was just happy Zarc had been interrupted. He rushed inside and stopped when he saw Yuto.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His leg had two large gashes in it, the bleeding had stopped but the outside of the wound was turning purple. In fact his whole leg was swollen and it smelled of death… And Yuya couldn’t say he instinctively hated the smell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuto gave him a weak smile and nodded, and in the moment Yuya felt incredibly awful. He had done this, he’d done this to Yuto and he couldn’t even remember it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>This is your true nature, it’d be easier if you gave in.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He rushed to the couch and leaned down, he wanted to comfort Yuto, to prove what Zarc had said was wrong but then-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t touch him,” Gon ordered him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was hurt, Gon didn’t trust him, but he barely trusted himself at this moment. Who was he to judge Gon for looking after his own friend?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hh, Yuto… I…” This thing, this chain. It made it so hard to talk, he grabbed at it again without thinking, but it was suddenly like touching hot iron. He recoiled immediately, but it left no marks on his…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The things he had now barely resemble human hands, covered in thick black scales, all of it blended together into singular vaguely reptilian limbs. The only thing that contrasted against the black was one single golden plate on the back of his hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>A killer's hands.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuto gave him a reassuring pat. One that didn’t make him feel like he was being stabbed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not your fault, Yuya. I was an idiot to think I could deal with something like this alone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuto’s words were clearly genuine and he wanted to say something in return but instead kept silent. For multiple reasons.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He really didn’t deserve to be forgiven…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What, you got nothing to say back to me? Are you that choked up?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuya pointed to the thing around his neck. “It makes it… a little h-hard to talk.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gon take it off him then.” Yuto replied quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gon didn’t reply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gon?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think we should keep it on him, I don’t trust him fully yet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hearing that from Gon himself was as painful as being shot. He felt even more breathless than before. But he couldn’t even blame Gon. The weight of the line he’d crossed was enough proof.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Yuto seemed very cross, sitting up from his previous position. “So you won’t even let him talk?” He glared at the tall demon hunter. And there was a moment of tension before Gon gave in. Sighing,he grabbed a small silver key from his pocket.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as the collar had been unlocked, it was like a stranglehold had been released from his neck. It was freeing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gon didn’t pocket it though, he left the key and the chain restraint on a small side table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuya looked at it solemnly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gon is… right not to trust me. After what I did.” He held his neck, as if checking to see if it was working properly before he continued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hurt you last night Yuto, and I think if…” He heard Zarc mumble something in the back of his head before continuing. “If Gon hadn’t come along when he did I… I don’t want to think about what would happen.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yuya-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You guys should go, the wound looks pretty bad…” He kept his eyes down at the wooden floor of the cabin again. Anywhere but Yuto, because despite everything he had done, he could still see that light. And it made him ache to grab it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yuya, I refuse to give up on you. There has to be a way to reverse this-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not without you all dying there isn’t!” He clenched his fist. The claws didn't bite into his skin this time… so the new scales were tougher than original skin, great. “If I lost all of you I-I couldn’t live with myself…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's fine, this is fine. He’s fine…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’d be better if… If you guys left. I’m not coming back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You-” He couldn’t tell who was speaking, in the moment he didn’t care.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I said I’m </span>
  <b>not coming back</b>
  <span>.” This time, the compelling thunder of the echo was intentional, he wanted them to leave, couldn’t they see he was dangerous? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This time he didn’t get a reply from anyone, so he moved aside, letting Gon through to pick up Yuto.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were no words exchanged as they left, not even a wave. They just left. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as they were out the door, Yuya collapsed. He’d rot here. He wouldn’t ever leave again. He never wanted to hurt anyone ever again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Outside the two other boys made their way home, yet they still did not talk. Not for a long time into the trek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not giving up on him.” Was the first thing Yuto said, finally being the one to break the silence. Gon didn’t reply, still mulling things over apparently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna find any lead I can, and I- we’ll solve this. There has to be a way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gon hummed, Yuto was admirable. The way he believed in their friend full-heartedly. It was the kind that made Gon feel lesser. He hadn’t trusted Yuya and deep down he still didn’t. Yet seeing Yuto’s determination made him want to believe…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wouldn’t share this with his father like he planned. He’d help Yuto.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d help Yuya…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Masumi!” Yaiba called out. His voice sore from calling out for what seemed like hours. But he wouldn’t give up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Masumi I’m over here!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was morning now, he could see the path they were headed along again, he was no longer lost. Yet Masumi still had yet to appear. He grumbled, thinking about the man that had helped him in the night. He had never shown back up, at first he assumed the worst but no scream was heard. Maybe he’d just gotten lost</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh well, he was a local right? He could find his way back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Probably. He was still an idiot for never asking for the man's name. He didn’t have a name or a face, Yaiba frowned. He owed the man a favor after what he did. And if there’s one thing Yaiba was serious about, it was repaying debts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whatever, he really shouldn’t be thinking about that right now. He needed to find Masumi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Masu-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would you shut up!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ah there she was. Off to the left of the path.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m over this way!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know! I’m coming.” The black haired girl, Masumi, appeared from the brush with a look of annoyance. “I knew where the path was, I was just looking for Hokuto.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a moment of silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hokuto’s dead,” Yaiba replied solemnly, all previous enthusiasm gone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah… I was hoping he had escaped that thing…” Masumi was a bit hard to read, she almost always looked mad. But in this instance she was clearly upset by the loss of their friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked up toward the gaps in the trees.“Only two of us left, huh?” It was more of a statement than a question. But still, it was hard to believe, for him at least. They had started with so many.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Looks like.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another  deafening silence. Yaiba had never been good at comforting others, he’d always been the jokester. The one to crack jokes and lighten the mood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But right now, he couldn’t bring himself to do so. So he’d change the subject instead. “We finally found a town though, huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Masumi hummed and nodded, but didn’t look at him. “It’s hard to believe, most lesser towns have been wiped off the map...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s odd, but hey. There has to be a reason behind it,” He added, eyes still fixed on the skies. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s suspicious.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You think everything’s suspicious,” He argued back, a usual routine for them. It was a distraction. A distraction from the fact they’d never see Hokuto again. Or their town, or their parents.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was just them left now. They had to survive for everyone else.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a commotion in the center of town today. Yuzu would usually be over to check things out in an instant. But…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She felt weak, the wound on her arm, despite a week of constant cleaning and wrapping, wouldn’t heal. It remained open, sore, and bleeding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her dad was rightfully panicking, but Yuzu refused to let it get to her or slow her down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll go to the doctor’s later, I wanna check out what’s going on in the town square.” Was it foolish? Probably, but that’s what made things fun. Plus, her dad was fun to mess with sometimes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She wrapped the wound with extra gauze, just to be safe before she left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The town square wasn’t anything spectacular, in fact at a glance one may not even realize it was the square. Yet people gathered. A small crowd forming around something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She couldn’t exactly maneuver well with a sore arm so she just waited. Listening in on what other people were saying. Apparently they had travellers in town. Two of them. A very rare occasion for a small town like Maimai.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuzu herself had been considering moving herself to Eldes since it had been dubbed the magic capital. So to say she was interested in the strangers was a bit of an understatement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“-It attacked us in the middle of the night, we couldn’t protect ourselves.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She overheard someone, a voice she didn’t recognize. It must be one of the travellers, right? Yuzu quickly tried to make her way through the small crowd. And indeed, the one she heard talking was one of the travellers. His hair messy and brown, he talked in tandem about a monster in the woods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It had glowing red eyes and claws as sharp as swords!” He said, the others in the crowd ate it up. Yuzu though, well… She couldn’t out right deny it, given that only a week ago they had been swarmed by some. But she had her doubts about something like that. That is until the other one spoke up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It killed and ate our other companion, I was unable to stop it with my magic…” The girl spoke up, she seemed to be the quieter of the two. Yet what really caught Yuzu’s attention is the word magic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without even thinking she pushed her way through the last remaining bit of people and met face to face with the girl who had been talking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a minute they just stared at each other. The traveller looked rather confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I… help you?” She asked quizzically, Yuzu had been crouched to sneak her way through.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stood up immediately. “Er, I-I’m Yuzu.” Why was she stuttering? She needed to get a grip. “I… heard you do magic?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The other girl looked a little bewildered but nodded. “Yes, I guess magic isn’t common around here-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, but, I have magic!” Was she coming on too strong? “W-what I mean is. I have magic. I can make seeds and plants grow rapidly. But I have no training.” She tried to grab one of the seeds in her bag, but her arm hurt, and she flinched. Dropping the seed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before she could pick it up herself, the traveller did it for her and placed it in her good hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You seem to be injured.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuzu blinked, but shook off the comment. “It’s nothing really. Just a scratch, now watch this.” She focused her eyes on the seed and it immediately started to grow and bloom in her hand. The vine stretched forward with a bulb and then suddenly it opened in a burst of color, revealing a red rose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The traveller blinked. “Fascinating…” She grabbed the rose, carefully avoiding the thorns, to study it carefully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know it isn’t much but-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were excited to meet someone with powers? I know that feeling.” She smiled, maybe it was  the first time this girl had ever smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Not that Yuzu would know. But it was definitely the first time Yuzu ever saw that smile. Obviously, since this was the first time they ever met.“I’ve been thinking about travelling to go to a better place to teach me more on it, I barely know what I’m capable of.” She said, not that she would admit she was sort of bragging a little. That didn’t matter right now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The black haired girl hummed and placed the rose gently between two of her fingers. Then there was a soft blue glow just before shards of crystal started to form, covering the flower from head to toe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuzu was breathless, it looked so pretty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My magic is crystal based, I learned what I know by myself too.” She handed the rose back to Yuzu. “Your name, you said It was Yuzu. Right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuzu nodded, she felt nervous. Almost light headed, she wondered why.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My name’s Masumi Kotsu. I hope we can chat again later.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuzu felt her heart beating in her ears, she had never met anyone with magic like her. It was exciting, new. it was…. exhausting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Masumi turned to return to her partner’s side, Yuzu swayed. The light headedness didn’t leave, in fact it had turned into a dizziness. She tried to take a step back but in that moment everything just gave out and the world went dark.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She distantly heard someone shout before losing all sense of consciousness entirely.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>again, thanks for reading! (pray for Yuya)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Big thank you to my proof reader on this chapter in particular as it was a mess before they reworked it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Yuto stared at the ceiling, a look of annoyance on his face. Despite Gon being with him, his mood had soured.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His father had yelled at him for being stupid. Because the only plausible excuse he had was falling off a tree, but it wasn’t like Yuto had any control over what happened, truth or fiction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You should get over it, I’m sure he’s just worried,” Gongenzaka said. Which only made Yuto turn his glare at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s always like this, and he always calls me stupid. All he cares about is being able to retire in peace.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but you didn’t tell the truth.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know full well that if I did, he wouldn’t even believe me. Plus Yuya-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Gon nodded, knowing what Yuto was going to add before it was said. He had chosen the best course of action, Gon just really hated lying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And yet he was aware he’d probably have to make his own falsehoods…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe on a different day, he would have thought more about that, but right then, he heard the door open and the scuffling of multiple pairs of shoes. Whoever they belonged to was clearly in a hurry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seconds later, Gon heard a voice speaking frantically to someone else.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wait… he knew that voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned toward the room exit, and indeed the voice belonged to someone he knew. Shuzo rushed past him to the room across the hall, holding…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yuzu!?” Gon immediately yelled, catching the other people with Shuzo off guard. One he recognized, but the other he didn’t. She was someone he’d never seen before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shuzo, on the other hand, didn’t stop to say hi to the familiar face. He was rushing in to place his daughter on the stretcher.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One look at her, and Gon could tell she was worse for wear. Pale and shaking despite being presumably unconscious. Then he turned back to Yuto. He looked concerned, struggling to get up from his lying position.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yuzu... “ Yuto whispered under his breath and then looked at his own wound.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He saw the one person he didn’t know from the group staring at him with ire. Her red eyes probably would’ve pierced into his very soul if they could. Nevertheless, she managed to stop Gon dead in his tracks by simply blocking his path.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is a private manner.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then what’s a stranger like you doing here?” He didn’t even have time to stop the venomous words from forming on his tongue and seeing this person's shocked face made Gon regret what he had said. But it was too late to take it back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s a friend.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can say the same.” Gon replied curtly as he shoved past the girl (with ease) and then rushed toward the panicked Shuzo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy had to place his hand on his shoulder to get him to turn around and notice him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“G-Gongenzaka-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He eyed the doctor and then looked back at Shuzo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong with her?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I don’t know. She just passed out in the middle of town!” The man looked to be on the verge of tears. Losing his daughter was the last thing he wanted, Gon could tell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both of them sat in silence for a bit, watching the doctor check her pulse, her temperature, anything he could to understand what might be the cause of her current condition. And then he gently grasped Yuzu’s bandaged arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gon remembered seeing that at school…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why does she still have this? The wound should be healed by now.” The doctor was annoyed. Frantic even.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Shuzo matched that energy. “It didn’t matter what we put on it, it just wouldn't heal!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gon now sat in the middle, as the two men argued. But he locked his eyes on the bandaged wound. Shuzo had said it wouldn’t heal, he suddenly had a feeling he knew what this was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you know what caused it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you asking questions like that? I’m the doctor here-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, that wasn’t going to help. Gon quickly pushed the doctor away and went to unwrap the bandages himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The wound was black and oozing, clearly infected, but the color led him to finalize why and how.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now wait just a minute, you can’t-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We need holy water, stat!” He yelled, drowning out the doctor’s protests. However, the dumbfounded looks from everyone else in the room made him realize quickly that he’d have to retrieve it himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He marched out of the office on autopilot and immediately took off like a bullet toward his father's dojo. One of the doors had yet to be fixed, which meant his path would’ve been entirely unimpeded if not for the sight of his father was sitting there in the center of the room. Not that Gon cared. He had something he needed to do, and he intended to do it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He saved precious seconds by ignoring his father’s presence in favor of the washbasin of holy water in the back. Gon’s weight as he stopped his momentum against the stone sent the water inside sloshing at the lip before he picked up the bucket beside it and scooped up as much water as he could. While the amount was more than likely too much for a comparatively small injury, at the moment, Gon didn’t care about that either.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But of course, someone grabbed his arm before he could turn and run back to the hospital. His father gave him a stern look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Father, I must go!” He was frantic at this point, Gon didn’t want to lose any of his friends, he could barely handle what was happening with Yuya.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not without an explanation you’re not.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gon fumed, he knew why his father would wanted an explanation immediately after he had returned home that night, let alone in the middle of the day at a time like now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yuzu is dying, she needs this!” And immediately after saying that he violently pulled away, the effort required despite his father’s stature splashing some water onto the floor in the process.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite the outrage on his father’s face, he wasn’t stopped. And Gon would have to apologize for his actions at a later time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Again he burst through the door, entering the room with the bucket of holy water.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Move!” He ordered the others within the room, But instead of any sort of path being cleared, the doctor glowered at him. Or more accurately at the bucket of water Gon had positioned to pour over the festering wound on Yuzu’s arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A bucket of water will not heal a wound-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I said, MOVE!” He didn’t have time for this, Yuzu didn’t have time for this! Gon, in a rush, elbowed the man out of his way and then quickly dumped the water on the wound. It was way too much, he knew it’d be way too much, but he was also sure Yuzu wouldn’t mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ooze let out a strange hissing noise as it reacted to the blessed liquid, a black mist wisping out of the wound with sickeningly eerie undulations. They resembled snakes… or rath something else much more unpleasant before evaporating away entirely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And it left the skin on Yuzu’s arm looking healthy again, despite how it was still open and bleeding. He glanced down at her face, seeing that she already looked more at peace in her sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He breathed out, but then the fatigue of running across town at a relentless full sprint caught up to him, which left him gasping and coughing to get air back into his lungs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There… her wound is purified… It’ll heal now.” Gon finally gasped aloud, though it was mostly for Shuzo’s comfort. And at this point, the doctor didn’t argue- instead rushing for some cream and fresh bandages.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gon, even while leaning on his knee, received the man’s gratitude and how he was practically using his shirt as a personal handkerchief. But that didn’t matter. What mattered was Yuzu.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did you know that would work?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ah, it was the girl from earlier. He stared at her for a brief second before standing up straight once again. “I’m a demon hunter, I’ve dealt with wounds like this on myself.” He answered, almost proudly, yet trying to avoid sounding too cocky about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She didn’t reply immediately but seemed impressed, but that allowed Gon to continue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why did you come here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a moment, she looked taken aback. “She fainted right in front of me. I couldn’t just leave her there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That made sense. “I’ve never seen you around before, are you a traveler?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I traveled here with a friend of mine. Yaiba.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was just as he thought. This was Yaiba’s other traveling companion from last night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, you must be Masumi then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do you know my name?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That gave him pause. “I’ve seen you in town, talked with him a bit.” He lied, which once again left a bitter taste in his mouth. Anything to save her from asking too many questions of him, but not for himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have to go check on my other friend. I’ll see you around.” He said, quickly leaving the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now he was back in Yuto’s room, with an understandably confused Yuto staring right at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happened?” Was the first thing out of the injured boy’s mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He crossed his arms and straightened out. “I purified her wound.” Gon replied matter-of-factly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Demon wounds have dark magic that stops the body from healing. You need to douse the wound in holy water, or it won’t heal.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuto went silent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you do that to my leg?” Yuto finally asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, I used what you stole from the dojo.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At that, Yuto could only let out a nervous laugh. He doubted his actions about the town were very unexpected coming from him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After that it had gone back to silence, the two boys very obviously thinking about the same thing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuya.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, it was Yuya who inflicted that.” Yuto simply stated outright.“And… I don’t think we should tell him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gon nodded slowly, he didn’t know if he agreed, but he knew Yuya would be devastated if he heard about this. He already refused to come out of hiding, sharing this would just make him retreat further in on himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It's probably for the best,” Gongenzaka said, agreeing with Yuto verbally so that the other boy was aware of his feelings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuto relaxed, at least Gon had stopped arguing with him. But there was still one thing on his mind. How to go about telling Yoko… he then heard Gon stand up, turning his head to look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I should check in on him.” Gon’s voice was a mixture of emotions; he almost sounded mad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuto didn’t need to ask who he meant, he knew. The two of them had agreed to keep an eye on him. Yuto was worried what being alone might do to him, he’d never done well on his own, and the talk about the demon talking to him’ had him even more concerned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gon, on the other hand, was less concerned and just wary. He couldn’t refuse to believe Yuto at this point. So far, everything fell in line with what he had said. But whether their newest demon problem was the real Yuya or not, he was a danger, and Gon had a job to do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wouldn’t let sentimentality get in the way of that. Not fully anyway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The woods seemed uninviting now, knowing what dwelled within it now made Gon weary of every little movement- from rodents still scurrying about now and then to the rustle of the leaves. He had to remind himself to calm down and focus more intently on what was truly around him at any given moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Or maybe the real dread wasn’t merely about the bloodthirsty beast slowly over-taking Yuya, but the fact that he was involved in a web of deceit around the matter and the repercussions waiting for him if he was caught. This was a huge secret, not only that, but now he’d stolen a total of two things from his father thus far. The second  a divining staff held tightly within his grip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While the chain was used to restrict movement, the staff was an item that would help him if he needed to protect someone… or himself. The only problem was the metal hoops hanging from it. They clanged against each other and gave away his location.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The trek to the shack was enough to have Gon slightly huffing when he arrived, but he wouldn’t let that slow him down. He went to approach the front of it, then stopped. There he saw something he didn’t expect.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuya wasn’t in the house; he was outside digging a hole with his bare hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” Because what else was Gon supposed to ask at such a bizarre sight? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuya shot straight up, his front and demonic claws wholly covered in dirt. Though as soon as Yuya locked eyes with him, Gon shivered, which caused the other boy to immediately flinch and turn his head away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Um...” Yuya started awkwardly. But for a moment, words appeared to abandon him. He looked down at himself, then back at Gon before pulling his gaze back to the dirt again. “I’m… digging a hole.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can </span>
  <em>
    <span>see</span>
  </em>
  <span> that. But why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuya paused, then climbed out of the hole. He’d dug pretty deep all things considered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t… think the shack is safe enough. So I’m digging a hole to put myself in… For next time, you know?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gon wasn’t sure what to say, the plan seemed ridiculous. But he found himself agreeing; the shack wasn’t enough. Gon hummed in thought, only slightly aware that Yuya was staring at the staff he had brought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll need a grate on top of it. And it’ll need to be much deeper.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not done yet… But why are you here, anyway?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was uncharacteristically cold of Yuya. Gon frowned. “I’m here to check in on you, Yuya, to make sure you're alright. Yuto’s worried. I’m worried.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I told you not to-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You told us you weren’t coming back. You said nothing about us visiting you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The grimy boy gave him a look, scrunching his nose and pouting in a particular way he always did whenever someone else got the best of him.… Gon couldn’t help but crack a smile, something about a demon pouting was funny enough to him as is. If only for how absurd it was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We won’t allow the same events to happen next time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can’t stop this, and you shouldn’t get your hopes up…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re not asking for your permission, we’re telling you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuya went silent. As expected. Gon let out a sigh, adjusting his arm and the staff. Yuya’s gaze locked onto it again. Was he afraid of it? He cleared his throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be looking out for you… whenever you lose yourself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s on new moons,” Yuya interjected.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right. Regardless, this, along with the chain, will subdue you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuya visibly twitched.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right…” he looked around nervously, or maybe he was just adamantly avoiding eye contact. Either way, he sounded anything but convinced. Gon could relate to that well. Not that he could do anything about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to keep this staff here… I will see if maybe Yoko can craft a grate for us. Your idea to have a pit might work.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He expected a response from Yuya, but the other teen was still refusing to even look at him. So he continued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you’re okay, I should be on my way-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait…!” Yuya abruptly called out, even if he was still avoiding eye contact, His hand twitched before being forcibly clenched closed as if he was perhaps yearning to reach out and stop Gon from leaving, but decided not to. Probably for the best.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t… Don’t tell my mom anything. I’d rather she think I’m dead.” His voice wavered, his emotions making it hard to speak, tears pricked at his eyes, but he tried his best not to let them fall. Though to anyone watching, it would be obvious Yuya was close to breaking down. Yet he continued to stand firm on his decision.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gon hummed, placing the staff within the walls of the shack and then reemerging.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yuya…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gon, please…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gon sighed and nodded, Yuya was pushing him away, he was pushing everyone away. He’d done this before, when his father had died, he had locked himself in his room for a very long time… It was something Yuya did whenever he was in distress.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This sort of situation wasn’t too different.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So as he walked off… Gon knew he was most likely going to break that promise. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>She couldn’t get her mind off what that boy had said: a monster with glowing red eyes and claws as sharp as swords. It intrigued her, more than it probably should have.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ruri had been keeping tabs on one of the travelers ever since they arrived. Which was unlike her, Shun had said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just think that the ‘monster’ in the woods… Might be…” She didn’t know, she just had a feeling, like an itch that it might not be as simple as people were making it out to be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shun gave her </span>
  <em>
    <span>the look</span>
  </em>
  <span>. One she’d gotten used to over the years, a mix between the stink eye and a pout.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not going to stop me, y’know.” It was mostly in jest, Ruri wasn’t the confrontational type. It was more of an inside joke than anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still, Shun wouldn’t say it, but he too had a weird feeling. Not only that, but he had been dealing with a flaky Yuto, suddenly it was like he had something way more important to attend to. Yet Yuto wouldn’t tell him what that something was…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whatever, this was about Ruri.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s the plan then?” He asked, even though he had no intention of taking part in it, he was just worried Ruri would do something to get herself injured.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ruri hummed, “I’m just going to find that new boy and ask him a few more questions…. That’s all.” She answered, yet she seemed more focused on the egg than anything else. Shun still couldn’t believe the ‘rock’ excuse worked with their mom…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you plan on looking for that thing, I’m not letting you go in alone. Got that?” Shun almost startled his sister with how sternly he said that. Yet she nodded and continued to pack up. That included a sling for the egg. Ever since it had been stolen, Ruri wouldn’t let it out of her sight. It was a little amusing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ruri just nodded before making her way out the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just like yesterday, she had made her way to the square, focusing on the road in front instead of the weird stares she was getting from passers-by. It worked… for the most part.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But when she arrived, the crowd was smaller than it’d been yesterday. It worried Ruri, the travelers hadn’t already moved on, right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her fears were silenced as she heard the familiar voice of the individual she had been looking for- the loud boy with the sword.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Again she could hear him, rambling on about the same monster, the same red eyes, the same sharp claws. And still, she was intrigued. Though momentarily, she stopped her walk. She remembered Yuzu had been here the other day, yet she never got to say anything to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’d worry about that another time; she had to get some info first.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um, excuse me.” Ruri almost softly called out. She preferred to avoid confrontation, and to her, pushing someone out of the way would just lead to that. But her voice went unheard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She mumbled something under her breath in annoyance, and then made her way around the crowd. Maybe she could find a way in…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though it looked like she wouldn’t have to, someone had bumped into her. Fortunately, the egg was nice and secure, but still… How lucky for her, though, when she saw who it was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, uh... excuse me, didn’t see yah there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine.” Ruri had responded on reflex more than anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be on my way then-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-wait-” Ruri interrupted, the last thing she wanted was for the boy she wanted answers from to disappear before she got to ask him anything. “I-I was wondering if… Maybe you could share more about the monster you met in the forest.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy, Yaiba, looked… well, shocked by her outburst.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why would you wanna know about something like that, ain’t you afraid?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was a loaded question. Ruri was afraid of a lot of things, but helping out an animal in need outweighed that fear despite the danger. “I mean, a little bit. But what if it’s just a lost animal or something?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That doesn’t matter. It killed someone!” Yaiba, always the aggressor yelled at the girl. “That someone was my friend!” He hadn’t meant for it to come off quite as harsh, but in the moment Yaiba was adamant about what he’d said. “Even if I heard it whimpering, that means nothing. It still killed someone close to me!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry… I…” She did it again, hadn’t she? Thinking of the animal more than the person affected. “I should have thought about how you were feeling…”Despite the boy’s harsh words, Ruri was still thinking about it, absorbing every word. Even amidst the initial guilt she was still thinking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yaiba’s face only softened slightly. He wasn’t sure if he was going to forgive her so easily yet didn’t want bad blood with someone so soon in a new town. So he mumbled, “Don’t worry about it.” under his breath before sauntering off to another location.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ruri watched him walk off. She felt horrible. And yet…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something he had said grabbed her attention. Knowing the creature had been whimpering during the scene of its crime was enough for her. Enough to make it her quest to find it… She just had to tell Shun first.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ruri started on her way, intending to go straight home, yet again her mind thought about Yuzu. She eyed the crowd one final time, no Yuzu… She’d stop at her house before going back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuto was incredibly bored. He had been stuck in here an entire day, unable to move, so all he could do was sleep and stare at the ceiling. The dull wooden ceiling…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At least the doctor had concluded that his leg wasn’t broken. Though that didn’t mean the damage wasn’t severe. Yuya had cut his leg pretty deep, apparently so deep that he might have severed a nerve or two. He wouldn’t tell Yuya that either.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By now, his leg had been bandaged, and he’d been given the okay to walk around. But it wasn’t easy, even with the crutch the doctor provided him. Yuto was also just in a bad mood; his father had yelled at him again today. And yet, he couldn’t defend himself. Not unless he wanted to blow the secret wide open. It frustrated him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What also frustrated him is that this darn injury had made it almost impossible to do any digging. No library meant no research. But he still had one lead. At least he thought he did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuto had not met face to face with the new residents in town, but he had heard about them from his father. Two young kids, around his age. No one knew anything about them other than they had come from a place they said was no more. What exactly did that mean?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He should stop thinking in circles and just go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuto hobbled over to the other room, it was difficult, but he managed without assistance. That is until a particular new face stood in his way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shouldn’t you be resting?” It was hard to tell if this girl was concerned or angry with him. But she held the door to Yuzu’s room half-closed. What to do…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just wanna check on Yuzu.” He felt bad using Yuzu as an excuse. He’d be sure to make up for that later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl hummed and opened the door. Good, at least there was no fighting. Yuto made his way inside, sitting down in the chair closest to the door to rest his leg. Despite being purified, it still hurt like all heck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s fine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuzu was still unconscious. She’d been since yesterday.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Still asleep…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, are you two close?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Right, she didn’t know him. “You could say that she’s more of a friend of a friend. But I’m still worried.” Yuto chuckled, trying to lighten the mood. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl just nodded and continued to stare at Yuzu. It was odd, considering the girl barely knew her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, why have you been hanging around here instead of seeing what this town has to offer?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I… well. She- Yuzu collapsed right in front of me. I guess you could say I’m also worried.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fair.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He leaned back a bit on the chair. He was here; it’s now or never.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why did you decide to travel, to begin with?” He might as well get straight to the point.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She blinked, taking in what Yuto had asked before narrowing her eyes in suspicion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why do you need to know?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You could say I’m curious.” It wasn’t a lie, but it was far from the truth as well. “I’ve heard some bits and pieces. Yet I still can’t make sense of why anyone would want to move to a town so out of the way and remote.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We didn’t have a choice!” The girl raised her voice. “It’s not like we wanted this-“ her fist tightened, it sounded as if she had more to say, yet she stopped there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Listen, the reason I’m asking is…” how should he word this, he had to leave Yuya out of it… “I’m doing some research into… odd happenings. You could say.” He felt incredibly dumb, but the girl, on the other hand, looked surprisingly stunned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You…” she began, only to be cut off by a third voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-Yuzu!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Was that Ruri?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuto couldn’t go and check, but he didn’t need to. The girl headed out for him, just as curious about the new guest as he was. Moments later, Ruri practically slammed the door open.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So he was right.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh goodness Yuzu…!” Ruri was by the other girl’s bedside in a flash, holding onto her hand. Despite Yuzu being unconscious and all. “I’m so sorry, I-I had no idea-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re fine, Ruri. I don’t think most people know yet.” Yuto reassured her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Ruri seemed startled by his voice and turned around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yuto?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He waved, trying to lighten the mood even slightly, which was easier said than done with Miss Grumpy glaring from the corner of the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you-” Her eyes trailed down until she saw his bandaged leg. “Oh goodness, what happened?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fell off a tree, you know. The usual.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So if you wanna tell Shun where I am, it’s here.” Again, Yuto was trying to act casual, yet the other girl, the one not participating in the conversation, was staring at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll make sure to tell him that…” Ruri eyed the egg, still sitting cozy in her side bag. Then she looked back at Yuzu. “Does Yuya know about Yuzu? I’m sure he’s freaking out right now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh, Yuto wasn’t prepared for that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um-” His mind started to race, and think of multiple excuses. But when it came to what was said, it was like he rolled double zeros. Yuto couldn’t think, or sort out any of the ideas in his head. And in the end, his mouth started to move before his brain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know-” He blurted out and then immediately wanted to slap himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And of course, immediately, he was bombarded by questions from two people. The other girl practically popped out of the background.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, you don’t know?” Ruri started.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who’s Yuya?” added the other girl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is he okay?” Ruri questioned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does he live here?” the traveler butted in again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know!” Yuto shouted, looking for anything to get the two girls to stop interrogating him. But he still needed to think fast. “Listen, he came into the woods with me when I hurt my leg, haven’t seen him since then... “</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Was that convincing at all?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s been really flaky recently anyways, but I’m sure he’ll show back up.” Yuto tacked on quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both of them looked unconvinced but stayed quiet. That was good enough.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna go lay back down now… Hope Yuzu wakes up soon!” Yuto said before hobbling off to his room. Regrettably, with significant difficulty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ruri mulled over Yuto’s words. Was it possible that Yuya was lost in the forest? Alone with a monster that may or may not be a monster? There had to be some other reasonable explanation for why he wasn’t at Yuzu’s bedside right now, right?</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, I’m gonna go too, gotta get ready for something-” She said, then left without checking if the other girl had even heard her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If anything, her conviction to go and check out that woods had grown. There was no backing out now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The shop was closed. Odd, it was the middle of the day yet the open sign was turned around. And the windows covered. Gon almost thought the house itself was vacant until he heard the faintest clang of metal. Yoko wouldn’t refuse to open her store. Would she?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gon rapped on the door, as loudly as he could and then waited.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The clanging metal was immediately replaced with frantic footsteps before the door swung open. Revealing Yoko on the other side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her eyes were wide before she saw who it was. “Oh.” She sounded disappointed, almost heartbreakingly so. Gon had a feeling he knew why.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello, miss Sakaki.” He greeted with a bow, something he regularly did even if it wasn’t common within Maimai.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She forced a smile on her face before opening the door further. “Gongenzaka-“ she started and then motioned for the boy to, “Come in.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” He stepped inside, the shop was as clean and organized as he remembered- all the charms in order.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was about to make his inquiry before Yoko started up again. “Gon, have you seen Yuya anywhere?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He twitched, he should have expected this. And yet the question hit just as hard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gon didn’t even know where to begin; of course, the easiest option would be to deny it, and he still abhorred lying. And Yoko’s face… It was of a devastated mother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Listen, I know where he is, and he’s safe-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then tell me where he is, why hasn’t he been home...” She interrupted, panicked. Yet she didn’t raise a finger at him… She was kind. Would she understand Yuya’s predicament? Was that even his to decide?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No, he thought. He’d have to convince Yuya first.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s… not the same Yoko, something happened.” It was as vague as he could make it, he wasn’t even sure ‘what happened’ fully himself. Yet what he said had earned him nothing but a glare from the woman. She was understandably upset.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m his mother, Gon. I just want him home and safe,” It started as a shout, and then died down on her lips, like she couldn’t keep up the act of being upset.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He can’t, not right now… I can’t tell you why, but he’s keeping himself away from town to keep everyone else safe…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“From what!?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Himself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yoko didn’t respond, letting the words hang in the air. As if she was still trying to comprehend what had been said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I feel like I should take my leave,” He pulled out a slip of paper and handed it to her. “I originally came here to commission you for a grate… I’ll pay whatever price you decide. But I’ll leave for now. My apologies.” He walked, looking at the floor as he passed Yoko.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait.” She spoke up, and Gon stopped right before the exit. “Tell him… It doesn’t matter what’s going on. I still love him and want him home safe…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gon didn’t say a thing, just nodded before he left, closing the door behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had to breathe out and just stand there for a minute. He wasn’t sure if he had done the right thing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was stupid. If he hadn’t told Yoko, she’d still be worrying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yet…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just don’t think about it. Easier said than done. Maybe he had told Yoko the truth because he was sick of lying? She was a good mom, at least he wouldn’t have to worry about her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keeping a secret was incredibly stressful…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time he made it back to the dojo, his father had set himself in the middle of the floor, meditating with candles. Seeing his father had become stressful, lately. Gon was almost sure the man was catching onto his lies. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ You’ve been slacking in your prayers.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh. Just like his father, he didn’t even have to announce his presence. He just knew.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve… Been worried about my friends.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His father's eyes opened to glare at him. “Do not think that excuse will work on me.” The man stood up. “The divining staff has gone missing, you wouldn’t happen to know where it is, would you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite his stature, his father's presence was enough to silence him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll keep my eye out for it…” Another lie, he knew exactly where it was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His father continued to glare at him, yet did not approach. He was instead, turning to head through the side door of the dojo that led to the actual living area.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I pray that you are not keeping secrets from me, Noboru. I do not wish to punish my own son for stealing…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, father…” He bowed, then the man closed the door behind him, and Gon was left alone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was in trouble.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Again thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Yuto had more than enough of his dad's yelling; moreover, he still had yet to get anything worthwhile out of the newcomer, whose name he learned was Masumi. But for some reason, the girl had become intrigued about Yuya.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know you’re hiding something.” She eyed him. Which just made the boy sigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were in Yuzu’s room again. This time he had come to make sure he was there for her since Yuya couldn’t be. His short walk over was a lot less painful. But Masumi’s constant prying had more than made up for that lack of ‘pain.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He groaned as she asked him for the third time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you hiding?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god.” At this point, he was losing his composure. Just a little bit. Okay, a lot. He tried to block her out… until he thought of something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, listen.” Yuto began, “Maybe I’ll be willing to share what I know if you share what you know.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Please work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But why do you need to know about that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll tell you why if you just </span>
  <em>
    <span>share why you left!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That shut her up, how someone could go from incredibly quiet to not shutting up after </span>
  <em>
    <span>one name </span>
  </em>
  <span>reveal boggled his mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, but I’d rather this stay between us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuto hummed. “Only two others are in on it. I’d only tell them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wh-“ Masumi silenced herself. She’d ask what he meant by that later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yaiba and I, we aren’t travelers by choice. Some kind of… mechanical creature destroyed our home.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a second, it was like everything stopped for a minute. This had been the lead Yuto had been hoping for. It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>better</span>
  </em>
  <span> than ever expected. If he could, Yuto would’ve run to that shack to tell Yuya right this instant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he didn’t. He’d never make it there anyway- the wound would reopen. He’d just be a liability again, so he stayed put continuing to listen and gather data.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Only the three of us…” She stopped for a moment, pain clear in her face, remembering one of her companions was no longer here. “Two of us survived. Everyone else is dead. Burned alive or eaten by that thing.” Masumi almost let out a hissing noise when mentioning said ‘thing.’ It was probably painful to recall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can understand not wanting to recall that, but why would you want to keep it a secret?” He found himself pondering out loud.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because we didn’t want to cause a panic. Or….” Masumi trailed off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now, Yuto didn’t know her all that well, but this felt out of character. She came across as brash and forward. Yet now she seemed nervous. Was recalling what happened that horrifying?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Or what?” He egged her on</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know… jinx ourselves?” Her face filled with worry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We think there’s more than one of those things. We expected it to be easy to find another town, but it was like every town had been wiped off the map in one fell swoop… Yours is the only one we’ve found still standing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, that certainly wasn't good, Yuto thought. Were they next then? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But wait, Yuya said his deal got rid of the monster, deleted from the timeline or something. So it just… never got here? Yuto’s head was beginning to spin, what did it mean, why were towns being destroyed? Was it the same beast every time or different ones?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was about to ask, right before he heard a groan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both of them looked to Yuzu as she began to stir.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I’ll tell the doctor.” Masumi hurried out of the room, while Yuto tried his best to shuffle his way over to Yuzu’s bedside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her blue eyes partly opened, but she looked dazed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yuzu!” Yuto called out to her, anything to keep her conscious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She turned, slowly, she then laid eyes on Yuto.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yuya…?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That one name. That one name took all the fight from him. Like a punch in the gut, he felt awful, not just for Yuzu but for Yuya. Yuto didn’t have the strength to even reply to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was almost grateful when the doctor came in to replace him. He sat back down as the doctor checked her vitals. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yuzu, can you hear me?” The doctor said. There was a quiet yes in response. Past that, Yuto had tuned out, not because he didn’t care.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But because Masumi wasn’t with the doctor. Had she run off? Yuto hadn’t told her anything yet, why would she?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now, just wait, Masumi is alerting Shuzo. Your dad will be here soon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh, that made sense… Yuto leaned back in the chair and merely observed. And despite the noise from the other two in the room. Yuto felt almost antsy like the time had slowed down just to make the wait for Masumi’s return as drawn out and agonizing as possible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yuto?” Her-Yuzu’s voice pulled him back into reality. He nodded to show he was listening.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is Yuya here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t make eye contact, was this guilt? Because he felt like utter trash right now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He opened his mouth, but he couldn’t even form words. Should he lie? Could he tell Yuzu the truth?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“YUZUUUU!!!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What the-</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Shuzo rushed into the room, practically barreling over the doctor to see his daughter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yuzu… I’m so glad you're okay!” He immediately began crying, very Shuzo-like of him, and grabbing his daughter's good hand just to hold it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dad… come on,” a blush had formed on Yuzu’s face. She was used to her dad’s doting. Yet with an audience, it felt ten times more embarrassing. Especially with the person she was trying to impress watching.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Masumi seemed amused. Yuzu just wanted out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you feeling okay? Anything sore?” He eyed her bandaged arm as he spoke, not that Yuzu needed a cue to understand what her dad meant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carefully, she slid her hand out of her dad’s grip.“I mean, I’m a little confused. Why am I here?” She looked over herself, the last thing she could recall was being in the town square and talking to Masumi about magic while also making a fool of herself. Gods, Masumi probably thought she was lame.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You passed out sweetie, you’ve been out for a whole day.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ‘sweetie’ was a bit much… but that explained a lot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Well, that would explain why I’m here.” Yuzu shrugged it off, looking over herself one last time. She had minimal scrapes from the fall, the only wound she had was the one on her other arm. Now that she was thinking about it… her injury felt way better. There was still a dull pain, yet it was nowhere near the level of discomfort it had been.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuzu chuckled and eyed the room. Or maybe she was looking for something, Yuto thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m surprised.” She let out another small laugh. “Would have expected Yuya to be freaking out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The room went silent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? Did I say something wrong?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone was silent until Masumi stepped in. “I believe this Yuya character is currently MIA.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuzu’s eyes darted to each person in the room before resting on her dad's melancholic expression.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s true. He’s been missing for two days now.” Shuzo’s usually energetic voice was dull like he hadn’t come to terms with it himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuzu couldn’t think of how to respond. They had to be joking, right? But why else would he not be here right now? She looked to Yuto, but he avoided eye contact…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We should get you back home to rest anyways,” Her dad pulled her off the stretcher and made her lean on him. But she was fine. She felt better than fine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The only thing that WASN’T fine was that Yuya was missing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is no one looking for him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s because the town as a whole doesn’t know yet.” Another voice chimed in. A deep booming voice that Yuto and Yuzu recognized immediately as Gon. However, Yuzu wasn't satisfied with that answer. “Then spread the news! Everyone should be looking for him!”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure he’s fine,” Yuto was sure because he knew Yuya was as okay as he could be at this moment. But he couldn’t tell Yuzu. Not yet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do you know that though, what if he’s not?” Her brows furrowed, was she mad at him? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yuzu-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shuzo started, only to again be interrupted by Gon. “I AM looking, we’ll find him, we just don’t need more panic in this town.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Masumi’s eyebrows raised, she was curious. What was there to panic about in this town?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I…” Yuzu looked at the floor and then back to Gon. his expression was determined, and for some reason, it made her feel slightly better. “Alright. But you better tell me when you find him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” Gon said, right before Yuzu and Shuzo left the room. The doctor followed behind them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Which left just the three of them- Masumi was still glaring for the corner of the room. Yuto sighed. “Alright, I guess it’s my turn to explain things, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, and it better be in-depth.” The girl spoke with some sass- was it sass? Yuto could never tell with this girl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah.” Yuto shrugged off her kinda-sorta threat and leaned back to think of how to go about sharing what he knew.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Gon had other things in mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on here? Yuto, what did you say to her?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing! Yet…” he grinned, trying his luck again to lighten the mood. But all it did was have Gon glaring at him too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gon, she knows about the mech creatures.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gon was about to respond, but Masumi cut him off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew </span>
  </em>
  <span>about those things, and you wanted me to talk anyway?”  She sounded angry, but it was hard to tell considering she always looked and sounded mad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuto sighed and breathed out.“Well, I mean-“</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve never seen them. We only know they exist because…” Gon continued before suddenly stopping.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two boys glanced at each other nervously. They hadn’t told this to anyone. Maybe they should have, but the chances they’d be taken seriously were slim to none.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Masumi was aware of the things Yuya talked about, so it was risky, but who else would understand as well as her?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because of Yuya.” both of the boys spoke in unison.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is about the fourth time I’ve heard that name, who is he, how does he know about them if they’ve yet to attack here-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would you just listen for a second!?” He didn’t mean to sound so rude, but he was trying to organize his thoughts. In the end, the truth seemed to be the best option for once.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yuya is our good friend…” the grey-eyed boy bit his lip, he felt guilty. Yuya didn’t want anyone else knowing. He was about to betray that for info. Yuya would forgive him… right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yuya </span>
  <em>
    <span>knows </span>
  </em>
  <span>about those things because we </span>
  <em>
    <span>were </span>
  </em>
  <span>attacked.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Masumi’s eyes widened, it was the first time Yuto had ever seen her not glaring. It was almost enough to make him chuckle, but he didn’t.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you expect me to believe that? If you were attacked, this whole place would be-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was, at least, that’s what Yuya said.” Yuto started, everything he had heard had been from his friend and Jin. He didn’t remember it personally; it was all second hand. And now that Masumi was questioning things, it did seem far fetched, did he doubt himself? Doubt Yuya?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The only reason we’re all still alive is because of Yuya.” Yuto finished with a mutter directed more towards himself than anyone else, as much as he intended to continue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Gon gave him a reassuring pat and continued for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The reason such a monster hasn’t attacked us is that Yuya formed a deal with a demon to reset time. By all means, we should be dead, and yet Yuya…” Gon trailed off, he was never one to show many emotions, but Gon had been very deeply affected. More so than Yuto could ever hope to comprehend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was very likely Gon felt like he had let Yuya down. He was a protector, after all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuto saw the pain in his face, maybe he wouldn’t ever honestly know how Gon felt, but he could support him regardless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yuya put his life on the line for us, and now he’s suffering…” He finished. Failing to mention what Yuya was suffering from exactly. Maybe it was better that way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl crossed her arms and hummed, mulling over the words she’d just heard and thinking about them over and over before speaking. For a minute, Masumi wondered if they were implying this friend of theirs had died.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But the way they spoke of him, he was probably very much alive. Demon aside, one thing didn’t add up. If he was alive, why was he hiding? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked at the two boys. Both of them stared at the floor, defeated. They couldn’t have been lying with expressions like those.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve only heard of demons in legends from our own town’s elders. I’ve never seen one with my own eyes, and yet I wasn’t aware they were capable of reversing time.” Masumi began. “But whether I believe it or not is of no consequence. Your town still stands. Therefore this must be, if not fully true, then partly true.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nodded, content with herself. “Thank you for sharing this with me.” She smiled before becoming completely serious again. “Yet if Yuya is still alive, why is he in hiding? And if you know where he is, take me to him. I want to talk to him myself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Uh oh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That may be an issue,” Yuto spoke up first. Straightening himself while he sat on the chair. “He… really doesn’t want to be seen.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not only that, he believes Maimai will be safer if he stays away, and...” Gon chimed in. Something else had been on his mind as well. A glaring issue that would be cruel of him to leave out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuya had killed her companion. And yet, what would she do if she knew that?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuto sighed, interrupting Gon’s thoughts. “Listen, I think it’d be beneficial if we kept talking, there’s no use hiding things anymore.” He stood up, a little awkward with his leg, but he managed. “Gon, take her to him. My dad’s gonna be here soon anyway, and I’d rather us not fight again…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gon blinked, he can’t say he didn’t expect this as an outcome. And yet it was just as shocking. “Are you…” He began, and then looked at Yuto, his face was determined, maybe even a little tired. Gon sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come with me, then,” He announced to her. “We will be returning into the woods.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For now, he’d keep what he knew a secret.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm letting you all know that this will be the last chapter for a bit as I am going on a bit of a Hiatus. I think I have writers block as nothing I'm writing is turning out right. So for the time being im going back to a loose schedule instead of uploading a chapter every Monday. I hope that's ok! and as always thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning for gore and body horror this chapter! read with caution if you're squeamish!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The forest, even after everything that had gone on within it, still felt safer in the mornings. Something about the sun, Gon guessed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whatever the reason was, the trip there was alright as long as he didn’t think about what had happened only a few nights prior. Masumi, on the other hand, didn’t look very enthused about being back within its leafy walls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her friend had perished here after all. Gon couldn’t blame her for that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll be coming upon a shack soon. He’ll be… around there.” He broke the silence, but Masumi didn’t respond, possibly because she was trying not to think of her dead friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the trees thinned, and the grass became muddy, Gon knew he had arrived. So he shouted out his friend's name.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But the demon boy didn’t come out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yuya-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who else is with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How did he know Masumi was with him? And as if Yuya read his thoughts, he answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can see their soul...” Yuya answered. He sounded almost scared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Masumi was perplexed. What did he mean by soul? Her very being? Why could he see that?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shook her head, rattling out unneeded thoughts, and then spoke. “I heard you, and I have gone through something quite similar.” She began, but something about the situation felt off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I heard you’ve witnessed the destruction of your town by an unknown creature. A mix of beast and machine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was no reply from Yuya. So she continued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I, too, have seen that happen with my own eyes. My master was swallowed in seconds by its searing metal jaws… everything I held dear burnt to ash…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still silence from the boy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve heard that many towns were wiped off the map, not just mine or yours. Most of the southern towns are… gone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She recalled every single felled village. All the charred bodies. Everything they had found on their way here. And something more. Something her master said right before the dreaded thing burst from the earth and wreaked absolute havoc.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>War in the north. And she had seen when the creature flew off in that very direction once it had finished.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a war game. Someone in the north has started all of this…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The north…” Yuya finally spoke. He seemed almost confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you didn’t know? Will you come out? It'd be easier to talk about this with Yaiba-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>No.</b>
  <span>” His voice was resonating again, and despite how many times Gon had heard it, it still shook him to his very core. No doubt, Masumi felt the same.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“B-but, why?” Her breath was shaky, the echo had suddenly left her with no energy, yet she refused to show weakness. “We should pool together what we know to protect ourselves in case of an attack.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t… I… I’m just as dangerous.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How could you be dangerous, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>saved </span>
  </em>
  <span>your town.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An uncharacteristic growl escaped Yuya’s mouth, and for a second, Gon thought he might have flipped back into his uncontrolled state. </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>“Because!“ Yuya nearly snarled. “This demon is turning me into something </span><b>I don’t want to be!</b> <b>It’s turning me into a monster, and I can’t do anything about it!</b><span>”</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A monster… One who dwelled within the woods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Masumi approached the house and rounded the corner. She had enough, no more talking to nothing. She caught both boys off guard, but Yuya especially. He shied away as soon as he saw even a bit of Masumi’s face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though it was too late, Masumi had seen him, seen the claws, the cracked skin on his face, the teeth. He covered his eyes in shame; he didn’t want to see her reaction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a moment, she just stood there, wide-eyed, taking in what she was seeing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You… weren’t lying…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This was the price for saving us…” Gon said. Not that he completely understood it himself. “Yuya made a deal with that demon, and now… he’s becoming one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Masumi just stood there for a minute, processing what she was seeing and hearing before speaking. “You may look like one, but I’m sure you’re still you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t </span>
  <b>get it!</b>
  <span>” Yuya looked angry and sad all at once as he moved his claws away, just to gaze down at them again as if seeing something that wouldn’t go away in his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But what caught Masumi’s attention were his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His glowing blood-red eyes… No… It couldn’t be…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>I already killed someone! I couldn’t stop myself… I….</b>
  <span>” He stared back at the dirt, slumped at where he sat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gon considered that perhaps he should be visiting Yuya more often. Better than leaving his friend all alone with only his thoughts and the demon inside</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Masumi bristled.“You…” She spat with pure venom in her voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Within an instant, the air around her sparkled, and crystals materialized with deadly points aimed at Yuya. The same mineral even coated the tips of Masumi’s fingers. Magic. It was a sight to behold.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You killed him! You’re the monster-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gon ran to her, placing a hand on her shoulder to try and ground her. “Masumi, don’t-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shoved his hand away and glared at the taller teen with hatred that would burn if looks could kill.“You knew, and you didn’t tell me!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I…” Gon bowed his head. “I was hoping we could put things aside for the greater good-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You think I’m going to side with the </span>
  <em>
    <span>thing </span>
  </em>
  <span>that killed my friend!? Do you really think so little of me!?” Her anger made the crystals hanging all around them shake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Masumi, listen-” Gon tried to reason, but Masumi pulled away from him, scowling at his attempt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just let her do it… Maybe if she kills me, I won’t have to worry anymore...” Yuya laughed dryly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yuya!” Gon yelled at his friend, horrified at how easily the boy was able to ask for death.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Masumi turned back toward Yuya and yanked on the collar of his tattered shirt, forcing him to his feet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But even as she held the crystals to both keep Gon at bay and also sink into the demon’s throat, the look in his eyes made her hesitate on the actual killing strike. At most, they flicked up to peer at her weapon of choice briefly, but otherwise, they were dull. No fear, let alone desperation for mercy. Nothing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wanted this. He wanted to die.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What was the point if Hokuto’s killer didn’t fear death? Masumi wanted to scream out her frustration, why couldn’t it have been some dumb beast that got her friend instead? Why was it just some kid who made the worst mistake of their life and already hated what they had done?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was so frustrating, it felt like she could explode… and yet Masumi released the half-demon boy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She opened her mouth to at least say something else, but then a scream rang through the forest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Masumi turned to Gon for answers, but his face made it clear he was just as shocked, along with a mix of terror and confusion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ruri…” Yuya all but whispered, before darting off into the surrounding wooded area and leaving the other two behind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuya had always been very athletic, but he knew he could never outrun Gon so quickly. The speed that was his new normal now felt almost exhilaratingly inhuman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well… He wasn’t human, was he? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>To your left. I can feel those… Things.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you helping me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No answer, he’d get one soon enough. Yuya turned left as Zarc said, and indeed he was met face to face with creatures he had never seen as well as Ruri and Shun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The things were a mix of animal and machine; the animal skin pulled so tight it revealed gears among its inner flesh. It reminded Yuya of the creature that had burst from the ground beneath his home, the one that </span>
  <em>
    <span>started all of this. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>It is, they're all made by him.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hand twitched, but he didn’t move. As much as Yuya didn’t know who ‘he’ was, yet it was almost as if he could feel Zarc’s anger… It was the first time. What did a god have to be angry about?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuya didn’t have time to ponder on that, as the beasts began to close in around his friends. He heard Shun shout, and without even thinking he reeled back and-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite this thing's body being made of what Yuya could only assume was metal, his claws cut through it as if it had been made of paper. Exposing the innards of the creature, a grotesque mix of gears and organs. Oh god, this thing, was it alive?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It let out a pathetic shrill noise before collapsing. But the other one had taken its fallen comrade as a chance to surprise their new attacker. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s claws made contact with his skin, but it wasn’t the sensation he was expecting. It was more of a burning feeling than being cut. He was very briefly reminded of when he had burnt his hand on the molder one day. It felt similar, yet this pain somehow felt worse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He let out a hiss on instinct. Most of his movements he had left up to instinct, since he had no prior knowledge on how to use these claws. Let alone fight. Yuya was thankful for that, if only a little.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He jumped back to avoid its next swing, but damage had already been done. He saw his blood, black like oil. It was sickening; he was sickening.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That moment of distraction was all the beast needed to clamp down on one of his arms. It didn’t cut him, but it hurt, like being struck by lightning. Yuya’s hiss turned into a growl of pain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let </span>
  <b>GO!</b>
  <span>” Yuya shouted, reeling his free hand back again and lashing out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A green flash caught his eye, and the next second he saw the ‘light’ around the creature fade as he pulled out a grotesque black orb from its chest. A minute later the thing collapsed on the ground, every mechanism within it coming to an abrupt stop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the back of his head, he was aware of what he’d done, at least a bit, from his experience with the new moon. The next step was to eat the soul. He remembered that part… how good it felt…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As if on autopilot, he brought the soul closer to his mouth but stopped. He’d like to say from willpower alone, but it was because pain shot through his being. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuya gasped and curled in on himself, or tried to. The pain started in his chest and spiraled outward to his limbs, the pain so immense that his legs gave way, and he collapsed to the floor in a heap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt the pain swell to an unimaginable degree in his arms and-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It felt like an explosion. His arm bones shattering and then reconstructing themselves in the same instant. Like some sick god was molding him like clay. Pulling and stretching his limbs with no mercy into an almost unrecognizable new shape. Something innately inhuman and not him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuya struggled and writhed, despite it being done with his arms the pain just wouldn’t cease… he felt so weak, so scared, so helpless… and out of the corner of his eye he saw them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ruri and Shun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, it was like he couldn't breathe. Choking on words and thoughts running through his head as if it were a race. He thought or wanted it to just be nerves. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But it wasn’t. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He really couldn’t breathe</span>
  </em>
  <span>, something was in his throat… or around it? Saying that alone reminded him briefly of the chain, but before Yuya could think on that, he heard a sickening squelching noise. He reached up instinctually, to hide a wound but what touched was… Something? He couldn’t quite tell, but something indeed had covered his neck, he could also feel it going down his back, like something cutting him apart piece by piece.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then it was over, and he gasped for air, only to choke and cough… But at least it was over… Right? Yuya relaxed, and with it, so did… Whatever was around his neck… But instead of getting up, he just continued to look at the floor, at his hands. </span>
  <em>
    <span>His </span>
  </em>
  <span>claws. Giant and menacing and for ripping things to shreds-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yuya?” That was Shun’s voice. Uncharacteristically it sounded almost worried. Shun was never the type to outwardly portray concern.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Yuya flinched and locked eyes with him all the same. He thought, briefly about lying, about who he is or… anything else, but he had always been bad at lying. In a town like this, why would </span>
  <em>
    <span>anyone</span>
  </em>
  <span> need to lie?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Yes.” Was all he replied to him with, what else was he supposed to say?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, seriously?” Was the first thing out of Shun’s mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-what?” Yuya blinked. “What did I do?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“People think you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>dead,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Yuya! You’ve scared everyone!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuya was thoroughly surprised. He expected fear, and abandonment. Yet both of them stayed. One was even yelling at him. The one he knew the least about… He expected a comment from Zarc, but he didn’t respond. He was just oddly quiet…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um-” Yuya felt the tingling again around his neck, which prompted him to look down at his claws again. “You’re not…?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yuya!” A shout came from behind him, and he quickly looked behind him to see Gon running toward him… Along with Masumi and… And another of those things.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Kill it, kill it.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zarc who had been quiet, yelled at him, almost like he was ordering Yuya to do so… Was something…. Was something up?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Focusing back on the ordeal at hand, Gon and Masumi headed off in different directions. Which garnered a confused response from the beast, which Yuya could now visibly see had a crystal pierced through one of its eyes… Well, it was a good thing Masumi didn’t do that to him…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The mech beast let out an odd strangled screech as it continued to charge directly for Yuya. Although he readied himself to jump out of the way, he hesitated upon recalling just who would take the hit instead behind him if he did so. And it took only that moment of hesitation for the beast to charge right into him, sending him toppling to the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d already learned, or thought, that the teeth of these creatures wouldn’t cut him. But he was wrong. At least in one aspect. The thing aimed for his stomach and bit down. Tearing his insides apart, he wasn’t even able to scream all he could do was watch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Scum, SCUM! How dare you!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zarc?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>You think you have the right to consume the flesh of a god!?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt it, like a bubble in his throat. Anger, pure rage, something primal. Yet he couldn’t tell if it was his or if it was Zarc’s. Was there even a difference?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the moment, no. In the moment he wanted to rip this thing apart as much as Zarc did. Yuya snarled and fought against the limbs of the creature that were holding down his own, Despite the open wound on his chest and stomach, and the weight of the creature he was able to move. He’d be scared about that some other time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With all is strength he lifted the creature off him and tossed it to the side. And uncharacteristic of him he laughed, like this was </span>
  <em>
    <span>fun</span>
  </em>
  <span>, like it was a game or something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>A game, it was always just some sick game to him!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuya lunged forward and dug his new claws right into the thing's own stomach. Did he aim there on purpose? He… He didn’t really know, he just wanted it dead. It needed to die, </span>
  <b>it didn’t deserve to exist-!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without even thinking he repeatedly slashed into the creature. Over and over, spilling the odd mixture of organs and gears all over him… But he couldn’t stop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I’ll make you pay, I’ll make you pay!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zarc…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Pay for what you did to me, to HER!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuya raised his hand one more time, the intention to keep going, but his wound. He had been bleeding this entire time. And it wore him down, he should be dead and yet he wasn’t.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t the first time, he thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And it wouldn’t be the last.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite the continued shouting from Zarc, Yuya couldn’t focus, he couldn’t hold on… He was just so tired…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then he collapsed.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, thank you for reading! Chapter updates will be slow, but I am still working on this. Thank you all for being so patient with me</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Panic set in quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is he breathing!?” Shun shouted, followed quickly by Masumi. But Gon made it to Yuya first. A sigh of relief escaped him as he saw what remained of Yuya’s chest rise and fall. Even though by all means, it </span>
  <em>
    <span>shouldn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>be, at all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ruri, on the other hand, had yet to take everything in. She just hugged the egg close,  at the same time thinking that she should have left it at home instead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ruri-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She flinched, not expecting her name to be called at all, and turned. She was greeted with her brother’s concerned face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We shouldn’t have come out here, I’m-“ Ruri began, only to be cut off by Shun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can’t change a mistake, but we can help a friend.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I... guess..” not that she understood what was happening, Yuya was the monster, they should be more… more worried, right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can tell you're overthinking things,” Shun stated with certainty. “Everything will work out, I’m sure of it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ruri had a feeling Shun was saying that for only her sake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But she wouldn’t question that now. She stood up but didn’t place the egg back in the sling. In all honesty, the egg had become a tether in this situation, keeping her grounded when everything else seemed to just… not make sense.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took her a moment to realize Masumi and Gon (as well as Yuya) had left. Leaving just the two Kurosaki's alone again. Though bringing her eyes off the egg revealed they hadn’t traveled far.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ruri didn’t even have to ask, sometimes it was scary how well Shun could read her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re taking him back to some shack that’s around here. The girl didn’t seem all that happy about it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ruri nodded and hummed in response.”We should… follow them then,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her brother nodded back and then continued to shout Gon’s name until he heard a holler in response. And yet, Ruri couldn’t shake this awful feeling. Like something horrid had just been set in motion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked one last time at the lifeless bodies of the beasts before heading off with her brother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuya lay limp, arms dangling from the couch. To any outsider looking in, one would assume him dead. And by all means, he should be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he wasn’t.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Somehow, the same twisted magic changing him also kept him alive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t like this.” Masumi all but hissed under her breath. “I don’t forgive him either.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ruri, bless the girl, had been doing her utmost best to identify any signs of life. Anything other than the fact he was still breathing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I only know a bit.” She stated. “Animals differ from humans, let alone demons…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ruri again tried to check for a pulse, this time via the neck. But…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The um… The fur.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It seemed, for whatever reason, Yuya had gained something fur like around his neck. It was as dull as the red and green his hair faded into, if not a little darker in color. But that was almost cosmetic compared to how Yuya’s claws were double the size they had been before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I can’t… I’m sorry.” Ruri removed her hands from around Yuya’s neck. “No matter where I try to find a pulse, I just… Can’t…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine.” No, it wasn’t. “He’s still breathing, I’m sure he’s fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ruri nodded, although she could tell Gon was less than sure. Everyone was. Shun sighed and approached Yuya’s body himself, then suddenly picked up one of Yuya’s massive claws. The hand alone looked as if it could encompass any of their heads in its grip. And while the black scales were nothing new, the sharp blade-like protrusions on Yuya’s elbows were.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shun-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? Like you’re not curious either!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This isn’t the time for that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shun glared at the man. And Gon did the same, standing his ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But finally, Shun sighed and backed off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as Shun moved away, Gon came forward to examine his friend’s stomach wound.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was awful. Looking at it alone made him feel sick, but Gon persisted and didn’t dare to have his hands anywhere near the black blood. He carefully removed the tattered remains of Yuya’s shirt from the wound regardless of how difficult it was to avoid the bloodstains and Gon’s eyes caught onto the edges of the injury itself. It was slow, but it was apparent that the skin was stitching itself back together…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-Is he okay?” Ruri was the first to ask</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But there was still an issue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s healing, but I don’t know if he’s alright…” Gon looked at his friend; the cracked skin under Yuya’s eyes was also more pronounced.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He has no pulse and is unresponsive as well… But he is breathing.” He looked away from the wound finally; he’d had enough of looking at it. “My training hasn’t covered the anatomy of a demon, only how to banish and hurt them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perhaps his senior demon hunters, such as his father, knew... But asking his father anything seemed ill-advised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, what? Are you going to take him to the doctors?” Masumi spat, enthusiastically against the plan Gon was forming in his head. “Just leave him here. If he’s healing, he’ll get better.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you being such an asshole? Who are you anyway?” Shun responded to her before Gon could…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um, she’s the-” Ruri tried to answer, but Masumi again cut her off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Masumi Kotsu.” She began. Glaring at the boy as she pointed at Yuya. “And that </span>
  <em>
    <span>thing </span>
  </em>
  <span>killed my friend!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I told you, he wasn’t in control of himself!” Gon yelled, trying to stop the fight he could see unfolding before it happened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ruri was the one to speak up this time. “Wh-what do we do then, are we just going to leave him here? Wh-what if the wound does get infected-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not leaving him here, either.” Gon didn’t mean to snap at the poor girl, but his patience had been worn thin. “I… I’m going to take him back to Yoko.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a collective sound of disbelief, and he expected as much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you intend to endanger the entire town!?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I plan to get him the help he needs to recover!” He snapped back. Gon didn’t even need to look to know who was challenging him. “Yoko deserves to know her son is okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silence. Good, no one questioned him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll wait until nightfall, then we’ll carry him there. His house is near the forest's edge, so it should make this errand easier…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Masumi glared at him. To her, this all sounded like a death wish for themselves and the town. Yet what Gon mentioned and what she had seen the demon do sowed seeds of doubt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gon settled himself in his usual meditative seat. “For now, we’ll wait.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The claws made Yuya heavier. Or maybe it merely seemed that way because his entire body was dead weight. It didn’t help Gon’s grip that there was both an oozing stomach wound to avoid jostling too much and thick spikes on Yuya’s shoulders. It took a considerable group effort, but eventually, the kids approached the door of the Sakaki residence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gon knocked on the door. At first, there was nothing, and everyone expected as much with how late into the night it was. So Gon rapped his knuckles even harder on the wood. And still worried he didn’t make it loud enough until he heard the shuffling of feet and the distinct sound of a door being unlocked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door swung open, almost too slowly, revealing sleepy and confused Yoko.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gon? Shun? R- What are you all doing here?” She asked, with no hesitation in her words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have your son.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You</span>
  <em>
    <span> what</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t explain; he just forced himself and the others inside, along with Yuya, of course. Who was still unconscious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yoko, who wasn’t expecting the forced entry, stumbled and fell back, her resulting fall causing the charms on her shelf to jangle slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s gotten into you kids!? Are you playing some kind of prank-” She began, but never finished. Yoko’s eyes fell upon the thing Gon was seemingly straining himself to let down on the floor gently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Only a few dim candles were lit within the room for Yoko to faintly see where she was going. But her eyes caught the curl in his hair. “Yuya!” She exclaimed with absolute relief, scrambling closer to her son.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But that also gave her a better view of the giant limbs her boy had instead of arms, as well as the gaping wound. And she paused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gon, what’s happened to my son?” Yoko heard the shaking in her own voice, the weakness. She had been worrying about her son for three days. And for him to show up like this? It was like something out of her nightmares.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s fine… I think.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>think</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Not that Yoko meant for her tone to contain so much venom, but it couldn’t be helped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, I know I owe you all an explanation, but can we make sure he heals correctly first?” The boy responded, he looked stressed. “I… Obviously, I couldn’t take him to the doctors, so I…” Gon trailed off, and then Yoko realized what he’d been doing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She reassured the kid with a pat on the shoulder. “Help me carry him upstairs, then. We’ll put him in his bed.” Gon nodded before picking up the unconscious boy again with the help of Shun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Putting Yuya on his clean bed revealed just how tattered and dirty his clothes were, yet after Yoko quickly washed out the wound and wrapped it, they let Yuya just lay there to rest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a sense of relief throughout the group, except for one, the one that had stayed quiet the entire time, Masumi. For some odd reason, Yoko had a hard time reading that one. She chalked it up to her status as a newcomer to town and quickly ushered everyone out of her sons’ room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll use the kitchen, it has more chairs.” She pointed the kids in the direction of her upstairs kitchen then waited for them all to sit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Unfortunately, it’s a little late to make tea, but make yourselves at home.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She eyed Gon, the boy was sitting in the middle, and from what little lighting there was, Yoko could tell he was mulling over his words carefully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as she entered the room, Gon let loose, explaining everything he knew in as much detail as possible. She also noticed both Ruri and Shun listening just as intently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Gon finally winded down (with no interruptions from Masumi), Yoko was the one to speak up first.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, my son is… a demon?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Correct.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is he still Yuya?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gon paused. That question was one he struggled with himself. At first, he would have said no, but now?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He is. Mostly.” Gon said, uncertainty clear in his voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Masumi practically growled and has no qualms about cutting into the conversation. “Your </span>
  <em>
    <span>son </span>
  </em>
  <span>apparently gets bloodthirsty on new moons. And that’s when he’s not ‘himself.’”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gon glared at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good to know.” Yoko hummed in response. “Listen, I’ll keep an eye on him. You kids should head home; your parents are probably worried sick… But I have one last question.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes?” Gon asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Was it Yuya’s idea to try and hide from me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gon nodded as his answer, and that was all she needed for a reply. Yoko chuckled. “I had a feeling it was.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time the kids had moved out, Yoko was utterly exhausted. It was late, way too late, and yet she found herself checking in on Yuya one final time- fixing his unruly hair with a quick brush of her hand. She knew everything now, and she felt like she had failed her own son.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>But that didn’t matter. What mattered was that Yuya was here, back and alive… Yoko would make sure he’d be safe this time. She patted her son's face one last time before finally heading to bed.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the wait guys! As always, comments are greatly appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Uncovering the hints of some sort of conspiracy made focusing on something as dull and mundane as school impossible for Yuto. The only upside was how easy it was to see his friends. Like checking in on Yuzu.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How’s your arm?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuzu turned, looking a bit confused, but she didn’t ignore him either. “Uh, okay, for the most part.” Saying that, she brought her other hand up to rest on top of the bandage, almost on instinct. “How’s your leg?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sore as usual. But better than it was. So glad it turned out to be just a sprain.” He kicked out his leg for emphasis and swiftly regretted the action.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuzu stared at him before letting out a muffled ‘snrk’ in response, which caught their teacher’s attention and a sharp reprimand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waiting was absolute agony, especially for a guy with a torn leg, but Yuto managed. He was waiting for Gon, for obvious reasons. Yuto had yet to hear about last night's… escapade.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, because of his leg, he couldn’t go and look for the man. Just scan the room in a half-hearted attempt to search for the burly boy. Of course, it didn’t take long for Yuto to pick him out of a crowd. And it took even less time for Gon to lock eyes with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuto waved him over, not that he needed to. Gon looked determined to reach him, probably for the same reason Yuto had been looking for him. An explanation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gon’s eyes darted around the room before focusing back on Yuto.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Too many people?” Yuto questioned, which got a nod from the man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Too many people for what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The duo was forced to turn their attention to a confused Yuzu.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuto swallowed the ball of anxiety in his throat and tried to speak without sounding </span>
  <em>
    <span>too </span>
  </em>
  <span>suspicious. “Oh, it’s nothing really,” He paused, without any ideas for an excuse. “It’s, Uh-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Business to do with the dojo, can’t share.” Gon butted in, sensing Yuto’s nervousness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then why are you talking about it to Yuto? What does he have to do with the dojo?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um, a lot. Actually-“ Yuto said. Confidently, like he knew what excuse Gon was going to use, which earned him a sigh from the man in response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Items have been going missing at the dojo,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That still doesn’t explain </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span> you're talking to Yuto.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gon’s eyes narrowed in thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know </span>
  </em>
  <span>he stole some of the holy water.” Gon turned, glaring at Yuto, who looked extremely confused at being outed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuzu let out an “Oh.” Sounding almost disappointed, until she processed what exactly was said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, why would you steal holy water, Yuto?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuto was briefly in a panicked loss for words before he shrugged and leaned back against the wall. He eyed Gon, who looked back at Yuto with his own forcefully stern look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to know how it tasted,” Yuto smirked, looking at Gon, who gave him a more hardened death glare.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You do not </span>
  <em>
    <span>drink </span>
  </em>
  <span>holy water. It is blessed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But has anyone ever tried? Does it taste any different?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, you’ve tried it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then what’s it taste like?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Guys-“ Yuzu interrupted. But to no avail.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are NOT supposed to-“ Gon stopped himself, he realized what Yuto was doing, so instead of arguing a moot point, he decided to lead it into the next step. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You see? This behavior is exactly why I suspect you of taking the other objects.” He approached Yuto and picked him up, hoisting the boy over his shoulder for added effect.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuzu looked at him like he had grown a second head and opened her mouth to speak, but Gon interrupted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I should get him over there as soon as possible, so I must take my leave.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wh- hey, wait a minute!” Yuzu protested. “Guys!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, Gon had already booked it for the door, leaving her to wonder why they were rushing in the first place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuto sighed; this isn’t what he wanted by any means. But he was relieved when it was just the two of them again. Because it meant Gon could continue what he was trying to say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuto turned, expression mixed and hard to read, but after what had just happened, Gon would be concerned if he weren’t.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We will meet at Yuya’s. I have already told the others.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who, Masumi?” Yuto inquired immediately.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She refused to give me a straight answer.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did she even talk to him?” Yuto asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This still isn’t the place for such matters. I…” Gon found himself glancing down at Yuto’s still very much open wound… A small amount of red was visible on the bandages. “I will carry you there if need be.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? No, Gon I’m fine I can-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re still bleeding through your bandages, are you sure?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuto just hummed in response. Of course he didn’t want help, he’d gotten himself into this mess, he should also get out of it… But on the other hand, he’s bleeding, probably from walking all the way to school by himself this morning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... Okay, fine. You’re right. I could use the help…” Yuto finally agreed, knowing he would just make everything slower if he didn’t.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And so, the much more enormous teen wrapped his arm around Yuto and hoisted him up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuto had to quickly come to terms with how he being carried off again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuto was thoroughly embarrassed by now with how many people were staring as Gon carted him to his friend's house against his will.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He expected or hoped that once they had settled down within the Sakaki household that the embarrassment would stop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But no.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Upon entering the kitchen, Yuto was aware of two things; more people and that one of them was Shun, who immediately burst into laughter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not funny-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re right; it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>hilarious!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuto’s pout turned into a full-on scowl, which was enough to make Ruri crack as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Once my leg is healed, I’ll make sure you're the first one I kick with it,” Yuto exclaimed without even a moment of hesitation. And thankfully, right after Gon had put him down on a chair. Not that it helped much, he had already ruined his image.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you guys here, anyway? What’d I miss?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A lot.” Gon chimed in. “They know about Yuya.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh, that’s why they were here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We learned about it last night, we…” Ruri began but trailed off. Scratching at her cheek and looking away. Almost as if she were embarrassed herself. Which just made Yuto squint at the girl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shun sighed and took it upon himself to continue where she left off. “ Ruri heard the rumors and thought it might be an animal in distress.” He finished, almost deadpan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shun came with me, we got attacked by some… odd creatures…” the girl shudders, remembering the eerie sound it made. A weird mix of growls and screams that sounded strangled and painful for the creatures to do. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shun again continued for his sister. “A mix of mammal and machine, we didn’t even know it was following us until we heard it howl.” The farm boy paused, catching his thoughts as well as composing himself. “When it did, two more appeared. I think it was calling for them…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The reminder alone was enough to make Ruri shiver.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And then Yuya saved them.” Gon added</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah.” Yuto nodded and expected for the chatting to continue. But the siblings suddenly went quiet. Shun’s face unreadable, and Ruri’s very much not. And yet she was the first to speak up again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yuya changed right in front of us… Gon’s filled us in on what he did, but still I... I feel bad for him. He’s in a lot of pain…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuto’s eyes widened, that was something he wasn’t expecting, and it showed on his face. He’d only ever seen the aftermath of Yuya’s changes. He imagined, at least, that Yuya felt vulnerable. He had been hiding what was going on for a long time, and yet suddenly, two people had a front row seat to something like that… But really, there was no way to know that for sure without asking the boy himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Which finally led him to what he was also interested in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are we meeting at Yuya’s house? What about his mom-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She knows.” Gon spoke up first. “A lot happened last night… Right now, she's welding a grate as well as something else for… For next time.” He didn’t need to explain what ‘next time’ was, everyone was already aware.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But why does she know? Why did you tell her?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gon’s face suddenly gained an almost grave sort of look to it before he spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yuya was gored by one of the creatures last night.” The man paused, the scene in his head was one that had haunted his dreams the night prior. “I couldn’t leave him there, But I couldn’t take him to the doctors either…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, you brought him here!?” Against Yuto’s own better judgment, he shot up. His leg protested profusely at the action, but he didn’t care.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“What else was I supposed to do? There was no pulse to find!” Gon argued back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuto locked eyes with Gon, studying his face for even the tiniest hint he was lying. His thoughts however were cut short by a loud reverberating thump that could be felt in the very floor of the house.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, he’s awake.” Was all Gon said in response.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>me and my proof reader had a chat about this chapter in particular- we were arguing whether or not Gon could carry Yuto and also run away from Yuzu if need be. We decided that yes- he could. And then didn't need to write that scene anyways</p><p>in the first draf, the excuse was a surprise party... rip surprise party...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The first thing Yuya felt upon waking was the pain. Yet unlike other times, he didn’t move. Not at first.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a long while, he laid there with his eyes closed, just trying to focus on breathing. Or really anything else rather than the searing pain he felt in his stomach. But he couldn’t; no matter what he seemed to focus on, the pain always grabbed his attention… He groaned and opened his eyes slowly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He expected to see… Well, anything, but the view around him was unfocused and blurred. Was it from being out for so long?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The wood ceiling above him was expected. Yuya had grown accustomed to such not just in life but during his time in the woods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But this room didn’t smell stale at all, and it made Yuya knit his brows together in confusion. Where was he? And how did he get here? Yuya didn’t have to wait long for an answer, or rather, a reminder as he twitched one of the claws he had for fingers. While both of his arms were too much like lead for him to move a single muscle, Yuya could </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel </span>
  </em>
  <span>the difference even now, heavy and oversized, wrong but... stronger…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, he didn’t have a mental picture to explain the sensation around his neck. Unlike everything else, it wasn’t wholly unpleasant, soft, and vaguely warm from his own body heat, but nonetheless weird. And the more he focused on pinpointing where he felt it, the more he realized that particular development probably extended partway down his back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His claw twitched; he wanted to reach up and feel it, and yet… doubted if he could feel anything with those claws. They only seemed good for hurting and breaking things… And the thought alone got him to tilt his head, to look somewhere other than the ceiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And he didn’t like what he saw once his brain caught up with where his eyes were focused on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a picture of his dad, situated on top of his dresser.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why, why was he home-</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shot up, panic overriding rational thought at this point. Yuya didn’t care about the pain. He just needed to </span>
  <em>
    <span>get away, to get out of here</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He was dangerous, he’d hurt someone, he’d hurt his mom.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he had miscalculated just how injured he was. Moving his torso at all sent a wave of pain throughout his system, so instead, he fell into a tangled heap with his blanket. (He… didn’t even realize he’d had one on...)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a loud ‘THUMP’ when he hit the floor, and when he heard the shuffling of feet, Yuya panicked even more. </span>
  <em>
    <span>People were in here with him, and he was terrified.</span>
  </em>
  <span> But not of them, of himself. So once again, he tried to move.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Don’t force yourself. You’re still recovering from that wound.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zarc sounded so distant, not physically but mentally. Yuya could only guess as to why.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His door swung open, and immediately he wanted to hide. He felt whatever was around his neck and back tense up… less like hair and more like sharp needles. Regardless, Yuya tried his best to be anywhere else than here, which with what little movement he had right now, involved laying on the floor while fumbling with the blanket around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yuya-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the moment, Yuya didn’t know who said that, or maybe he didn’t care. He was just scared. So he interjected with a very strangled, “</span>
  <b>Why would you bring me back here?</b>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t even suppress the unearthly distortion at this point. He was pathetic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We brought you back here because we thought you were </span>
  <em>
    <span>dying,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Yuya.” Gon stayed firmly, letting himself into the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>You should have let me die then. It’d be better for everyone.</b>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Enough! I do not want to hear you say that again.” Gon’s voice was firm and harsh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>Or what!? You c-can’t do anything! N...n-no one...!</b>
  <span>” Yuya wailed; in between the words he could muster, he was already crying and sobbing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At this point, Yuya had all but given up. He was at his emotional limit and just wanted it all to stop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yuya-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That- that was his mom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>D-don’t look at me...!</b>
  <span>” In an instant, he tried to ball himself even tighter, ignoring the searing pain in his stomach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yoko hushed him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yuya, it’s okay.” She knelt beside her boy. And started stroking his head, ever so gently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It reminded him of something, the day he had heard of his father's passing and would not stop crying. Things differed, but his mom’s comfort did not change… He could feel that, and although everything was telling Yuya he shouldn’t relax, he did. And he just let the tears flow out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>M-mom, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry I-</b>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It's okay Yuya, Gon told me most of it. I’m just glad.” She disguised the discomfort from whatever power was in her son's voice with a sigh and continued. “We’re all just glad you’re okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite not seeing who she was referring to, Yuya had a feeling he knew who. And that’s when someone aside from Gon spoke up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yuya! You’re okay!” Yuto limped forward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuya was finally uncurled and relaxing from his spot on the floor when he saw him approach, zeroing in on the wrapped wound. The wound that he had inflicted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was a monster.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Yuto wouldn’t allow him to stew in that thought or anyone else for that matter as they all moved into hug Yuya. He didn’t dare touch them, but the contact alone was enough to make him cry even more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gon then cleared his throat to garner back the others’ attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yuya is still recovering. We should leave him be.” The man stated, pulling Yuto up first, who shouldn’t even have been kneeling, to begin with.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Kurosaki’s, however, didn’t seem too keen. Especially Ruri, who was edging her hand toward the seemingly harmless fluff on Yuya’s neck again. So Gon came back for them as well, dragging them out of the room and shutting the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course, that wasn’t everyone. Yoko still sat beside him, patting his head gently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuya’s tears had begun to dry. The crying alone drained him of his remaining energy. But there was something he needed to say first.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>I’m sorry.</b>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yoko chuckled and then got to her feet. “You should be; you had me so worried.” She picked up the blanket and tossed it to the side, clearing the area.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>You… you guys are….</b>
  <span>” He started before suddenly breathing out. Yuya frowned as he tried to focus on how to control the otherworldly echo in his voice. “</span>
  <b>I…</b>
  <span> I don’t understand-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stopped suddenly as Yoko lifted him off the ground and placed him back in bed. Then walking away to fetch something from his own desk, giving Yuya another chance to talk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m dangerous. I really shouldn’t be here. I… I </span>
  <b>hurt Yuto.</b>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have an answer for you, Yuya. But anyone would want to help a friend in need.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yoko had gauze and a roll of bandages in her hand as she approached the boy, now lying back in his bed once more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve little to no knowledge of demons, but I’m not about to let my son stay hurt like this.” She stated, undressing the wound.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blood that stained the old wrappings was black as ink, Yoko noted. Which was better than seeing red, but still concerning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What was even more concerning was the state of Yuya’s wound. But not for the reason she would have expected. His wound had healed incredibly fast. She should have predicted as much, recalling his injury from the gryphon healing rather quickly as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The wound was about the size of an apple, which was almost nothing compared to the gaping hole it was before. But the skin, she noted while washing off excess blood, was rough, pale, and even a little cracked like the skin on his face. Was it even really skin? There was no way for Yoko to know that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuya stared, without really looking, distantly out the window near his bedside, even as she finished the wrappings and left. He was deep in thought, or actually… He was waiting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Zarc.” Yuya wouldn’t admit it, but it was difficult for him to keep his voice... normal, so when he asked again, the distortion crept back into it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>Zarc, are you there?</b>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No answer. Why would he, when Yuya needed it the most? The boy was sick of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>Zarc! I want answers! You’ve been acting weird since Masumi mentioned-</b>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>It’s none of your business, boy.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuya allowed a frustrated hiss out of his mouth upon being so abruptly interrupted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>I think it is my business, considering you're stealing my humanity for god knows what reason!</b>
  <span>”The boy snapped back. He wasn’t going to stay quiet or leave without answers. “</span>
  <b>My town was also destroyed by those things. So if someone is causing this, I want to stop them.</b>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zarc only grumbled in response. Had he bested the demon? It was hard to know. Zarc never showed it, much less let on to how he felt aside from anger or the unnatural burning fury that had affected Yuya so bad before this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>Do you know about those things? Why are they attacking villages? And what about the war-</b>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>SILENCE! </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That same anger hit him again like a wave, but instead of swallowing him up this time, it felt paralyzing, much like what he had witnessed his own voice do to others. Then, Zarc actually resumed speaking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I admit you became far more entwined in this than I had previously thought. I had planned to take what I was promised and leave. And yet…</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a long drawn out pause, the silence in his head ringing and drowning out anything else for a minute. Maybe even two, before Zarc continued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>You may be more beneficial than previously thought.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What did he mean by that? What the heck was Zarc even talking about?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Very well, I’ll share it with you. There is a man who has cheated death by defiling my- the gods' power. I wish to kill him and the sinners for their crimes. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was new, Yuya hadn’t once heard of any legend pertaining to a man gaining immortality. If that is what Zarc was implying at least. There was also one other matter on the half demon’s mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Is this the ‘he’ you were talking about?</b>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yes, Leo Akaba.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>But why do you need me then? Can’t you just go there and-</b>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Did you absorb NOTHING from the chat you had with your ‘demon hunter’ friend? I’ve been imprisoned! I can barely contact the outside world, let alone interact with it!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was an oddly… snappish answer from Zarc.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I am held within a prison, specially made for me and my kind. No demon has ever escaped. But if I were to fool it into thinking I am human…</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zarc didn’t need to finish that thought; Yuya had already caught on to what he meant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Alas, a god cannot become fully human. But this magic... For eons, I’ve studied it. And I have found weaknesses in its crafting. And when I am released, I will have the head of the man who has wronged his creators. Who branded me as the villain and took what was mine away from me. And in the process, I will eradicate humanity as a whole!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This… Yuya hadn’t expected this. Had he just made a deal that had damned the entire world? Had he really messed up that badly?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>W-wait, but why? If only he did it then-</b>
  <span>” He didn’t get to finish before Zarc continued, the demonic sounds escalating to a point where it stung the insides of the boy’s ears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>You all label me the king of demons, but you are unable to see your own sin. Humans damned themselves as soon as they tried to reach godhood. As soon as they used her power against me, they sealed their fates.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuya didn’t know what to say, this was… Probably, most likely, no ABSOLUTELY the worst outcome. He had saved his town just to doom all of mankind? That couldn’t be true, right? He wanted to say something, wanted to talk him down. But how does one talk down a demon with a one-thousand-year grudge?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zarc, again chuckled, as if the demon king himself was nothing but all-knowing and infallible with his judgment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>If Leo is causing harm to you too, we might as well work together.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>Why would I help you wipe out mankind?!</b>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Don’t you want to get revenge? Isn’t he the whole reason you’re stuck as you are right now? He’s the one who destroyed your town and countless others. He’s the reason you called on me.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuya’s brow furrowed. He didn’t know how to respond to that. On the one hand, he... did want some payback…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But on the other… he didn’t want to kill anyone either.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuya opened his mouth to speak but made no sound. He couldn’t think of a retort or anything at all. All he could think about was the new knowledge he had just obtained, along with the ever-present soreness from his wound.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Think about it.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whether or not that was in retort to Yuya’s thoughts was unclear. But Zarc quieted all the same. Leaving him to mull on what he had learned for the rest of the day.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>im alive- and i bring... chapter 21! sorry about the wait, been slowly but steadily working on this because it is my baby-</p><p>also enjoy the plot!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The following morning, the pain Yuya had all but disappeared. Aside from the regular stiffness, he felt relatively okay. Well, for a half-demon freak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He… still didn’t feel safe being here, in his bed. He was vaguely aware of what he was capable of, and it scared him. But Yuya tolerated it. He didn’t want to hurt his mother again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She didn’t deserve that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Against Yuya’s better judgment, he stood up from the bed, his bed, and groaned. He’d noticed his shirt was all but ruined, covered in his own blood and from the mechanical beasts. And it was starting to smell of copper. He hated that his feelings were not disgust towards it anymore, but he just had to get used to it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stripped off what was left of the shirt and tossed it on the floor as he entered the upstairs bathroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy was hesitant to look in the mirror. Yuya knew very well he had claws along with the strange mane around his neck. He hadn’t checked, or maybe he didn’t want to check the rest of him. But he couldn’t avoid his reflection forever.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first thing to grab Yuya’s attention was the fluff covering his neck. Yuya finally gave in to the urge to brush one of his giant claws through it. The amount of feeling he still had in them surprised him. He’d almost expected nothing, maybe because of the scales, or just the sheer inhuman-ness of them. He was glad to be wrong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The neck fringe itself felt nothing like his hair; more like fur. And he found that focusing on certain emotions made the ‘fur’ suddenly harden into quill-like shapes. Of course, Yuya couldn’t know just how sharp they got; the scales covering most of his body seemed puncture-proof…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuya sighed, nearly outright resigned to all the developments. He looked away from the mirror and toward the floor, glimpsing the scales creeping at his now clawed feet. That was the last straw to make him bolt out of the bathroom. He didn’t want to see any more; he didn’t want to be a monster.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If he was being honest, he very much wished he could just...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stop existing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuya laughed dryly. Now his bed was a mess, torn into by the blades of his arms and the spikes on his shoulders. He sighed and closed his eyes, wishing he could just open them and have everything back to how it used to be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead, he heard his door swing open, followed by what felt like the footsteps of way too many people enter his room. Upon further inspection, it was just three. But all the same, Yuya looked startled beyond belief.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And the first one to talk was Ruri. “Your fur spikes up when you're startled. That’s cute.” She giggled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-it’s not cute.” Yuya didn’t know if he could still blush, but he felt like he was dying of embarrassment. “What are you even doing here-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To check in on you, why else would we be here?” Shun said, in such a way that made the act of checking in on a half-demon friend seem like something everyone does.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shun, try to be nicer…” Ruri protested. But he was right; that was their reasoning. Gon’s as well, though he had the added responsibility of bringing along the items he had left at the shack.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuya, now sitting up from his bed, just looked at them all confusingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>You have caring friends.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In a different situation, Yuya would have bragged about that. Instead, he breathed out, attempting to relax, and he felt the quills flatten back into harmless fur. That alone was enough for Ruri to move in and reach for the neck fur almost eagerly, but Yuya pulled away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t- don’t touch me, please I…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I might hurt you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, um, sorry.” She replied but didn’t back away. The usually reserved Ruri seemed very excited, despite the genuine apology. “I got carried away since it’s so easy to just… pet you now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Great. She saw him as some kind of animal. Just what he wanted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“T-to be honest, I almost thought you might have been a werewolf, Yuya.” She looked down at the floor as she said this, almost looking embarrassed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But it earned an incredulous look from the boy, all the same.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean, big claws, the fur.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shun, at this moment, butted in. “Ruri, he has </span>
  <em>
    <span>blades </span>
  </em>
  <span>on his arms and scales. How could he be a werewolf?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just thought the fur was cute…!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Guys…” Yuya tried to stop the argument, but they ignored him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fur doesn’t equal werewolf.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, what about all that panic about the moon?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Werewolves are full moons, not new moons.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gon, who had been quiet this whole time, finally spoke up. “Werewolves don’t exist. They are more than likely tales about demons. Maybe even humans possessed by demons.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuya once again tried to speak up. “You guys…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do you know that? Are you an expert or something?” Shun questioned the man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gon, still wearing a serious face, looked at him, raising an eyebrow. “More or less. I am a demon hunter.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shun crossed his arms and did an act of looking deep in thought before letting out a derisive huff. “Doesn’t count.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean it doesn’t count? I’ve been studying and taught in these ways since I could talk!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shun smiled, and it never left his face even while continuing the back-and-forth argument with the younger yet larger teen until Ruri spoke up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Th-there’s no such thing as werewolves?” She looked devastated, as if she had been told the tooth fairy didn’t exist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And that alone sent Yuya over the edge. Laughing at the sheer unbelievability of the situation. It was almost… Almost like things were normal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For the others, they immediately went silent, Yuya’s laugh seeming out of place but welcoming. And with eyes now on him again, Yuya felt like he had to explain himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You guys,” He wasn’t sure where to even start, realizing that he didn't know Ruri and Shun all that well, to begin with. Yet it still felt nice to have company.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for checking in on me, I…” He breathed out. “I really needed this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuya hadn’t realized it until now, but he hadn’t laughed since the start of all this. It was cathartic in a sense.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a second, he wasn’t even sure if they’d heard him until Gon gave him a very hard pat on the shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s what we’re here for.” Gon’s smile alone was enough to reaffirm the feeling of safety.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a while, things continued as such. Yuya was now trying his best to take part in the conversation. And time flew; for an entire day, he had forgotten the absolute mess he was in. He was just hanging out with friends again…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But at some point, like all things, it had to end. Gon was the first to leave, stating he had something to do, being as vague as ever. And unsurprisingly, the Kurosaki’s left a moment later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuya was alone again, yet he didn’t feel alone. He had them, his mom. He had people who would support him, and although he had tried to push them away before. He was glad that ended up falling on its face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>You feel loved, that’s nice, I suppose.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuya had noticed the demon preferred to wait until it was just the two of them before speaking. But he wouldn’t tell Zarc that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Zarc’s words now and earlier were… unlike him. And at Zarc’s statement, the boy's eyebrows furrowed in confusion and thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you trying to be nice to me, or are you just stating things?” He hadn’t meant his question to come out as sassy as it did. But all he could do was bite his tongue and hope for the best.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The demon, Zarc, let out a low rumbling laugh in response. As always, it seemed to shake Yuya’s very being when he did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>What, am I not allowed to reassure you of what you are feeling?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve wanted or done everything in your power to make me miserable. Sorry if I’m just a little skeptical.” Yuya responded, unflinching toward the demon's question. Was he brave standing up to Zarc like this or just stupid? There was no proper way to know.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But it had earned a chuckle from the demon, regardless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>You won’t fall for my kindness? After I’ve helped you so much?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuya’s eyes narrowed. The demon was making fun of him, and for obvious reasons, he was done with Zarc playing games. “You’ve done nothing kind for me ever; you have a motive. I’m not stupid.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Alright then, I’ll be frank. You know who destroyed your town and who’s responsible for it. You should be leaving. I thought being nice would push you in the right direction.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ah, so that was the reason. Maybe the demon was right in that regard, yet Yuya firmly shook his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t leave.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now the boy was never always sure of the demon’s feelings, but Yuya was positive he felt annoyance from Zarc. And judging from what Zarc said next, it confirmed the assumption somewhat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>More will suffer if you stay. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unlike the fake kindness he used before, Zarc’s voice dripped with impatience toward his pawn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I… no, I can’t leave,” Yuya replied warily, claws tightening into as closed a fist as he could make.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s someone I need to protect.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zarc stayed silent, possibly to think. However, Yuya couldn’t even begin to question why. Just stew in the demon’s feelings as they backwashed over him. Emotions the boy couldn’t place other than a sense of yearning before the demon king’s presence vanished altogether.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry again for the wait, I have a lot of chapters done, just not edited and looked over so they're all in like storage haha. Anyways have some fun times and banter... Ruri wanted werewolves to exist...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Masumi mulled on thoughts of her own. Ones with no clear answer, yet she was thinking about them anyway. She sighed, playing with the food she had ordered more than she was eating it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How could she, when all she could think about was </span>
  <em>
    <span>that boy</span>
  </em>
  <span>? It was barely even a boy anymore; it was a monster. And she had helped it, them… hide back within Maimai.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And now Masumi had been regretting her previous kindness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eat it or don’t, yer drivin’ me insane!” Yaiba’s scratchy voice was enough to pull her out of her thoughts. His complaint was a bonus. Or whatever the negative to bonus was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Masumi glared at him but bit into the chocolate-drizzled donut, all the same, maintaining direct eye contact with the boy as she chewed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve had a busy day, okay?” Masumi, not bothering to finish her donut, mumbled out between chews. “Or, busy yesterday. Whatever.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eh? You did somethin’ without me?” Yaiba seemed more upset over being left out than worried about what that ‘something’ was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t fun, trust me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Undeterred, Yaiba continued. “I’d do anything right now; it’s so boring in this town! No one to fight or anything.” He leaned back in his chair, his voice projecting so much it caught the attention of the Cafe owner. Though he just continued to busy himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t that a good thing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No! It’s boring! Back home, I always had somethin’ to do or to fight, and now-” He took a break to bite into his snack. “Oh hey, did you know? About a week ago they had some weird monster infestation.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It seemed he had switched topics. Masumi was used to that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I did not,” Masumi narrowed her eyes. For once, she didn’t push further, mostly because she was thinking about something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>About demons.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What exactly separated a magical creature or a lesser god from a demon? What of the Fae? In her town, ‘demon’ had always referred to something not of this world, something from a different plane. Like that of gods, but lesser.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It seemed this status held true to a lot of other people as well, this town, although slightly more well versed in demonology, didn't know too much more than herself. That’s what happens when knowledge faded into fiction, she guessed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oi! Masumi!” Yaiba’s voice cut through her thoughts like a blade.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What.” It was meant to be a question, but it was posed as a statement, Masumi glaring at the boy in the process.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I’ve been tryin’ to speak with ya and you’re barely even listenin’!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sometimes it’s easier to tune you out than risk getting a headache from your constant mouth flapping.” She responded with a deadpan expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re no fun today,” Yaiba commented, while also stuffing the rest of his food in his mouth. “If yer gonna be a stick in the mud, I’m leavin’.  I’m sure there’s somethin’ of interest around here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Never told you you had to stay.” She replied, but all it earned her was a glare before Yaiba set off. Leaving her alone and giving Masumi a chance to think.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tanned girl tapped rhythmically on the table, by now her donut was all but forgotten.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Was what she did even right? Even after Gon’s explanation she still felt like bringing that thing- Yuya, back to town was a big mistake. It killed Hokuto in cold blood and left his half-eaten body in that forest to rot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And yet that demon boy had also saved two kids from town. New Moon excuse or not, Masumi couldn’t deny that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sighed and stopped the tapping she had been doing. Should she tell someone? Should she keep quiet? There was no way of knowing, so she just sat there like the choice was a poison that paralyzed her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At first, Masumi barely acknowledged the voice, thinking it to be part of her own thoughts; she continued to stare at the grooves of the table. That is until a hand slid into her view, purposefully placed there to draw her attention away to the face of the person it belonged to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took her a second to realize who it was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yuzu,” Masumi, uncharacteristic of her, sounded surprised and maybe even a little happy to see Yuzu’s face. “I’m glad to see you’re alright.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s right, in the midst of everything, Masumi had forgotten about Yuzu.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! Well, for the most part, I am.” She lifted her still bandaged arm. “The wound’s still a little sore, so they’re having me keep it covered.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Masumi nodded. “Seems about right, I imagine the wound itself is still very much open.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it is.” Yuzu eyed her own arm while saying that as if making sure she wasn’t lying. “Enough about that though, I came over here cause you seem, um,” She tapped her chin, trying to find the right word.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stressed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s an understatement.” Masumi hadn’t meant to rush her reply, but stressed was an understatement for sure, she felt close to screaming if she were being honest with herself. Her statement alone earned a look of pity from Yuzu.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> And for whatever reason, whether it be the wear and tear of having been thinking about said thing over and over. Or whether Yuzu’s presence gave her some type of security, she spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you knew something, that may or may not help others, but it might hurt someone else... What would you do?” Masumi cursed internally, she shouldn’t be dumping this on her of all people.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s a loaded question.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine, don’t worry about it. I shouldn’t have asked that.” She backpedaled immediately, earning a look of concern from Yuzu. “As you said, I’ve been…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She breathed out, why was this getting to her so much? Masumi had every intention of finishing her sentence, but Yuzu’s simple pat on her arm drew her attention away from that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If it’s something important, I think others have a right to know. Especially if it could help others.” Yuzu finally said, her smile in the moment almost blinding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then a blush appeared on her features. “I mean, a-at least that’s what I think-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ah, there’s the nervousness Masumi remembered. She couldn’t help but smile, and returned the arm pat, this time drawing Yuzu’s attention to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, your opinion means a lot to me.” She went to stand up, almost forgetting her donut in the process. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“D-don’t mention it!” Yuzu waved it off, but her blushing was enough to reveal how she really felt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know it’s sudden but, I think I wish to talk to the demon hunter about something. Or, I suppose his father.” She shoved the remains of her donut in her mouth as she walked out the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was something she needed to share with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuzu paced back and forth. Something she did not usually do. And yet the current situation was so… annoying that she found herself doing it on autopilot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was being avoided, she could tell. And what was really getting to her was that Ruri had started avoiding her as well. Always making excuses, always busy. So Yuzu was always alone now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Because Yuya wasn’t here. Yuya was missing and despite it being over a week there were no clues. Not even a rumor. If it weren’t for the fact that Yuzu was currently in school she would be a mess right now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Who was she kidding, she was still a mess.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The only one she had left who would even remotely talk to her was Masumi, and even then Yuzu felt as if Masumi was also keeping something from her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was sick of this, sick of secrets, but what could she even do about it?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Through the week Yuzu had been trying (and failing) to tail Gon. Despite his size, he was abnormally fast, and kept losing him at town square. She grumbled thinking about that. She thought she’d be faster, and yet…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked down at her notebook. It was for schoolwork, but admittedly Yuzu had been using it for everything but school. She had taken to doodling and writing down her thoughts. Not that it helped her organize them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking at it now, Yuzu was at her ‘what could they be hiding’ page. A list of ideas that ranged from dumb to outright impossible. But what else was she to do? The pink haired girl let out a long sigh before resting her head on her own hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“None of this adds up…” Yuzu mumbled aloud. So mentally exhausted with whatever games her friends were playing, that she didn’t notice the person right in front of her. Not until said person cleared their throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whether because of nerves or something else, Yuzu’s reaction was almost a bit </span>
  <em>
    <span>too </span>
  </em>
  <span>much. The scream by itself was enough to send Jin into a panic momentarily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jin was a kid she knew of… and that was about it. So the fact he was approaching her was already out of the norm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jin- what-“ The girl started, only to be immediately interrupted by Jin himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Convince him to leave.” The boy with the weird eyes spoke, unhesitatingly. It was almost unsettling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though there was one thing more unsettling. The fact Yuzu had no idea what this boy was getting at.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What, what are you talking about?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Him- he needs to leave.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What him!? Jin, elaborate!” She hadn’t meant to yell, she was just so tired of not knowing. But it was enough to grab the attention of other people within the room. And in turn Jin became nervous. For what reason, Yuzu couldn’t possibly guess, but it was enough for the boy to begin whispering his answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go to the Sakaki house. Tell him to leave.” He spoke with such conviction that Yuzu hadn’t noticed he left after that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The name Sakaki. She knew exactly what that meant...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She clutched her bandaged arm as she neared the front of the house. It had become a sort of habit for her, to ground herself. Or at least that’s what Yuzu had assumed it was for.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though it didn’t do much to calm her nerves. Seeing the ‘closed’ sign in the window was enough to deter her, and yet also draw her in further. Why would it be closed on a weekday? There was no way to know unless she approached.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuzu stood at the door, good arm raised to knock on the door. And yet she didn’t. Her brow furrowed, was she afraid? Or was she expecting resistance? Would it really be as easy as knocking on the door and requesting to see him? See Yuya, who had been missing for almost two weeks?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sighed to herself, she couldn’t- wouldn’t know unless she did something. So she forced her hand to knock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Each knock seemed louder than the last, reverberating within her head. Like a bell she had gotten too close to, it rattled her entire being and left her feeling uneasy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Yuzu refused to back down now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was an odd shuffling behind the door, odd in the way it sounded as if multiple people were moving around inside. And yet Yoko alone was who greeted her at the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yuzu-“ the woman began, looking messy and unkempt. Another thing to be suspicious about, Yuzu thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What brings you here?” Yoko finished, swiping back her own messy hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay? You look a little, um.” Yuzu trailed off, eyeing the store behind Yoko instead of listening for a reply to her unfinished question. Nothing seemed out of place initially, just the store front she remembered, the same charms and shields on display. That is until her eyes wandered to a spot on the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuzu very faintly heard Yoko protest when she slipped her way in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are these little black stains from, oil?” Was the first thing out of her mouth, the stains in question were almost unnoticeable unless the light shone at a specific angle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yuzu, you can’t just-” Yoko began, but Yuzu, who had only used the stains on the floor as an excuse to get in interrupted the woman without hesitation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I heard Yuya’s sick, I want to see him.” It was a lie, but at the moment Yuzu didn’t care.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yoko’s mouth opened and closed several times. Things going unsaid, thoughts left unfinished.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s in his room, isn’t he?” Yuzu pushed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yoko grimaced and then sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yuzu, look-” She started, shifting weight to her other foot. “Yuya’s going through some… things right now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So he is here, I knew it-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yuzu, listen to me-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course Yuzu didn’t listen. She marched right upstairs, starting her search from the kitchen. Intending to sweep the upper level left to right. Even though she was certain Yuya would be in his room, she didn’t want to risk missing him if he weren’t.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The kitchen, as she had expected, was normal enough. If she weren’t so worried right now, she would have admired the technology.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But as Yuzu turned, she was greeted by Yoko. Yuzu had expected to see anger on the woman’s face. But instead Yoko looked at her with concern.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yuzu-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just tell me where he is!” Yuzu yelled, her voice trembling almost as much as her hands were in that moment. She wanted to be strong, and yet she felt the tears welling up behind her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yoko, with a reassuring pat on the shoulder, grounded Yuzu, If only for a moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s fine and safe.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then let me see him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I…” Yoko paused,looking torn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She didn’t have time to decide, there was a distant thump and Yuzu used the distraction to wrench her arm away from the woman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She didn’t even bother with the other room, Yuzu headed straight for Yuya’s room, nearly breaking down the door in her rush to enter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She didn’t really </span>
  <em>
    <span>expect</span>
  </em>
  <span> anything other than seeing him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But not like this the thing in front of her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>Don’t look at me!</b>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That voice was mostly Yuya’s, yet also something otherworldly that she couldn’t quite place. Nevertheless,  it was still familiar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In fact she’d swear she had heard it before. During that night in the dojo. A night that felt like it had happened ages ago…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yuya?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuya just flinched, curling in on himself even more at the use of his name. The  oversized claws clearly made themselves good for hiding his entire head from her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yuya-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>Go away!</b>
  <span>” His voice snapped out in an almost genuine snarl. Along with the supernatural force behind it, the shout sent a chill down her spine. Despite that, Yuzu refused to falter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yuya look at me.” Yuzu approached, one step after the other. The only reaction from Yuya was to retreat further in on himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It reminded her of that time. That time when they had heard of Yusho’s passing. Yuya had hidden away in his room, to hide his tears, his pain…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This wasn’t all that different, Yuzu thought. Yuya hadn’t changed much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what's going on, but I want you to know,” She leaned down, inches away from him now, and lightly brushed one of the giant claws covering his face. “I don’t… I WON’T see you any differently, okay? I’m sure there’s an explanation.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuzu was panicked, just a bit. She wanted to know what was wrong with her friend, like anyone would. But knew freaking out would only make things worse. On top of that, her arm ached. Something it hadn’t done in a while… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuya reluctantly lowered the claws from his face, and briefly glanced at Yuzu. The first thing to grab Yuzu’s attention were his eyes. They hadn’t changed color, but they weren’t the soft red she was used to. Instead, the color burned into her sight like fire. But she wouldn’t, she couldn’t say that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yuya.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There, okay? Y-you’ve seen me. Now go away-” His voice this time lacked the cold, bone-chilling echo. Yet hearing it come from his mouth didn’t stop it from sounding a little off, especially to Yuzu.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But his words also put a scowl on the girl's face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yuya!” Yuzu yelled. “You think I’m just gonna leave after worrying about you for a week!?” She grabbed his face and pulled him into direct eye contact with her’s, regardless of the shivers rippling down her spine again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought you were dead!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuzu almost didn’t notice the tears immediately beading up and falling from her eyes. From relief or the realization of Yuya’s suffering, she wouldn’t have been able to say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuya’s face shifted from fear to sympathy. And the quills around his neck stopped standing on end.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m… I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Idiot…” Yuzu responded, her voice wavering. But overall she was relieved, calm even. She hadn’t even realized she’d leaned in to hug him until she felt what at first felt like quills prickling her face before she heard Yuya only release a defeated sigh as the sensation changed into soft fur. “I’ll let you explain later, can we just stay like this for now?”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have nothing to really say about this one other than writing Masumi is fun... Also officially on Chapter.... 28's rough, I am so stoked to have the plot actually move and get out of the town, hope you guys are too!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jin had always hated his power. While many would see it as a gift, he hated it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Is that how you go about treating gods?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then there was the fact that </span>
  <em>
    <span>it talked</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ever since he was small, Jin remembered this voice. It whispered to him, showed him things he couldn’t possibly know... didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>want </span>
  </em>
  <span>to know. But his opinion didn’t matter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Because he was just a vessel for a greater being, that was his curse. Although lately, Jin was almost finding it useful, maybe because there was one person who believed in him now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ever since Yuya had sealed the deal with the demon, he felt less alone. Was it selfish?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>There is nothing cursed about my power, young one.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It spoke, not that Jin had any intention of responding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The thing, Lightning as it liked to be called, showed him another gruesome outcome. The dojo turned into a slaughterhouse. Yuya at the center of it, if he didn’t do something... or maybe it was too late? He had tried to warn Yuzu or anyone. But the chances of it changing anything were slim.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jin, you okay? You’re getting spacy there, bro.” His brother's voice brought him away from his thoughts, from those visions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-yeah...yeah, I’m good,” Jin stuttered out, much as a broken record would. However, Shoichi was far from convinced.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shoichi knew of his brother’s ’talent.’ In fact, he might be the only person in this town who believed Jin. At least, somewhat. He knew that when his brother fidgeted and spaced out, it was a sign that he was, in fact, not alright.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Take a break.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I haven’t done anything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shoichi looked at him, eyebrows raised. A sign to Jin that he wasn’t about to let him go back to hiding in the kitchen. So with a defeated sigh, he removed his apron and stepped out from behind the counter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a minute, he just stood there, not sure where to go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly he turned, and his eyes met with what would have been a stranger, but he’d seen her face before in his vision. His eyes widened. Jin couldn’t stop his approach. The next thing he knew, she was speaking to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I help you?” She sounded annoyed before recognition flashed on her face for a brief moment. Not that she had time to voice why.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t-” there was more Jin wanted to say. But the words stuck in his throat; he just couldn’t- or wouldn’t and he silently cursed himself for his anxiety.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“‘Don’t’ what, are you here to take my order? Or are you just wandering?” Masumi’s eyes narrowed, But as she got up to leave, Jin, desperate for her to stay, grabbed her arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a white flash that left him blind, right before he saw figures chanting and dancing, the girl before him speaking to a man. Then, the images blurred into what he’d bore witness to before, a slaughter at the dojo, with Yuya situated in the middle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t get to see any more before Masumi pulled her arm out of Jin’s weak grip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is wrong with you!?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t tell him- don’t tell him anything or you’ll-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How would you know what I’m about to do?” This time, Masumi grabbed his arm and forced him to sit down at the table she had only been sitting at a few minutes prior. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jin looked like a deer caught in headlights. He just stared for a whole minute before shaking out of his stupor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t tell the man at the dojo. If you do, something bad will happen.” His voice shook. He was trying to be quiet yet forceful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do you know about that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jin opened his mouth, only to close it and bite his lip, a bit more forcefully than he had meant to. But the pain helped him, like a push-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can see visions. I know what you’re about to do. And I’m telling you it’ll lead to a slaughter.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He expected laughter, or to be ignored, or anything other than Masumi’s eyes to widen. Did she believe him? Did she hold a similar power, perhaps?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought Yuzu was the only one with magic in this town.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-it’s not magic-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>It is a blessing.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a curse. From one of the gods.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Masumi’s reaction is, for lack of better words, delayed. “What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe he shouldn’t have mentioned gods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-it doesn’t matter, right?” Jin could tell that the woman disagreed. “What I’m saying is, don’t tell the dojo master about-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“About what, about the actual </span>
  <em>
    <span>demon</span>
  </em>
  <span> living among us?” Masumi’s voice was a harsh hiss of words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A-about Yuya… Yeah. He saved this town, and I’m s-sure he wouldn’t hurt-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ugh! I’m sick of this!” Masumi interrupted with a shout, loud enough to grab the attention of other guests as well as Jin’s own brother.  She shoved Jin away and stormed toward the exit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It made Jin’s heart pound; was she just ignoring himIf so, there was no time to hesitate. He had to stop her. He almost tripped on his own feet while catching up with Masumi, and Jin didn’t realize he was out of breath until he grabbed ahold of her arm again. Her protests simply went in one ear and out the other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you tell Mr. Gongenzaka now, people will die…!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The frantic nature in which Masumi attempted to pull her arm away all but ceased for a moment. Despite her shorter stature, her stare alone was suddenly enough to make him feel small. Jin couldn't help but shiver.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s all the more reason to tell him! Your ‘friend’ isn’t innocent anymore; he’s a monster. A demon! He’s killed once already, and nothing’s going to stop him from doing it again...I need to protect these people from him now!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wh-what are you talking about-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t act like I don’t know! You’re with them, the rest of his sympathizing friends!” At this point, Masumi was yelling at the top of her lungs; she didn’t care who heard her. They would all know sooner or later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She yanked her arm away from him violently. So violently that Jin fell forward into the ground, and he spat up dirt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not with them. You have to listen to me-!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No! I’m done listening. It’s time to act!”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I apologize for the short chapter, and the long wait- editor fell behind, and at first we were gonna combine this with 25 but... Eh- have this small Jin centric chapter to tide you over.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>putting notes at the beginning this time just to apologize for the wait on this one. i have about 6 chapters my editor has yet to go through cause im bad at fixing my work but boy can i write. Anyways enjoy this small bit of fruitshipping before things get real!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“So you’ve been like this for a while?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-yeah, a month or so…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuzu’s eyes immediately widened in shock. “A month!? Yuya-!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had half a mind to smack the boy, but her heart broke at his downtrodden expression, which gave her the feeling that maybe this wasn’t the moment for expressing any of the frustration born from worry. He didn’t even respond to her outburst beyond a guilty flinch, just glancing back toward her before averting his gaze every couple seconds, again and again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What, am I ugly by demon standards or something?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still, Yuya refused to answer. His eyes darted between the floor and now Yuzu’s bandaged arm. In fact, once she stopped trying to get another reaction or word out of the boy and quietly observed him instead, he seemed to be oddly fixated by it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And the longer she watched, the more Yuzu found herself being reminded of a cat. His pupils appeared to dilate like one too, but considering where his gaze was finally stuck, she’d be lying to herself if she thought it was cute.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yuya, my arm’s fine. Don’t worry about it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She meant it as reassurance to mutually settle their nerves. But Yuzu didn’t miss the guilt on Yuya’s face as he blinked and flinched from her, the spiked up fur around his neck further betraying how startled he was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Right, it was him who’d inflicted it on her after all. How could she forget something like that?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine,” Yuzu repeated, reaching forward with her bandaged arm...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As fast as a snake striking its prey, Yuya’s claw clasped Yuzu’s arm, tightly enough to cause mild discomfort and pain from the still healing wound.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yuya-!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The moment Yuzu looked at his face, she didn’t see her friend. Just those red eyes flaring, a growing snarl on his lips, and the glint of fangs. And as quickly as it all started, Yuya drew in a sharp gasp as he squeezed his eyes shut, and he let go of her arm instantly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I- I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-” he suddenly looked afraid. Terrified.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What was that about?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s nothing.” He clearly knew very well how blatant of a lie it was about his previous state. And yet...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course, none of his avoidance would make Yuzu do the same. Not only for her own sake, but for the sake of knowing the entirety of what being a demon meant. Just thinking of that alone made Yuzu’s eyes narrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s obviously something, Yuya!” She started, refraining from reaching out toward him again for her own safety and yet refusing to let the scare move her into fleeing the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuya’s mouth twitched, and yet he didn’t really know what emotion he was feeling. The numbness in his chest could be at fault for that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He can’t say ‘nothing’ again, can he? Why did he keep saying it was nothing to begin with? Because not acknowledging it would somehow make everything go away?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>A lot of good that’s doing, hm?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The demon made a good p-… partially made a good point, Yuya thought. Maybe it was the whole reason he was in this mess…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Why even keep secrets anymore?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yuzu... your wound-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stopped, it was like a knot had formed in his throat. Yuya knew saying it would help, at least for others to understand what he’d been going through. But instead he hid his face behind his claws again, choking on his unspoken words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, I know you didn’t mean to hurt me-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh yeah. He’d caused that, hadn’t he? He’d been focusing so hard on </span>
  <em>
    <span>not thinking about it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Th-that’s not what I was-“ Yuya stopped, the last thing he wanted was for Yuzu to stay afraid of him… but the overwhelming need to come clean mixed with guilt drove him to continue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Demons… eat people. And I can…” he grimaced.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can… smell it… it’s driving me a little insane.” The moment he admitted that, Yuya wanted to curl up and vanish instantly. He couldn’t even bring himself to </span>
  <em>
    <span>look </span>
  </em>
  <span>at Yuzu after.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And the silence made it worse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuzu simply felt confused, and light headed. It was extremely hard for her to let out even a soft, “Oh.”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And that one noise was enough for Yuya. He broke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know! I know I’m a monster!” The boy shouted toward Yuzu, pulling his claws away to reveal his face twisted into a snarl of anger, fangs bared to nobody except for himself. Moisture beaded at the corners of his eyes, but it seemed Yuya didn’t want to let them fall this time.  “All I can think about is that wound! I’m gross, I’m disgusting-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yuya!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her voice was firm and caught him completely off guard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not gonna sit around and let you belittle yourself like that!”She rubbed the place where just moments ago Yuya had held her arm in a vice grip. Like holding it would get rid of the memory, though of course, all it did was agitate the wound more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yuya, this isn’t you, if it weren’t for this demon stuff I know you’d still be the same boy… I mean, right now you’re trying your hardest to not even think about it, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuya nodded slowly, trying hard to keep his eyes from drifting toward her arm again, with little success.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You could be turning into a… a monkey and it would still be you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite her words not exactly making sense, there’s something comforting about them, even if only briefly. He is still him, he’s still Yuya…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wanted to believe that, he thought. He wanted to still be him. But was that possible? Yuya leaned back, finally relaxing from his hunched position on the floor. He hadn’t realized he had been slowly curling in on himself the entire time Yuzu had been here. Was it just him being nervous? Or-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-you’re hurt!?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh yeah. That.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s better than it was-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Than it was?! Yuya!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yuzu it’s okay-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No it’s not, you're hurt! There’s a literal hole there! And you're telling me it was worse!?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Demons heal…” Sadness returned to the boy's face as he concealed the wound again with one of his giant claws.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Yuzu just… pouted in return. And distantly, he’d remembered a similar look. A look from a long time ago. When they had been playing games, Yuya had mentioned something- something Yuzu didn’t like.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But what was it? It was so long ago, and that empty feeling so… overpowering that he couldn’t seem to remember.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not that he would have any time to try remembering.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A harsh crashing noise resounded around the house. Though in the moment, Yuya was sure the noise was loud enough to be heard throughout town.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both teens started to move, the wound on Yuya’s stomach significantly slowing him down. Not that Yuzu had noticed, as she reached the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn't directed at anyone in particular, just something to shout at the unknown clattering from down stairs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re upstairs,” shouted an unfamiliar voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The demon’s gotta be there!” yelled another voice much more recognizable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Those were people, townsfolk. Had they pushed past Yoko? Yuzu looked down, her eyes zeroing in on the lock to her best friend’s room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But by the time her hand made the barest contact with the lock, the door swung open violently. Wood clattered against wood, people flooded in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait don’t-!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had no time to finish before she was pushed out of the way, her head smacking hard against what she could only assume was the leg of Yuya’s desk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It hurt, it hurt so much- and yet when she heard Yuya scream, she forced herself off the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The scene before her was bloody, in one swift movement, the boy with the snaggle tooth had plunged a well sharpened sword into the wound. The same wound Yuya had been covering only moments prior. Fresh black blood oozed from it and in that moment Yuzu didn’t really care </span>
  <em>
    <span>what </span>
  </em>
  <span>Yuya was. What mattered was that Yuya was her friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Leave him alone, he hasn’t done anything!” Yuzu pleaded, getting up from the floor and desperately trying to muster up something to fend off the mob trickling through the door. Scratching and grabbing even as she tried desperately to close the door again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But what good was magic when she barely knew how to use it? For all her pride and training, the only thing she was capable of doing was blooming seeds. Not only that, but her head throbbed, her fall had taken more of a toll than she had previously thought. But she needed to… she couldn’t just…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yaiba, please-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up!” The other teen snapped before a hand reached up to move him aside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gongenzaka senior had always been a short man, yet his presence could hush an entire crowd if needed. And the same effect made itself present here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-“ Yuzu tried to speak, to say anything that would possibly change someone's mind. Anyone. But nothing came out. All she could do was stare at the scene in front of her. Yuya had already been subdued. Silenced with some sort of paper, while being pinned by three metal spears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please, Mister Gongenzaka I-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have you been fooled by this demon as well?” The man interrupted, though he lacked the decency to even look her in the eye. While he questioned the girl, he took something odd off of Yuya’s bedside dresser. An intricate chain, so silver it was practically glowing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I haven’t been fooled, that’s Yuya!” Yuzu protested, taking a step forward. The reaction from those around her were tense, but they did not stop her. Not yet. “A-and what did you do with Yoko?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While she asked her question, the man still refused to stop his movement. And with a loud click, fastened the chain around Yuya’s neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The reaction was instant, Yuya’s head immediately sagged like it was 100 pounds heavier than the rest of his body. Once the spears were removed, the rest of him tumbled down with it. If it weren’t for the shallow breaths he was taking, Yuzu would have thought him dead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In an act of desperation, she moved. Stepping forward with conviction to reach out and shake some sense into this man, but the very next second, the world spun. She must have really hurt her head on that fall-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fear not, Yoko is safe. She too, had merely been fooled by the demon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His voice sounded far away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It seems many of our village youths have.” As he talked, two men picked up Yuya and carried him out of the room. She wanted to scream, wanted to tell them to stop. But everything just wouldn’t stop spinning. She could feel herself start to fall forward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then there was nothing- nothing but blackness.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>